Blushing Red
by thebigdog2895
Summary: No war on Abnegation. Follow's Tris & Tobias as they navigate their relationship through several obstacles, hopefully some of which are both good and bad. I suck at summaries, this will be quite a long story though, but I can promise there will be lemons, but this will be my first divergent fic with a plot. Characters may be OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peeps! Thanks for checking out my fic. This idea has kind of been floating around in my head for a while. This story takes place a few months after initation is finished. No war on Abnegation. Faction conflict may occur, but I'm not sure on that yet, but most of this story is planned out, it just needs to be written PLEASE R&amp;R! **

**Also check out "Daunted" by my super epical awesomesaucetastical bud "itsalreadybeendone" She's an excellent writer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY! EVERYTHING IS OWNED AND RESERVED BY VERONICA ROTH!**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

"Oh come on, Tris!" Christina cries,"when he sees you in this, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you! You got boobs, a rather nice pair actually, so you might as well show them off a little. If you do, he'll be putty in your hands! Besides, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you." "You mean he'll just be staring at my breasts, not me," I groan back, looking at myself in the mirror, still denying the fact that I am at actually looking at me in it. I wearing a tight fitting dress, which reaches about mid thigh on me, that complements the little curves I do have and raises my boobs up a bit, creating the illusion of bigger breasts. The dress also gives a rather large, yet modest, hint of cleavage. However, not only does it show off my 3 raven tattoos, but also it is modest enough to be worn in Abnegation, since Tobias and I are heading there this evening to surprise my parents. I haven't seen them in forever, and I want them to meet Tobias. It's a huge step in our relationship that I feel needs to happen. I have already met his father longer ago, and I hate him, so this is the next step. "Hmm…" thinks Christina,"Then again, I bet after tonight, that dress will be in shreds." "Christina!" I shout, my cheeks blushing red. She shrugs, drags me to her bathroom, and adds a little make up, because she seems to think that, although my face is "naturally gorgeous", I need a touch up. When the torture is over, she throws me out of her apartment, pats me on the butt, and squeals,"Get some!"


	2. Chapter 2

TOBIAS'S POV

I take a quick shower, throw on my tux, and sit on the couch, and wait for Tris to meet me at my apartment. I turn on the radio, which starts up an old song called "Right Round." After what feels like hours, she finally knocks on my door. "It's open," I bark louder than I mean to, and then she steps in. _Damn she looks hot. Gah! Must stop staring at her boobs! Rawr, I can't!_ She blushes and says,"when you're done fake drooling over me, we can go." "Who said it was fake drooling," I beam. I walk over to her and sing along with the one part of the song "Right Round" that I agree with,"You're amazin', your fire is blazin', hotter than Cajun, girl that body belong on a poster." "Tobias!" she exclaimed, blushing even redder. "What? I may not be Candor, but you look good," I grinned, reminding her of that one time I was drunk. She sighed and just dragged me out of my apartment and on to the train. After a bit, we hopped off and made our way to her parents place.


	3. Chapter 3

TOBIAS'S POV

_Breathe. I can win her parents over. I have to show them I love Tris. This is my only shot, so I have to make the most of this. _I squeeze Tris's hand tightly as she knocks on her parents' door. I stop breathing when the door begins to open slowly. There they are; Natalie and Andrew Prior; Tris's parents. "Ah, Beatrice, it's great to finally see you again!" her mother happily chirps as she squeezes her daughter tightly. When Tris only hugs back with one hand, her parents look down to see that her other hand is tangled in mine. "Who is this young man?" Mr. Prior asks sternly. "This is….. uhhhh…. Four…. m- m- my b-b- boyfriend," Tris stutters, her cheeks burning bright red. "Excuse me I'm sorry, what did you say?," Mr. Prior aggravatedly asks. "You heard me!" Tris seethes. Before Mr. Prior has a chance to pounce on me, Mrs. Prior takes his hand in both of hers and says,"Now, Andrew, lets give the boy a chance, after all, wouldn't that be the selfless thing to do?" Mr. Prior grumbles something I can't quite hear and waves his hand, inviting us in. He then shuffles angrily into the kitchen. "Don't mind him," Mrs. Prior sighs,"he's just a bit grumpy today." She motions for us to sit on the couch and scurries over to join Mr. Prior in the kitchen. When she is out of sight Tris leans in close to me, her hot breath down my neck making me shiver, and whispers,"Hey, if this goes well, I may allow you to help me overcome one of my fears, and I think you know which one." My pants, which always seem too tight when I'm around Tris, instantly become even tighter. She has this look in her eyes that makes me want to melt. _This has to go well._


	4. Chapter 4

TRIS 'S POV

I know Tobias and I haven't done _anything_ yet, but I not only want to conquer my fear of intimacy, but I also think it is a good idea to give him a reward for behaving, because I know he sometimes can be a bit opinionated, and that is the last thing he needs to be right now. My mother eventually emerges from the kitchen, and invites to the table for dinner. We sit down and eat in silence, at least until my dad decides he can't be quiet anymore. "How do you know Beatrice, Four?" he asks as calmly as he can. "I….. I….. I was her trainer for Dauntless initiation," Tobias replies smoothly. Oh great. This is not going well. I can tell because my dad is already giving Tobias his "I disapprove of you dating my daughter" look. Even though I've never seen this look before, I know thats what this look means. "We're almost the same age," I butt in, hoping to ease my father's concerns. "How old are you Four?" My dad groans. "18,"says Tobias. "Dad, I'm almost 17, so he really isn't that much older than me." My dad just shakes his head. When dinner is finished my father turns to Tobias and says,"come with me, we need to have a friendly chat."


	5. Chapter 5

TOBIAS'S POV

We walk into a room that looks like his office or something. He sits me down on a wooden chair while he pulls a rolling one up to him. "Four," he begins,"tell me how you two came to be so close." I don't hesitate to tell him everything, except about our fears and such. He then asks,"What do you like about her?" "Well," I start," She is honestly the most selfless, bravest, and most intelligent person I know. I have never met anyone so brave. I love how strong she is both physically and mentally. I admire her for it. She's one of a kind." "She's something isn't she?," Mr. Prior laughs. I laugh with him and just nod my head. "You know what she is, Four?," he suddenly ask. I look at him, baffled. "She's my daughter," he he affirms,"and I will not allow you to take her. Do you understand?" "I think so," I stupidly reply. Angrily he replies,"I don't mean keeping her from me." What is he saying?


	6. Chapter 6

TOBIAS'S POV

"What are you saying?," I ask nervously. He takes a deep breath and confesses,"I'm not worried about you separating her from me. I'm afraid of you taking away her innocence; her purity. Lets face it, I want her to be my little girl forever. Do you understand now?" I nod. I decide to take a leap of faith. I make a move that can get me killed by saying,"You know what, Mr. Prior? I get that she is your daughter. I get that you want to protect her innocence, but its not up to you." "Excuse me!," he barks. I quickly continue with,"You can keep her safe and out of harms way, but you cannot control her. You know that one day she will be the one to make her own decisions. Its her life; its her choice. There's nothing you can do about it. Now where or with whom she will end up neither of us know. Do I hope it will be with me? Absolutely. Can I control it? No. Do I accept that it may not be with me? Yes. Yes I do. And you have to as well, Mr. Prior. Oh, and guess what? She already has lost her innocence. She's killed people. She didn't want to, but she had to. So that's already gone, although I can assure you that her purity is still intact."


	7. Chapter 7

TOBIAS'S POV

"How dare you talk about my daughter like that," he screeches," how dare you tell me how to be a father!" "I'm not telling how to be her father," I yell back,"I'm telling you the truth. Now whether you want to accept it or not is up to you. I'm telling you just how it is." "Boy, you've got a lot of balls coming in here and talking to me about my daughter and her virginity!," he booms,"That is none of your business anyway, but she better still be a virgin or you are dead meat! "I promise you I haven't been with her in that way," I assure him. "Boy, if you ever, ever do anything with her," he declares," I swear I will friggin shoot you, cut off your damn dick, slice it into thin pieces, put it in a jar of shit, burn your body, put your ashes and the jar in a garbage bag and drop it into the ocean. It will be as if you never existed. Do you understand me, boy?" I swallow hard and nod. "Promise me you won't do a damn thing with her!," he commands. "I promise," I groan.


	8. Chapter 8

TRIS'S POV

After dinner, my parents decide that it is too late to try to go back to Dauntless HQ, even though we are both old enough to get back on our own (we've done it plenty of times), we decide to give in because we don't want my parents to worry, especially my father, who still doesn't quite trust Tobias. I sleep in my old room while my father makes Tobias sleep in Caleb's old room. I'm used to having Tobias sleep next to me, so when it gets late into the night, I sneak over to his room and drag him to my bed, where we lay down together. "You know your dad will kill me if he finds me in the same bed with you," Tobias whispers. "I don't care what my dad thinks, I want you here," I reply back. "Besides," I continue," I think tonight went better than I thought it would, so I think you've earned the right to help me with that one fear." "I promised your father that I wouldn't do anything with you," Tobias whispers back. "Just earlier, when you first saw me in my dress, you were undressing me with your eyes, and now you're saying no?" I inquire. I roll over so I'm straddling his lap, gyrating my hips on his a little, hoping that he won't be able to resist. "Come on," I groan,"Don't many guys dream about making love to a girl in her own bed?" I laugh when I find that he is at a loss for words. I can see the lust cloud his eyes. He grabs my hips, stopping my movements, and pulls me down to kiss him. Its a very slow and sensual kiss. When we release, I rest my forehead on his, breathing in his scent. "You, Beatrice Prior," he utters,"are going to be the death of me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! I was just wanted to say something to a review named Kate who review my story "Tobias's Hands" and said "****_Okay, seriously are you even old enough to be trying to write M rated fic? Because that whole thing felt like it was written by a very young virgin with absolutely NO freaking clue what she was talking about. This is really not the place for you, hon. Maybe try writing something K..."_**** Kate, I'll have you know I'm in college earning a degree for Pre- veterinary medicine and a minor in Spanish. I also have taken two college level English courses, both of which I got an A in and my professor even let me skip a paper because I was doing so damn well. Plus, I got the highest score on my final exam in my college psychology course. I appreciate your honesty Kate, but before you say something, you may want think because you may not realize who you're talking to. And, as my bud, itsalreadybeendone, once told me, " it's easy to be a dick when you don't have to look a person in the eyes." Kate, chapters 9- 12 are for you. And thanks to my loyal readers who actually enjoy my shit, because I try. **

TRIS'S POV

I lean down and kiss him, hard, our tongues dueling for dominance. His hands creep up underneath my shirt, lighting up my skin like fire works with each touch. I realize I have no bra on, so his hands stop just below my tiny breasts. "May I?" he mouths. I nod my head, my body shaking with fear. I knew this would happen. I knew I'd be nervous, but I need to get over this fear. Instead of moving his hands up, he retracts them and pushes me away. "We don't have to do this now. We'd be better off doing this when we got back," he suggests. "But I want to do this now. Its now or never," I tell him. He sighs, reaches up my shirt and finally takes hold of my small breasts. "Oh", is the only thing I can say. I like this. I like his hands on me like this. I decide to become bold and lift my shirt off of my body, exposing my torso to him. His eyes widen, drinking in the newly exposed skin. He can't take his eyes off of where his hands are, the tips of my unclothed peaks hard and sticking straight out between his finger. He maneuvers his hands so that he can thumb the tips of me, and I moan in pleasure. He tries to silence me with one finger to my lips, reminding me that parents are only a few doors down the hall. I then lean forward, resting my weight on both hands beside his head, my breasts hanging right above his face. He takes one and swirls his tongue over the taught bud, then he does the same to the other. I take one hand to mouth, trying to silence the moans of ecstasy. Suddenly, he flips me over and strips himself of not only his shirt, but also his sleep pants, leaving him in only his boxers. I run my hands down his finely chiseled chest, his skin hot under my touch. He smiles at me before removing my sleep shorts, but also my panties, leaving me bare before him.


	10. Chapter 10

TRIS'S POV

Panic builds in my stomach. I'm completely exposed in front of a man. His eyes take in what little features form the body I have. I try to cover the spot between my legs, unsure of what he thinks of it. I'm very insecure about my body, and I never realized it, until now. He pushes my tiny hands to the side and actually leans down to kiss the very top of my heat, making me shiver with something I'm not really sure I've ever felt: desire. He leans in close to my face, his breath hot on my neck, chilling my spine. "Tris," he breathes,"You are hot and sexy. You don't need to hide from me. You don't need to be ashamed of your body. You're beautiful. You're the most beautiful thing in the universe. I love you, no matter what you look like beneath your clothes. May I say a rather vulgar compliment?" I nod worriedly, wondering what he is going to say,"I do however, love seeing you without clothes. You got a lovely pair of tits and this thing here," he says while rubbing my whole heat with his hand, making me shiver with delight,"is absolutely mesmerizing. You're sexy body is really just a bonus for me, because like I said, I love you, no matter what." He then takes my hand and places it in his boxers, my hand wrapping around his hard length. "You feel that Tris?" he groans through gritted teeth,"that is what you do to me, so don't you ever think that I'm not attracted to you. I wouldn't feel like this with anyone but you." I again blush bright red. I never thought I could make a man so aroused with my naked body, but this is not the case. Tobias loves me, and I excite him sexually, which makes me want him even more.


	11. Chapter 11

TRIS'S POV

"Tris", he breathes again,"may I try something?" I nod nervously, again. Before his face leaves mine, he whispers,"Tris don't worry, I'm going to make you feel things you've never felt before, and you're going to love it. He then spreads my legs wide and settles between them. I look at him, wondering what he is going to do next. Suddenly, his tongue is _in _me. I throw my head back from the pleasurable sensation. I can't quite tell what he is doing with his mouth now, but I do know that, whatever it is, it feels great. This is absolutely amazing! I was scared of this? Holy shit this feels great! His tongue works me like his fingers work the computers when he is doing his job, and he's great at that. I can't stop the moans from leaving my lips, so I have to use one hand to muffle them while the other grips the sheets tightly, keeping me from drifting off into another world. I feel something building in my stomach. I'm practically a bomb, waiting to explode, and at some point it will happen. I start to forget where I am and who is just down the hall. The only thing I can feel, and care about right now, is Tobias and his tongue in me. I want to scream in euphoria, but I can't because the sensations are just so great. My body tenses tightly, preparing for the epic explosion. Then it happens. Tobias's is hand over my own to cover my scream of pleasure, and like an atomic bomb, my body detonates, the strength of my orgasm consuming me in its wake.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The end of this chapter was inspired by laser97!**

TRIS'S POV

"Shhhhhh", Tobias breathes in my ear as I come down from my high. I'm breathing heavily, my body coated with sweat, and yet, I want more. I look at Tobias, and he seems to understand. When my breathing is normal again, I maneuver myself so I'm straddling his waist. I guide his boxers down his legs, where he kicks them off, and I look at his length for the first time. I thought it would be appalling, but it's not. It sticks straight up and presses against my stomach, hard and long. It really is quite a sight, as it makes me wonder not only how something so large will fit in me, but also how something once forbidden for me to even acknowledge could be something I so desperately craved. I shake a little, a bit worried about how this will feel. Tobias pulls my face back down to his and whispers,"Its ok. I've never done this before either, so I'm just as nervous as you are." It helps me to know that he is just as inexperienced as I am. I press his length down onto his stomach so I can slide my heat over it, coating it in my wetness, in hopes that the lubrication will help. I know it's a tease for him, but I also know that he not only enjoys the sight and sensation of it, he also knows that it will probably help. After a few moments of that, I finally lift my hips, and sink down on to him. It hurts, oh it hurts, but its nothing I can't handle. After a bit, the pain fades and I get the urge to finally move up and down a bit. His hips move with mine, in unison. We are a unit, we move as one. Thats what we are; one. I wouldn't be complete without him and he wouldn't be complete with out me. Maybe thats what love really is; two individual people find their other half and become one, each individual completing the other and molding them into who they really are. They belong to each other just like Tobias belongs to me and I belong to him. He is not mine, he is not a part of me, he is me, and I am him. We move together as one. We both begin to reach our high point far sooner than we want, but there's no stoping it now. We don't even realize how loud we're moaning as I ride him while he palms my breasts. Eventually we both snap like a twig, and we come undone as the door to my room slowly opens and I hear my father,"Beatrice, is everything ok?" When we come down from our high, we both lock eyes with him and my mother. OH SHIT.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to approach this chapter, but I must say, I'm happy with how it came out. Per request, I've decided to make these chapters longer, so this one is a shit ton longer than the other chapters, and the rest of this story is probably going to be that way. I wasn't even sure if I was going to post this chapter tonight, but I not only wanted to get this out since I left you all on a cliff hanger, but I also wanted to see where this was going to go. I sometimes forget that I control my own fics, so at times I'm waiting for an update until I realize that I'm the writer, and I write the fic. I know it sounds stupid, but its true. Its also kind of hard to update write now, because I'm actually on the road with my dad in his truck, as we went to go see my grandparents, and now we are headed back. Its a 1200 mile trip just one way, so its hard just get internet. I, however, am on my laptop right now, and my phone is able to make a personal hotspot, but that takes a lot of data, but its worth it. I wanted to get this to you guys as soon as possible! Please R&amp;R!**

TOBIAS'S POV

"I….. Uhhhh…." Words cannot seem to form on my lips. Tris pulls off of me and dives under the covers out of shear embarrassment. I quickly reach for my boxers and put them on, along with my sleep pants, which were tangled under the covers. I then quickly jump out of the bed. Tris sits up, the blanket captured under hers arms and pressed against her chest, hiding her naked body, but it's too late; they've already seen it, and they are beyond mad; beyond angry; beyond furious. To say they are upset with us, is an understatement.

I can only imagine the red hot rage building up inside Mr. Prior. After catching me doing the exact thing I promised I wouldn't do, I know he is, at this point, livid. He's practically foaming at the mouth. "HOW DARE YOU!" he boomed,"HOW DARE YOU! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE, AND BOY, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" He then lunged at me, but being a fighter, I easily side step him, and he barrels into the wall.

I want to say I'm sorry, but I can't because I know that it will not make this any better. Plus, I'm not sorry. Tris wanted this, and when she wants something, I'll give it to her, if it means she'll be happy.

Mr. Prior lunges at me again, but he gets the same result from me, but this time, instead of hitting the wall. Mrs. Prior catches him, almost falling over from his momentum. Mr. Prior then turns around and screams at me again,"HOW DARE YOU BE WITH MY DAUGHTER IN THAT WAY, ESPECIALLY AFTER YOU NOT ONLY PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T, BUT ALSO UNDER MY OWN ROOF, IN MY DAUGHTER'S BED! FOUR, YOU ARE IN FOR A SHIT LOAD OF TROUBLE!" He tries to attack me yet again, but Mrs. Prior holds him back, knowing that I'd beat him, regardless of hows hard he'd try.

Somehow, and unexpectedly, he escapes, and before I can realize it, he socks me in the jaw, sending me to the ground. He's a lot stronger than I thought. Maybe he could beat me in a fight, but thats not going to happen. I will not fight him. He is Tris father, a part of her family, a part of her; I can't hurt him; It would be like hurting Tris herself. As I get up, Tris, now fully clothed, comes to my side, helping me up, or at least she tries to, but she knows that I don't her help, but she does it anyway.

When I'm on my feet again, Tris turns to her father, squeezing my hand, and scolding him for attacking me, but I can't blame him; If I was in his shoes, I'd attack me too. "Beatrice", he demanded,"get away from that boy." "No", she insisted. "Why not?" her father roared. "Because, she snapped," I love him dad, and you can't take me away from him." "You don't belong with him Beatrice", her dad argued,"you belong here, with us, in Abnegation. I knew Dauntless would change the person you are." "No dad,"she breathes,"He's a part of me, always will be, and I am a part of him too. I don't belong to Abnegation, or Dauntless, or even the Divergent. I belong to the people I love, and they belong to me- they, and the love and loyalty I give them form my identity far more than any word or group ever could." Beatrice," Mr. Prior whispers, but she continues,"I love you, mom, and Caleb, I really do. You all are a part of me, and I am a part of you. I give you my love and my loyalty; You will always have that, always. Four, though, he's not only a part of me, but he also is me. We are one dad, I wouldn't be complete without him, so you can't separate us, no matter how angry you are with us. If I lose him, you lose me. I'll always be me, and I'll always love you, but don't you dare tell me where I belong. Don't try to define me."

I really love seeing this side of Tris. She so strong, so brave, so powerful, so insightful, so beautiful, so passionate, so brave, so Dauntless. She also is so noble, so humble, so kind, so magnificent, so compassionate, so selfless, so Abnegation. No wonder I'm so drawn to her, she's everything that I aspire to be; brave, selfless, kind, honest, and intelligent. She truly is remarkable.

She stands her ground, glaring at her parents with so much intensity that her gaze could burn right through them. Her father's face is now unreadable, even though just moments ago it was quite clear that he wanted to kill me, and I know he still does. After what feels like ages, he finally speaks,"Beatrice, after what I just walked in on, I don't know if I can just, let it go. Do you have any idea how angry I am after finding my own daughter, who in my eyes is still a little girl, with a boy in an inappropriate way. You guys aren't even married yet! By the way you look at him, I know that you love, and I was too blind with my own thoughts to see it, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be doing what you were. "Dad,"Tris groans,"I think there's something else you should know." Tris then goes on explains the fear landscape and how it made her realize she had a fear of intimacy, especially with me. She then tells him about how she decided she wanted to get over that fear, because she knew it would have to happen eventually, so she wanted to do it with someone she not only trusted, but loved. As she explains, his face softens some, but not a whole lot. "I don't know Beatrice", Mrs. Prior says, finally getting into the conversation, "this is a lot to handle, especially in one night. I think you, Four, your father, and I just need to get some sleep right now and think about it. In the meantime, Four, can you go back to Caleb's room." "Mom, no!" Tris cries,"I need him with me, especially after all that has happened. I'm not used to him sleeping next to me, and when he's not there, I have nightmares." Her face burns a bright red, embarrassment of her admission flooding her face. "Under one condition", her mother mumbles,"we do not want a repeat of what we just witnessed, so I am going to sleep here, on the floor tonight." Mr. Prior looks at her, surprised by the fact that she'd even allow me to still be in a bed with their daughter, and frankly, I am too. "Fine," Tris replies. "Before I bring my stuff in here, Four, I want you to at least wait in Caleb's room, just to be sure. Plus, I need to talk to Mr. Prior." I just nod my head, squeeze Tris's hand one more time, and head for Caleb's room.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I know I used a quote from Allegiant, but its my favorite quote, and I couldn't resist. I wasn't planning on using it, but it just happened. I couldn't resist. I love it so much that I my iphone case has it, and a few other divergent quotes and stuff, on it. Anyway, I do not take credit for that quote. That of course, was Vroth's words. Imma try to get chapter 14 up when I can!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting again! My dad and I went to the zoo today and I saw some more family, and family is important, so I had to put this chapter off a bit. Anyway, I was kind of in a rush to get this chapter to you guys, but it still took like two hours to write, as I'm not used to writing such long chapters. This chapter was originally supposed to not only be split in two, but also I was originally planning on writing this in Andrew's POV, but it didn't work, so I decided to put it in Natalie's POV. However, most of this story will be in either Tris or Tobias's POV, but for this chapter, a different perspective had to be done. I feel like it is a bit of fluff, but I like it, and it is an important chapter. Also, the style of it is different. In this chapter, I tried to include some humor, and I hoped it work. Additionally, this chapter is more of a conversation than anything, so there isn't a lot of description like there has been in previous chapters. I did this because the amount of description I've use in most chapters would be pointless here; it'd take away from the whole point of this chapter.**

**Before I get into the chapter, don't forget to check out "Daunted" by my bud itsalreadybeendone.**

**Also checkout "Staying Alive" by my other bud .write.**

**Both are amazing fanfic writers and I am honored to be able to edit their stories. Go read their stuff!**

**Anyway, enough babble, heres Chapter 14**

* * *

NATALIE'S POV

"Natalie, are you nuts," Andrew cries,"there is no way we can let this guy be in the same room with her." "And why not?" I inquire,"you know that I won't let that happen again." "I know," he replies,"it's just that I don't trust the boy. He broke his promise to me. Earlier today I made him promise me that he wouldn't be with Beatrice in that way, and look what happened. I think he's bad news for her. I mean, look, he made her do something she didn't want to do." I laugh, and he looks at me questioningly.

"Oh, Andrew," I giggle,"I think it's quite the contrary. When we walked in there, the look on her face said it all; she seemed to be enjoying it, maybe a bit more then she should have." "She shouldn't have been doing it all! She's still to young," Andrew declares. I laugh again. "Oh come on Andrew," I chuckle,"you knew that she'd be doing stuff like this eventually. It was bound to happen." "Ugh, please," he groans,"that is not a visual I never wanted to _imagine_." "Andrew," I tease,"you don't have to _imagine_ it. You saw it, so it'll be ingrained into your mind forever." "Please, don't remind me," he scoffs. I was hoping that my teasing would get him to ease up a bit, but I can tell thats not going to happen.

"Besides, Nat," he continues,"she's too young. She's just a little girl." "Now Andrew," I tease one last time,"she's always going to be a little girl in your eyes, and I seem to remember two kids about do the same things when they were Beatrice's age. What were their names? I think the boy was named Andrew and the girl was named Natalie." I laugh while he looks down and pinches his nose in disgust. "It's not the same though Nat," he says. "How so?" I ask. "First of all," he begins, "when you and I did it for the first time, we didn't do it in your parent's house, and I never had to promise your father that I wouldn't do anything with you." "You never got the chance to meet my parents, so of course that didn't happen," I remind him.

"Ok, I'm just going to come out and say it," he finally admits,"I don't want her to have sex, not now, not at all, not ever. None. zip, zero, nada, goose eggs. Also, you're right, in my eyes she will always be a little girl and, as her father, I cannot bear the thought of some guy _touching_ her in a sexual way, nor can I bear the thought of some guy being _in_ her. Let's face it, I want her to be my little girl forever, and I hate that it can't happen." "Is that all?" I ask, knowing he always has more to say. "Well," he continues,"As a father, any guy just _seeing_ her naked is enough to make me angry. I can't stand it. She's just so precious, and I don't want her throwing her body around to every guy she's attracted to. I want her to think her body is as sacred as a temple, and should be left alone."

"Andrew," I breathe, placing my hand on his shoulder,"you know that she'd never just throw herself around like that. She has enough self- respect to know that is wrong. She loves Four, and Four loves her. Don't you see the way they look at each other? We look at each other the same way. I know she's going to be with Four the rest of her life, so them making love was going to happen eventually. There was nothing you could have done to stop it, and you have to accept that."

Andrew then slumps down onto the bed, his hand between his hands. "I don't know Nat," he admits,"I don't trust the boy." "Oh please, Andrew, there is no guy you would trust with her." "So we're just going to let them go back to Dauntless and screw around as much as they want, and theres nothing we can do about it?" he asks. "I didn't say that Andrew," I tell him. "You know that's going to happen," he urges. "You're right", I agree,"it probably will happen." Then why bother sleeping in the room with them to make sure they don't do it tonight when they are probably going to do it tomorrow night?" he objected. "well," I start,"we can do something about it. We can at least urge them to wait until they get married."

"_If_ you let me marry her," a deep voice utters. I turn to see Four standing outside our door. "Boy, you got a lot of nerve to leave the spot you were told to stay and approach us!" Andrew boomed. "I know," Four replies,"but I love her so much that I have to do something to at least say I'm sorry. I want to make amends." "Its a little late for that boy," Andrew screeches,"what makes you think you can just walk up to us for forgiveness after screwing our daughter?" "Because its the right thing to do. Whether it helps, it doesn't matter, but it the least I can do. You don't have to forgive me, but I don't want to leave your home and not have at least tried to say sorry. It'd be wrong for me to not do so," he explains. "Four," I uttered ,"are you honestly sorry for what you did." The truth," he mumbled,"I'm not sorry for what she and I did, because its what she wanted, and I couldn't say no to her; she means too much for me. However, I am truly sorry that it did happen in your home. That was disrespectful of me to do. That, I am sorry for, but not for what actually happened." Wow, this guy really does love Beatrice. I mean, he was brave enough to admit to us that he doesn't regret making love to her, even though we disapprove. Most guys wouldn't admit that, unless he truly cared for not only her, but for us. He wants us to accept him, and he knows his chances of that are slim now, but he's trying anyway, because he love Beatrice and knows that she'd want us to love him too. Can we? Can love this boy after all that has happened?

"I want to marry her," he announces, his face blushing red for some reason. I look at Andrew, and he is fuming. He's already angry at him for not only what he did, but also because he approached us afterward, and now he just asked us if he could marry her. I put my hand on Andrew's shoulder, tell Four that we need a minute, and take Andrew to the far corner of the room. "Andrew," I whisper,"I think that we can let him marry her. He truly loves her." "I think he just wants to get in her pants," he sneered. "If that were true," I pointed out,"would he have had the courage to not only come to our house to meet us, refuse to fight you because you were Beatrice's father, approach us even though he knew he shouldn't, admit that he doesn't regret making love to her, and ask us for permission to marry her, even with everything that happened? No guy would ever do the things he did for Beatrice if he didn't love her. Everything he has done so far was for her. He really is in love with her. Who are we to stand at that boy's way, after everything he has done for her. He helped overcome one of her fears too, one that was surprising, but a fear nonetheless, and he didn't do it because he wanted to get her pants, but rather because he wanted to help her get over it. Andrew, this boy means everything to her and she means everything to him. Don't let your anger blind you from seeing what I see: _love_; a love strong enough to withstand anything. We can't stop it, so we might as well let it happen. I approve of him, and I suggest you do too."

He looks at me for a moment, his eyes studying me. I'm going to stand my ground, I believe in them, so he should too. He turns away from, and walks up to Four. "Four, after discussing things with my wife, we have made a decision," he states. For the first time in years, I can't read his face. I cannot tell what he has decided. "Four," he breathes again,"I give you my blessing."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Real quick, there is a brief fight scene here, but the moves that are used in it should be done by a trained professional. I've been doing martial arts for 10+ years, and those moves are ones that I actually use. I am not responsible if you actually use them. Anyway, here is the chapter!**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

The next day, Tobias and I finally ship out and head back to Dauntless HQ after a silent breakfast, although they told us not to make love until we are married. I couldn't help but notice that my parents were in a much better mood than I expected. They almost seemed happy. What in the world could have happened to make them be in a good mood, especially after what happened last night. Perhaps it was their discussion. I'm not quite sure, but I'm not going to push it.

After I kiss them goodbye, we head for train tracks, hand in hand, not caring if all of Abnegation sees us; there's nothing they can do. As we walk, I also can't help but smile, thinking back to the wonderful time Tobias and I had, at least before my parents showed up. I swear I thought my dad was going to kill Tobias. I'm not going to question why he didn't at least try. I remember so much heat rushing to my cheeks, my face burning red with embarrassment. I don't know what was worse, my parents catching me doing something I shouldn't be doing before marriage, or the fact that I did it in their home and in my bed; the place I once was innocent. I lost my innocence in my own home, but I don't regret it. Tobias was so sweet to me, he was so gentle and careful. Doing it in my old bed actually helped make it more comfortable because it was a place I was familiar with, so really, doing it in my bed was the best way to get, despite my parents' reaction.

As we reach the train tracks, Tobias squeezes my hand, pushing me out of my own head. "What are you thinking about?" he asks me. "I can't help but wonder," I start,"why my parents were in such a good mood this morning, especially after what they caught us doing." Tobias gives me this weird look, like he knows something I don't, but I know he won't tell me. We agreed not to keep secrets, but this is different because there are times when the less I know, the better. Tobias is good at picking up these instances, so I trust his judgement.

Suddenly, someone comes from around the corner and wraps a blindfold around him while another grabs his hands. As he tries to fight them off, I feel a knife against my throat, while another binds my hands in theirs. I too then become blindfolded. "Four," a familiar voice booms,"I know you can't see it, but Tris here has a knife at her throat, so if you don't stop fighting, her throat shall be slit." At that, the commotion coming from where he was standing stops.

"Good boy, Four. Now then, I need you to listen to me very carefully," the voice says calmly, and suddenly I know who it is: Max. "What do you want with us Max?" I spit. "Ah Tris, I knew you'd figure out it was me. Remove their blindfolds!" he demands. I then find myself staring into Max's dark brown eyes. I then look behind me to see that the guy holding the knife is none other than Eric. He then turns to Tobias. "Now Four," he grins evilly,"like I said, listen to me very, very carefully. I need you to do me a huge favor. And until you do it, Tris will be with me and my guards. She will remain unharmed unless you don't follow my instructions. What I need you to do is simple. I need you to use your computer skills and hack into the Erudite main frame and look for a file called "Corn syrup." I need you to download that file and give it to me. I knew you wouldn't do it unless we had some leverage on you, and seeing as Tris is your only weakness, minus your fears, taking Tris was the best thing to do."

"I disagree, Max," I sneered. "And why is that Tris, or should I say, Beatrice?" he taunts. "Because," I state,"holding onto me is not an easy task." At that, I pinch the hands that bind mine behind me, and they release, allowing me to elbow Eric, causing him to drop the knife. I turn around, grab his collar, jump up, and fall safely onto my back, pulling him over me so that he lands face first into the street, probably hard enough to knock him out. I quickly grab the knife, and stab the other guy in the leg, causing him to fall. I then grab ahold of Max, the knife now at his throat, my other hand binding his behind him. "Let Four go, or I'll slit your throat, Max," I command. "Let the damn boy go," Max pleads cowardly. The guards do as they're told and in no time Tobias has them on the ground. "Now you listen to me, Max," I stormed,"You see that little ball thing up there on the beam? In case you forgot, that's a video surveillance camera that feeds directly to the Dauntless control room. The guy in there today has already seen everything, and you know how protocol goes. You know that if he sees any crimes, which in this case was attempted kidnapping, he is to send the footage to Candor to be used as evidence for a trial. Plus, being one of the Dauntless members of the police force, I have the authority to arrest you. So Max, you are under arrest for attempted kidnapping."

I pull out the handcuffs I always have on me and cuff Max. A few minutes later, our friend in the control room, Zeke of course, has sent some other officers to take Max, Eric, the other guards into custody. Tobias comes up to me and whispers,"I always forget you are one of those undercover police officers." "You're supposed to," I reply,"The only people who should know are the people who deal with the law, which is Candor, and the Dauntless leaders, but of course Max and Eric were too stupid to remember that."

* * *

After the incident in Abnegation, Tobias and I finally stumble into the apartment we share, and I sit down to do some paperwork about what happened to the police department. By the time that is done, it is time for dinner. When we get to the cafeteria and grab our food, we sit down at our usual spot with the rest of our friends. Of course, Christina is the first to say something when we sit down,"so how was it meeting Tris's parents, Four?" "I bet it was awkward!" chirps Uriah. "Hey, you know what," Uriah continues,"it could have been worse. It's not like they caught you f-cking Tris while you were there." Both of us then blush bright red again, my cheeks turning redder than ever. I never thought I'd see Tobias blush, but now that he is, it is a dead give away. Everyone's jaws hit the table. "OH MY GOSH YOU DID!" Uriah grinned,"Holy shit Tris, the one time you guys finally do it you get caught by your parents." "Uriah!" Marlene scowled,"That's not our business." "Oh come on Mar," Uriah begged,"they're both glowing, so it is obvious that they did it." "It really isn't any of your damn business," Tobias roared. With that, we got rid of our trays and headed back to the apartment. I spent the rest of the week hiding in our apartment doing paper work.

* * *

A week later, Tobias has been leaving early to work in the control room for a while, so I've been stuck in the apartment by myself. At least I was until someone knocked on my door. I went to open it and of course, Christina was standing right there. "Ok," she beamed,"as your best friend you HAVE to tell me about what happened last week." "What are you talking about," I ask wearily, hoping she's not asking about what I think she is. "What was it like 'gettin it on' with Four?" she urged. "Ugh, Christina, do I have to?" "Uh, duh," she says in a girly tone. "Ugh, fine," I groan. I'm about to tell her when I feel something start to work its way up from my stomach to my throat. Oh no, not again. I race to the toilet and barf my guts out. Christina is soon next to me, holding my hair back. When I finally am done dry heaving, Christina sternly asks,"Tris, how long has this been going on? And why didn't you tell me?" "A few days," I start,"and because I thought it was nothing and that it would blow over quickly." "Tris," Christina breathes,"I think you may be pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for the update! This iskind of a boring, but necessary, chapter. I hate to say it, but I'm starting to lose the motivation to write because most of the reviews I get are just, "Update soon" and that doesn't tell me if you guys just like the story, if you just like my writing, or if you like it all. Plus, I'm feeling kind of defeated because I am starting to doubt whether or not people actually read this for the story, or just for the lemons. I got this story planned out in my head, but I'm struggling to get it written because I feel a lot of pressure to not only get the updates out, but also because I want them to be good. I want my writing to be great, but every time I go read another person's fic, my writing looks like crap, so it makes me want to quit because I can't get that good quality. Sorry for the long rant, but I'm just letting you guys know that I am trying to write this story, but it is not easy for me right now. I want to make this easier for me, so I'm going to ask you guys to vote. I want my writing to be good quality, but it can take me hours just get a paragraph written sometimes. So here are the options I am giving you guys.**

**option 1: update more often, with good quality, but the chapters are shorter**

**option 2: Update less often, with good quality, but the chapters are longer**

**with both choices, I am not sacrificing the quality any more. If you do not vote, I will make my own decision. Vote as a review. So please vote and please review, but if you do review, please say more than just 'update soon.'**

**enough babble, here is chapter 16:**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

"Excuse me?" I bellow,"we only made love once! I didn't think I could get pregnant from my first time! " "Well," Christina breathes,"I guess you were wrong." "What am I going to do? What is Four going to think?" "Tris, Four is still going to love you. Everything is going to be ok. We don't even know for sure yet. Come on, lets go to the infirmary to get you tested."

An hour later Christina and I are back in my apartment and I'm balling. The results came back positive. I am pregnant, and I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't even know how I'm going to break the news to Tobias. "Tris, everything is going to be ok," Christina reassures me, sitting next to me on my bed. "How do you know?" I scream, "We are way too young to be parents! I'm not ready to be a mother! I'm going to be a horrible mother!" "Tris, you are going to be a great mother! Don't doubt yourself! Hey, lets not worry about it right now. Lets talk about something positive. Here, you never did tell me about what it is like when you and Four were gettin' it on!" "Christina,"I groan,"do I still have to talk about this?" She nods her head eagerly, so I concede,"Fine. It was painful at first, but he was so sweet and everything. He really made me feel special, so in the end, it was great. There, are you happy now?" "I guess," she groans,"but in case you guys to decide to go at it again, lets go to the story and get you some sexy lingre!" "Ugh, Christina," I plead,"sex was what got me into this situation in the first place!" "What situation?" a familiar voice asks. I turn and see Tobias standing outside the bedroom door.

"Uh, I'll just leave you two alone then," Christina says quickly before scurrying out of our apartment. "Tobias, I uh…. when did you get here?" "That's unimportant. Tris, what is going on?" he urges. I sit in silence, worried of how he will react. "Tris," he breathes,"whatever it is, I'll still love you, always. You can tell me anything. I promise you that it won't change the way I feel about you." "Ok," I sigh,"Tobias, I'm….. pregnant." I see surprise cross his face, but not anger or worry, just surprise. I start to cry again, but he comes to my side and whispers,"Shhh… Tris, it's ok. I'm not mad, or angry, or upset. In fact, I'm kind of excited to be a father. I have been looking forward to the day where I can prove to myself I will never be like Marcus was to me. Plus, I will love to have a mini Tris running around here." "Really?" I ask. He nods his head happily. I continue,"well I'm just worried I'm going to be a bad mother. I don't know what to expect. Plus, aren't we a bit young to be having a child?" "We may be young, Tris," he explains,"but I think we can handle this. We can handle anything. Plus, I think you are going to be a great mother. I can see it in you." "You see a lot of things in me that I can't seem to see in myself," I choke out. "Like what?" he scoffs. "Well," I start,"you think I'm beautiful, sexy, brave, selfless, smart, and you think I could be a great mother." "I don't think those things," he says,"I know those things. They are true. You are beautiful, sexy, brave, selfless, smart, and you will be a great mother. Hey remember when we were getting ready to make love for the first time and I let you feel how hard I was for you?" I nod wearily and he continues,"I had said 'don't you ever think that I'm not attracted to you.' When I said that, I meant. You even felt that. Ever since you fell into that net, I've always had to take some ice cold showers." "Wait," I stop him,"you mean to tell me that ever since you met me you always had a hard on around me?" "Uh, duh," he says like it is the most obvious thing in the world. "There were even times when those showers didn't even work, so I had to do something about it," he confesses,"and even then, when I finally fell asleep, I'd dream about you…. then of course I would wake up and realize that I need to change my pants." "Tobais!" I grin,"are you telling me that you jerked of while thinking of me, and you had sexual dreams about me." He nods, his cheeks blushing slightly red with embarrassment of his confession. "Wow," I breathe,"I really had no idea I had that affect on you." "You have no idea how hard it is for me to restrain myself from throwing myself all over you," he admits.

"Well, how about tonight, I let you get the chance to let loose?" I tease. "Tris," he groans,"we don't even know if we can continue to have sex while you're pregnant." "Actually, I asked the doctor about that," I admit,"she said that we can, but you can't go down on me. She even said that my crazy hormones will make me desire sex more than I usually do." At this, he grins like the horny teenage boy he is, but suddenly, the grin slips off of his face. "Tris," he sighs weakly,"I hate to break it to you, but we are going to have to tell your parents." Shit. My dad is going to kill Tobias. "I told you that you were going to be the death of me," he laughs.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not quite sure how you're going take this chapter, as it is quite fluffy, but necessary. I wrote this chapter in about 4 hours, minus a break, and the fact that I was watching TV and got distracted.**

**Speaking of TV, the pickup line I used was inspired by watching none other than ****_Spongebob_**** (Don't judge me, nothing else was on and I like to have some going on nearby when I'm writing, although I'm not quite sure why). I was watching an episode about buried treasure, so I had the idea for a pick up line, since I wanted to add some humor, but I couldn't think of one until this one popped up. It took quite some time to come up with too! I have to admit, there I times when I can spend an hour a two just on one paragraph, and sometimes it can take me an hour to write a single sentence just right.**

**I tallied up the votes from the question I asked last chapter, and you guys voted for the longer chapters. I'm not used to the longer chapters, but I can learn to work with it. **

**Anyway, there is a short poem in here, but the first line of it was inspired by something once I read on the internet, so I don't take credit for it.**

**It is great to hear that you guys love this story! I hadn't expected you guys to find it funny. Honestly, I wouldn't have been able to continue with this story if it wasn't for the kind reviews you've been giving me. I really need them because I don't quite haveconfidence in my writing just yet. So please keep the reviews coming. And please just say more than "Update soon" because I get excited when I get a review, and I want to know what you guys love about the story. It really does motivate me.**

**Anyway, enough babble, here's chapter 17:**

TRIS'S POV

After about four months or so, Tobias and I finally decide it is time to tell my parents I'm pregnant. We have been procrastinating because we are worried about how my father will take it. We decide to tell my parents about the pregnancy by inviting my them over to Dauntless for dinner, along with Christina, Will, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Shuana, and of course, Zeke. We even invited Tori over. We figured that if we had a group of people around, my father would be less inclined to attack Tobias. The bad thing is that as soon as my father sees me, he'll know that we are expecting; my whole body is sculpted into the form of a pregnant woman; my abdomen is protruding slightly and is very round, my ankles are swollen, my breasts have increased in size, and I have that whole "pregnancy glow" thing going on. I've been hiding in the apartment doing paper work for the last two months because I wanted to avoid people asking me if I'm expecting. Frankly, we can't hide it any longer. It's time to tell our friends and family. I need their support if I'm going to be a successful mother, and get through this pregnancy of course.

Pregnancy hasn't been all that bad. My first trimester was miserable though. I was nauseous and puking a lot, I was extremely irritable, and I was very dizzy. Quite frankly, my body was being a jerk to me. Thankfully, I've entered my second trimester. Sure, I still have my problems, but one great thing has come from this; I enjoy making love with Tobias more than I ever have. I know my parents told us not to make love until we are married, but with my crazy hormones, I can't help it. Right now, our love making is so much sweeter, and so much more tender, but there also times where it is so much more powerful and so much more passionate. He's really sweet to me, always making sure that I'm sexually satisfied. It's actually pretty funny some times. The other night, Tobias and I were making love when I was laying on my back at the edge of the bed and he was hovering over me, his feet planted firmly to the ground. He went in, and asked if I preferred him to move slowly and sensually, or quickly and passionately. The past week or so, we had been making love every night, and I always had him move quickly and passionately, because that was how I could achieve a rather powerful orgasm. He knows this, but he still asks because he's still quite unsure of how to please me because, of course, he's never made love to a pregnant woman. He still is never sure if he should fondle my growing breasts in his hands, or if he should use his tongue. Here's the other funny thing: every time he sees me naked now, he just stares at me with a goofy look on his face, drinking in every curve of my ever changing body. Its like he is hypnotized by my naked form. There even times where he's so determined to see me nude, that he'll try cheesy pick up lines. One of the funniest he's ever said was,"hey look, I've found a hidden treasure, but it's buried underneath your clothes!" When he said this I replied,"well, you'd better have a high quality shovel to get to it!" Not the best come back, but it did the trick for the occasion. He definitely has a great shovel.

As I'm enjoying thinking about the other night, I sit at the dinner table so that when my friends and family come, they won't be able to see the changes my body has been growing through. The only way the would be able to tell is if they notice that my breasts are bigger, which would require staring at them, but that would lead to not only an angry father, but an angry Tobias. He will hurt anyone who looks at me that way. What's also kind of odd is that I sometimes stare at my own breasts, although its not for the same reasons horny teenage boys would. I stare at them in the mirror only because I'm intrigued by how much they are growing. I now finally believe what Christina once told me: I actually do have boobs! Its a miracle! Or at least, I think so. Anyway, to hide, my 'miracles', the dress I'm wearing for the dinner tonight molds around them in a way that makes them look smaller than usual, and less round, but it doesn't press them, otherwise, since they are tender, it would hurt. The dress also doesn't hide the fact that I'm pregnant, but sitting behind the table the way I am does.

Since Christina already knew I'm pregnant, I had her come by early to help me put on some makeup to hide the glowing skin that comes with pregnancy. I didn't really pay attention to her process because all I was thinking about was having to deliver this life changing news to my parents. I know it's not going to be easy. Now that they are going to be here in a few minutes, I'm starting to get a little nervous. Thankfully, I'll be waiting at the table while Tobias greets them. That doesn't help my nerves, but it does help me procrastinate just a little longer. Christina sits at my left, trying to reassure me that everything is going to be ok.

Before I know I, there's a knock on the door. Tobias opens, expecting my parents to be on the other side, but instead, he finds everyone there _except_ my parents. Maybe they aren't coming. That is possible. I mean, something could have come up and my parents couldn't come because of it. As everyone sits down at the table, I sigh in relief, but I jump when I hear another knock on the door. When Tobias opens, they are here this time. Tobias extends his hand to my mother, to shake it, but instead she just hugs him, like he is her son. He's startled at first, because he not only didn't expect it, but he's not used to hugs, except from me, but he does hug her back. When he lets her go, my father even hugs him. That surprises me; I thought my father hated Tobias, especially after what happened when we last saw them. There's something going on here, but I'm not quite sure what it is, but I'm not going to let it bother me; I got shit to do.

* * *

The evening is going pretty well. There is a lot of small talk and a few jokes are told by none other than Zeke and Uriah, but their jokes seem to irritate my parents. Tobias tries to cheer them up a bit by telling my parents that he is being promoted to Eric's leadership position because Eric did something stupid that go him factionless, but I don't quite know what that was. I tell my parents that I am also getting a promotion in the Police Department. That seems to put them in a better mood. We tell them about some of the changes in Dauntless, like how no one will ever be cut in initiation ever again. At this point, it seems like this is the best time to tell them why they are here. I look at Tobias, who sits at my right, but he doesn't look at me. We had agreed to give them the news when my parents were in the best mood, which seems to be now, but it seems like he doesn't realize it. Suddenly, he looks at me and stands up. Everyone locks their eyes on him. "Ok, there's something needs to be done here," he breathes. I guess he's going to break the news to them, even though we agreed that I would, since they are my parents, but I can live with this. "Mr. and Mrs. Prior," he continues,"I love your daughter more than anything. She means the world to me. I don't know what I'd do without her, and to prove that to you, I've gone out of my comfort zone and tried something that most Dauntless wouldn't do: write poetry. I wrote a poem for her, and I would like for you to listen as a read it to her." I look at him, baffled. He's not the kind of guy who is a big romantic and does all that crazy lovey dovey stuff that some guys do in books that I was forced to read in school. This is not like him, but I decide to let it continue because my parents seem interested, and if that puts them in a bettermood, so be it. He then pulls out a piece of paper and turns to me."Beatrice Prior," he sighs,

"I need you like a heart needs to beat,

like the earth beneath my feet,

like the earth needs the sun,

like a cheetah needs to run,

like a desert needs rain,

like man needs a brain,

like fire needs air,

or else, my inferno will no longer flare."

It's a really sweet poem, and I do like it, but it's still a shock to hear it, especially since Tobias wrote it. Our friends are staring at him, wide eyed, surprised that a Dauntless prodigy would show that he has a soft side. I know Uriah, of course, is trying to refrain himself from yelling "pansycake."

I smile at him, letting him know that I like it, despite the fact that it is out of his character. I stand up to try to kiss him, but he stops me and continues,"I know its odd for a Dauntless to say those kinds of things, but I mean it. Beatrice Prior, I love you, always have, always will, and I don't want to lose you. As much as I hate to admit it, I do have a weakness, and that is you." Our friends try to laugh at the fact that he let a girl make him look weak, but he glares at them for moment, his fiery gaze shutting them up. He goes on,"I used to think that I didn't need much to survive, ever since you landed in that net, I've realized that I was wrong. I…need…. you." He stutters a bit, and I chuckle a little, realizing that he's, for once, nervous, but I'm not quite sure why, or at least, I don't think I'm sure. He then regains his composure and continues,"I don't want to lose you, and with that, I have a serious question to ask you." He gets down on one knee, pulls out a small, black, velvet box, everyone jumps out of their seats in shock, and we all realize what is happening. This, I really wasn't expecting. I don't even know if my dad is going to approve it, but in this moment, it doesn't matter, because it is my decision, not his.

"Beatrice, 'Tris' Prior," he beams,"will you marry me?" He then opens the small box and reveals a gorgeous ring with a black diamond surround by several small gray stones. Engraved into the black diamond is the Dauntless and Abnegation symbols. On one side of the ring there is a '6' and the other side has a 'four'. I have millions of thoughts flying threw my head, but one thought is clear, and I let it leave my lips instantly,"yes." As everyone claps for us, he slips the ring on my finger, we both stand up, and he kisses me, in front of everybody, including my parents. The kiss is strong and fierce, like I am when I fight, but it is also soft and gentle, like he is when he is with me.

When we release, our moment of joy is cut short when we suddenly realize that I'm standing, and everyone can see my pregnant belly. My father's face instantly goes from joy, to anger. "Beatrice," he says through gritted teeth,"are my eyes deceiving me?" "No dad," I breathe,"What you see is real, I am pregnant, and yes, it is because of actually why we, invited you over, or at least so I thought. I wasn't expecting him to propose, and I got caught up in the moment. I was about to tell you guys about it when all of this happened. "It's my fault Mr. Prior," Tobias butts in, now gripping my hand tightly," we had planned on this dinner to tell you and our friends that we are expecting, but I bought the ring a few days after you told me that I could marry her, and I've been waiting for months for the right moment to pop the question, and I felt like this was the right moment." I quickly decide not to think about when or how he got my parent's permission to marry me, because right now I'm focused on how to calm my dad down, as he is glaring at Tobias with a look so intense, that it could burn right through him. "Tell me when this happened!" my father demands. "Uh…. the night we visited you in Abnegation," I admit. "You mean to tell me," my father booms,"You, Four, got my daughter pregnant, in my house?! You, boy, are dead meat!" With that, my father leaps over the table and tackles Tobias. This night went from absolutely amazing, to a crazy nightmare. We were hoping my dad wouldn't attack Tobias in front of a crowd, but that didn't work. Now this night is ruined.

Now, I'm upset, and thanks to my hormones, I want to cry, but I won't do it in front of my friends, so I run to our bedroom, slam the door shut, lock it, fall onto the bed, and cry. I don't usually cry, but I'm too upset to care right now. Outside, I hear someone trying to open the door. but then I hear some banging. "Stop, Mr. Prior, stop! Please!" I hear Tobias beg near my door,"I'm not going to fight you. You know that. Please, you're making Tris upset. I know you're mad at me, but please don't ruin this night for Tris!" "Andrew!" I hear my mother yell,"please do stop! You know it was bound to happen eventually! I know you're mad that it happened in our home, but don't let your anger blind you from realizing what you are doing now; Four is right, you're ruining this night for Beatrice! The proposal and the announcement of Beatrice's pregnancy was supposed to be a happy occasion, and you're ruining it! You should be happy for her that Beatrice has found love! You should be happy that her and Four are having a child! You should be happy that you are going to be a granddad!" "But they're too young, Natalie!" my father pleads. "Andrew, age is just a number!," my mother yells back,"I know you want her to be your little girl forever, but you know that can't happen. She's growing up, whether you like it or not! If you can't calm down, step outside, and I'll be with you in a minute so we can leave!" I hear him groan, but he stomps away and I hear the front door slam shut behind him.

"Tris," Tobias begs,"please come out now. It's ok. Everything is going to be ok. Your dad is outside, so he won't bother you. You'll be ok." I get up, slowly open the door, and lean into Tobias, his arms wrapping around me lovingly. We stand there like that until my sobbing ceases. He then puts one arm around my shoulder and guides me back to the table. My mother then embraces me and says,"Beatrice, it's ok. I'm not mad. I'm happy for you. I'm glad you've fell in love with this wonderful man. He's perfect for you. I'm glad that you are pregnant with his child. You two will make great parents, I know it. I'm excited to be a grandmother. I'm excited for your future. Don't let this night be ruined by your father's anger; he'll get over it. We both love you, and we always will." I squeeze her tight, and whisper,"thanks mom." With that, I give her one last squeeze and let her go. She, and the rest of our friends start making their way out the door. I turn and walk toward our room, and as I step inside I hear Zeke say,"nice job, genius! You knocked her up in her parents' house!" "Shut up Zeke!" Tobias groans. With that, he slams the door shut, he runs over to me, scoops me up, lays me on the bed, lays down next to me, pulls the covers over us, and wraps me in his arms. "Everything is going to be ok," he whispers as we fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took long to write this chapter! I've been kind of off lately. Plus, this chapter took a while, because I was distracted by movies and shit. Not my best excuse, but its true. I just like to have something going on nearby.**

**Anyway, I forgot to mention that the proposal last chapter was unexpected, even for me. I wasn't planning on writing it just yet, but I felt it was a good idea to put it in there, and it just kinda happened. **

**Also, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They mean ****_a lot_**** to me. They really motivated me to write. I'm still struggling, as I keep writing myself into corners, so I always have to write myself out of them. I got stock in the first paragraph of this chapter! It took me days to figure out how to get out of it! Plus, I'm sorry about getting distracted, thus causing these chapters to come out later than I wanted.**

**I also must say this chapter is a bit shorter than I had planned, but it is still hard for me to write long chapters, but I'm working on it.**

**Anywho, enough jabbering, here is Chapter 18:**

* * *

TOBIAS'S POV

CRASH! Glass shards sprinkle the bed. The overhead light blinds me for a moment. When I can see again, I already have a gun at my head. Tris is up and fighting, but someone sneaks up behind her and points a gun at her stomach. When she realizes what's going on, she freezes. "Turn and face me," a familiar voice booms. She turns around immediately, her cheeks blushing red with anger. I look around and see that there are four figures standing around us, all of them with a mask to conceal their faces. "Now then," the voice starts as one figure steps around Tris and ties her hands behind her,"Four, either you go to the control room and find the file 'corn starch' for me, or else my buddy here will kill your whole family, in one shot. "I'll do whatever you ask, Max, but please don't take them from me," I plead. "Lets go to the control room, then!" Max demands. "Max," I groan,"did you forget that the control room is always heavily guarded and there is always someone in there to watch for stuff like, oh I don't know, kidnapping?" "Then you'd better figure out how to get me that file!" he roars.

I stop and think for a moment. I can't just walk out and leave Tris here with them. They may kill her before I get the chance to get back. I can't take just one of them with me because their masks make them look suspicious, and if they take the masks off it will look like I'm helping a fugitive because all of these guys are supposed to be in jail. I can't hack the control room from here because all control room files are protected by a system that alerts the control room workers that the files are being hacked. What can I do? Suddenly, it dawns on me. I can send someone to get the file on a thumb drive, but that would require knowing someone who has access to the control. There are only two people whoI know that have that kind of access: Will and Zeke. However, Will won't get me that file without asking questions, but Zeke will. "Ok, Max, I can get you thatfile, but I need to make a phone call," I tell him. "Fine, but make it quick," he demands. I go to the phone and before I call Zeke, I realize that I don't have to give Max the file. There is another way around this, but I still need to call Zeke. The only problem is that Max has ears on me, so I can't tell Zeke exactly what I need him to do. I need a way to explain what I need to him indirectly, but I think I have a way. "Hey buddy, why are you calling in the middle of the night," Zeke groggily says as he answers the phone. "I need a favor," I reply,"and it's really important. I need you to go to the control room and get a file called 'corn starch' and put it on a thumb drive and I need you to deliver it to me. I'd get it myself, but I'm stuck at the moment. Zeke, listen to me carefully, I _need_ your help." With that, I hang up before he can ask any more questions, I hope that he understands what I'm asking of him.

"Alright Max," I breathe,"I have a buddy of mine who is going to go to the control room to get the file. He is going to put it on a thumb drive and bring it here. Ok?" "Fine," he groans. I sit down on the couch and wait anxiously, hoping that Zeke will help me out here. I look at Tris, who is now tied to a chair and a gun still at her stomach. Most of the time, she wouldn't have allowed herself to be bound to a chair, as she usually fights back, but now that she's carrying a child, she won't risk it. I then look at Max. He has the most evil look in his eyes, but why? What could drive a man mad enough to hold a pregnant woman hostage? This is not the Max I used to know.

When I first came to Dauntless, and after I finished initiation, Max treated me like I was his own son, so for the first time I had felt like I had a real father. He even invited me into his own home. He took me under his wing and taught me about the old Dauntless, the Dauntless he grew up in. He told me about how no one was ever cut from Dauntless initiation, how Dauntless emphasized that bravery is more than just reckless acts, and how Dauntless wasn't as cruel as it is now. He also said thats the Dauntless he wanted back. At the time, he wasn't a leader at all; he had the one job that most considered as 'the least Dauntless.' He was a nurse; the only male nurse in years. He loved his job. He loved to help others. The leader before him, Bruce, was the exact opposite. Bruce approached him one day and told Max that there was something in him that he liked. Bruce told Max that he should become his second in command because he felt that Max could carry out the Dauntless he envisioned, which is the Dauntless that we live in now: cruel, reckless, and immoral. At first Max wanted nothing to do with it, but something happened to him, something that he would never tell me about, that made him change his mind. Two months after my initiation, Bruce slipped off one of the narrow ledges in the pit and fell to his death. Max became the new leader as a result, but when this happened, he wasn't the same person that took me under his wing. He was just like Bruce, cold and hard. He was the one thing he told me to never become: evil. It was a few months later that he tried to recruit me to be a leader like Bruce recruited him, but I wouldn't do it. I did not want to aid this…. this… stranger. He wasn't the man I used to know; he left me, and I have no idea why. Him leaving me caused me to hurt more than I already was from my own father.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Max asks, pulling me from my thoughts. "You've changed Max," I say bluntly. He comes and kneels down near me and breathes,"Four, you're right. I'm not the same man I one was, but I can't be in that man anymore. The world is constantly changing, so I had to change with it, and you should too." "But what is changing in the world?" I ask. "Life," he urges,"Life is changing everywhere. Life is unpredictable, crazy, and unforgiving. Life is a powerful thing; it can be made or taken; it can be wonderful or terrible; it can be anything you ever wanted or everything you dreaded; it can be joyful or painful; it can change or break you. Life is life. Think about that." I then ask,"Max, what has life done to you?" "Life has hurt me, and I don't want to be hurt ever again. I want to control life for this reason," he replies. "Max," I whisper,"Life damages you, some way, somehow, and it always will, but you have to learn to control how it damages you. You control what it damages and how much is damaged. Life isn't meant to be damaged; its meant to be more than that." "What is life meant to be then?" he snaps. "I….I…. I don't know that yet. I'm still learning that myself," I tell him.

Before this conversation has a chance to continue, there's a knock on the door. I go to the door, but I don't open it. Instead, I tell him to slide it under the door. I then step to the side, and the door gets busted down. Zeke then launches himself at Max, who stands behind me, pinning him to the wall. Will, Christina, and Uriah jump through the broken window and attack the other three guys, including the guy holding a gun at Tris's stomach. I jump for the gun instantly. I take the cold thing into my hands and stand as Zeke gets knocked to the ground by Max. I point the gun at Max and yell,"STOP!" Everyone freezes. I then nod my head toward Tris, indicating for someone to untie her. As Christina moves toward Tris to untie her, Zeke heads to the phone to call the police department. As soon as Tris is untied she dives straight into my arms, but I hold her with one arm while the other still holds the gun aimed at Max. Tris then steps off to the side and starts walking toward our room because she doesn't want to be anywhere near Max right now. Suddenly, she turns around when she hears Christina get knocked to the ground by one of Max's man. This man then takes aim for Tris's stomach. As he pulls the trigger I run, dropping my gun, and jump in front of her, taking the bullet for her. As I fall, the man collapses with me. Then, the world goes black.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this story needed some suspense! Its almost 2 AM, but I'm working on the next chapter now! I'll get it up when I can!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey peeps! Again, sorry for the cliffhanger I left you on! I thought I'd make it up to you by making this chapter a lemon! I hope you guys like it!**

**Also, I'm trying something different here. See, I feel repetitive when I write things like "I said" or "she replied" and stuff like that. What I tried to do this chapter is not say those things. The reason I wrote that stuff in before was because I was worried you wouldn't be able to tell who is speaking, but I'm hoping that you can if I don't include that stuff. Please tell me if you are at all confused and/or don't like it this way. Or you can tell me if you like it better this way. **

**Before I forget, please read "Daunted" by my friend "itsalreadybeendone."**

**Also check out "Stayin Alive" by my friend .write (in case you didn't figure it out, where it says dot there should be a dot, but ffn won't let me write the dots in there because they think its some kind of email address).**

**Shoutout to bankhead56 and gabby for some extremely positive reviews.**

**Also, Please, please, please keep those reviews coming. They really motivate. I hate to sound so needy and shit, but they keep me going, please keep reviewing, and please say more than just "update please" or something. Thanks! I really appreciate it**

**Enough babble, here's chapter 19:**

* * *

TOBIAS'S POV

When I wake up, I'm laying in my own bed. The lights are on and I see Tris laying next to me staying next to me. "I'd thought you'd never wake up," she whispers. "I had to, or else I wouldn't see you again,""Thanks for taking that bullet for me." "Of course. I'd do anything for you. You know that." "Well, thank you. you didn't have to do that." I take her hand in mine and kiss it gently. "Yes I did, or else I lose both of you," I say as I place my hand on her pregnant belly. She sighs, realizing that, if it wasn't for me, we would have lost our unborn child, and possibly her too. I try to turn and hug her, but pain shoots through my right shoulder. Only now do I realize that I'm shirtless and have several bandages covering what must be a now empty bullet hole. "Hey, Tobias, how did Zeke know we needed his help?" "When I called him, I stressed the word _need_, and he knows that I don't like asking for help and that I normally don't _need_ anything from him. He knows that when I actually ask for help, and when I say that I _need _something, he knows its not just serious, it means that it's probably something dangerous that I can't handle alone." She looks at me like I'm crazy, but I tell her that she shouldn't worry about it. I tell her that all that matters is that she's safe. "I was shot in the shoulder?" I stupidly ask, trying to change the subject. "No shit Sherlock!" she laughs. Its good to see she can still have a sense of humor, even after all of this.

"The doctor said you were lucky. It didn't go in very deep. He took it out pretty easily." "What happened after I was shot?" "The cops arrived and shot the guy who shot you instantly. They took Max and his group into custody right away. Christina, Zeke, Will, and Uriah ran to the infirmary to get a doctor down here. I would have taken you there myself, but I don't have enough muscle to lift you at the moment. When the doctor came by, he wouldn't let them in here, so he sent them home, but he let me stay though, since I live here. He got the bullet out of you easily, then he lifted you and put you in the bed. He said that you'll be fine, but you need to rest." "For how long?" "He said you need to be on bed rest for a day or so, just be on the safe side. He said the bullet really didn't do much damage. There is a small hole, but its very shallow." "So I can't do anything for two days." "Yep. He also said, no sex." "Oh come on, you have got to be kidding me!" "Hey, I don't like this any more than you do. My hormones are driving me nuts!" "But why?" I whine. "He said that the sweat would make the bandages stop sticking, leaving your wound open." "So we got to wait two friggin days before we can make love again?" "No," she breathes. I sigh in relief. "We have to wait until your wound scabs over, which, thanks to some medicine, will only take a week." "What a week? I'd rather have to wait two days!" "Tobias, if it wasn't for the medicine, it'd be several weeks!" "How am I going to keep my hands off of you?" I ask as I tuck a hair behind her cheek. "I don't know," she breathes,"It's going to be hard for me two, but we have no choice."

* * *

As the week goes on, it gets harder and harder to keep my hands off of her. I can barely look at her, and when I do, my pants almost burst open. The other day I walked into the bathroom just after she stepped out of the shower. I almost jumped on her right then and there. I don't think I can wait much longer. Quite frankly, making love to her is the only thing I can think about this entire week, day in and day out. Even at work, its what I think about. Lets face it, I'm a horny teenage boy. I can't help but blush bright red when Zeke teases me about it because he read it on my face. Plus, during Tris's first trimester, I was always grumpy because I couldn't be intimate with her, but I didn't let her see that. I love her enough to step back when I need to. In fact, I love her so much that I'd go a lifetime without sex if that was what she wanted. Did I just think that? How cheesy. Eh, oh well, its the truth. I love her, I really do, and I'd do anything for her. If she's not in the mood for sex, so be it. I guess I just really missed being with her in that way, and it showed when I was working with Zeke in the control room.

Thankfully, tonight, when I get done with work, it will have been a week. The problem is that my shift can't end soon enough. When it finally does, I race back to our apartment. I get in there, expecting her to be on the couch reading her book, but she's not there. I stroll into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable when I see her. She's here, lying on the bed, _naked_, waiting for me. _Damn, she's hot. _My pants are literally about to burst open. I can't get them off soon enough; I strip myself instantly and leap onto the bed, kissing her fiercely. "Do you think it was worth the wait?" she laughs. "Definitely." My hands become greedy, roaming her beautiful body. My hands roam through her magnificent curves and over the precious hill that is her stomach. She moans into my mouth, making me even harder. As we both lay next to each other, I grasp her breasts, massaging them tenderly, just how she likes. My hands then glide down to her heated center, rubbing the sensitive bud between her folds. She yelps out in pleasure, almost cumming right there. _Gosh, she's so wet. _As I rub the little nub, she bucks her hips against my hand, reveling in the pure bliss I'm bringing her. I really enjoy doing this for her because I love that _I_ can make her feel that kind of pleasure and because, lets face it, I love being able to touch her that way. However, I only circle it for a minute because I know that if I do this for too long, she'll finishway before either of us want her to. When I stop what I'm doing, she leans in close and whispers,"Tobias, _please. _Make love to me. I need you, in me, now!" "Well aren't you demanding," I tease. "Just shut up and get in there!" She surely is a feisty one, but thats one thing I love about her.

I laugh as I turn her so she's straddling me, my length pressing into her stomach. She lifts herself up, and sinks down onto me, and I groan, closing my eyes knowing that I'm finally getting what I've needed for so long. As we move together, she screams in pleasure, drowning out my low groans of bliss. She's screaming so loud that I'm surprised our neighbors don't come knocking on our door to tell us to shut up. The bed is shaking so much that it's a wonder that it hasn't collapsed. I open my eyes briefly, taking in the beautiful sight that she is. Her head is thrown back, eyes closed, mouth agape. I look down to see the tiny bud between her folds crashing into my pelvic bone. _Damn, thats hot_. I look up again, watching as her perfect breasts bounce as we move. _Damn, she's sexy._ I then start to feel her walls clenching around me, indicating that she's close to the end. I throw my head back and close my eyes again, realizing that I'm close as well. We move as one, the friction between our moving skin causing the white hot heat between us to grow. Suddenly, she screams louder than ever before as we both feel an explosion, the fire of our orgasms everywhere in our bodies, a sea of flames consuming every bit of us.

As our bodies start to go lax, she lies herself down next to me, our breaths fast and jagged. She lays her head on my chest as I wrap her in my arms. "Wow, that was just…. wow," she breathes. "I've been waiting all week for that," I tell her. "I know. I have too. I've never craved you so much as I had this past week." "Same here." "As much as I enjoyed that, lets try not to go too long without making love ever again. This needs to happen multiple times a week." "Oh believe me, I agree. One week was just way too long." "Then how were you able to last through my first trimester?" "I honestly think it is because I knew you didn't want it then, and I was ok with it. This time, I knew you wanted me just as much as I wanted you." "I love you, you know that?" "I know. I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter took me a little time, as I wasn't quite sure wanted I wanted to do after what I did the last few chapters. I originally didn't want much outside conflict in this story, but then it would be too sappy and boring. I had to give it more of a plot. Honestly, each chapter is a mystery, even to me. I never know what I'm going to write. I know where I want this story to go, but getting there is what is hard, but I wouldn't want it any other way.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who left a thoughtful review and said more than "update plz" or "update soon." I really appreciate those a lot. In order to thank you guys, if you leave a nice review, I'll give you guys a shoutout. How does that sound? I know it makes me sound desperate for good reviews, but I don't know how else to show my appreciation for them.**

**Also, I think some of you are worried that this story is close to over. Its quite the contrary actually. This story is far from over. I still have a long way to go, and you guys are welcome to join me in the long haul. Just because it seems like thee isn't much left to write about sometimes, it doesn't mean that it is over. This story ain't over until you see the words "THE END." **

**Love you guys, here is le chapter 20:**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

It has been a month since Max attacked us. In the meantime, life has been pretty good, for once. Tobias and I still make love every night, and every night it is wonderful. He acts like he worships my body. Christina keeps asking about my sex life, but I always tell her that I can't talk about it, but she keeps pushing me, but I'm not quite sure why. It is starting to get quite annoying. Finally, one day, when Christina and I are sitting on the couch in my apartment, she asks me again, and I finally stand up to her and say,"I told you, I don't want to say. Why in the world do you keep asking?" "Well,…. uh… Tris…. I might be…." She doesn't have to finish her sentence. "I kind of figured. You've been acting kind of funny lately. How long have you known?" "I found out on the night Max attacked you." "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I'm surprised she kept this from me. She usually is an open book. She blushes bright red. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to burden you with my problems when you were already dealing with your own." "Chris, you know I'm always here for you. Pregnancy is not something you can hide forever, and you know you don't have to hide anything from me for my sake. You can tell me anything." "So, you're not mad?" "No, of course not. Why would I be mad?" "Because I was worried you'd be mad that I kept it from you." "I wish you would trust me like I trust you." "You're right. I should have told you sooner." "Does Will know?" "Yeah, he was there when I went to the infirmary to get tested for it. He's happy about it, but we agreed to keep it on the down low. I'm sure he wouldn't mind telling you and Four though."

"Is this why you've been asking about my sex life? You want to know what its like to have sex while pregnant?" She nods her head. "In that case, I suppose I can tell you about it, but only because I think it will help you guys out with your own life in the bedroom. The first trimester, you aren't going to want to have sex right away. You aren't going to be in the mood for it, and Will has to be ok with it. The second trimester though, you are going to want sex like crazy. Honestly, you can't even call it that. It's not sex, but rather, it's making love. It can be so much more sensual and sweet than it usually is, or it can be so much more intense and passionate than ever before. It just depends on how you are feeling, but either way, you are going to want to do it every night, because of your hormones. I'm not quite sure about the third trimester though. I haven't read that far into my pregnancy books yet. There, are you happy now?" "Do you think that Will would still want to make love to me when I'll be so fat?" "Chris, men friggin love pregnant women; they think pregnant women are beautiful. Four friggin worships my body right now. Most likely, he'll have an even harder time keeping his hands off of you." "Thanks Tris, you're a great friend, you know that?" "No shit sherlock."

"Tris?" a voice utters. I look at the door and see Tobias standing outside it. "Yeah, whats up?" "Can we talk?" "Um, ok." Christina excuses herself and tells me that we have to talk later, as I have designated her as my wedding planner, and she wants to discuss some things. When she closes the door behind her I look at Tobias, but I can't read his face. "Tobias, what's going on? Is everything ok?" "Yeah, everything is ok. I think." "What's on your mind then?" "I told you how Max has changed since I first met him right?" I nod. "Well, I did some research to see if I could find what changed him. What I discovered was surprising." I stand up and walk into his arms. Something's bothering him. "What is?" "He used to have a daughter, but…." "But what, Tobias?" "She was killed." "Why? How?" "Her body was found in the Chasm, but witnesses state that she didn't jump. Late at night, she was seen trying to defend herself from someone, but the picked her up, and threw her into the chasm. No one knows why?" Why didn't anyone go and help her? Why was she attacked?" "I'm not quite sure. I don't have very much information yet. What I do know that the date of her death was a week before he took a leadership position under Bruce and became the man we know now. Obviously, her death affected him. I can't blame him for being hurt, but I wonder if he knows why she was killed and if that reason is one of the factors that drove him to attack us." "Well, you have to find that out." "How?" "Simple. Go ask him yourself." "How do I know he'll tell me anything?" I stop and think for a moment. He's not going to tell us anything unless he gets something out of it. "You know what else we need to do?" I look at him puzzled. What else could we have to do at this point? "We ought to find out what is in the file 'corn starch.' What is it and what does it do? What does it mean? That should be our first step. Maybe if we look at it, we may find something in there that we can use to make him talk. Does that make sense?" "I think so." "Then come on,Tris, let's go to the control room."

We walk hand in hand to the control room, avoiding the gazes of curious onlookers. It's no secret that I'm pregnant anymore. I finally stepped out of the apartment about two weeks after the attack from Max. I figured there wasn't a point in hiding anymore. I didn't come out and tell everyone, but I just acted like my normal self, showing that this pregnancy doesn't hinder me. I also wasn't going to show it off. I'm not the kind of person who would be like,"hey look at me! I'm preggers." That's the last thing I'd do. I do still feel a little self-conscious because I'm getting bigger and bigger, but I don't let people know that it bugs me. Usually, there isn't much that bugs me, but ever since I've been pregnant, I've been a lot more sensitive lately, and a lot more moody too. I hope I don't snap at anyone for no reason on the way to the control room. I've done it before.

Thankfully, we finally reach the control room. Luckily Zeke is working, so he lets us in without a question. Tobias then sits down at a computer and begins to search for the file. It doesn't take long for him to find the file, but it's locked. "Shit, how do I get the password." "Think about it. One thing you can do is try to find out where the file originated and see who created it." "When did you become so damn smart?" I lean into him and whisper,"You know I'm part Erudite." "Right. I should have known since you have that Erudite arrogance." "Four, you know that not all Erudites are like that." "Yeah, but you can be." I scold him for a moment, and he just laughs. I can't help but laugh with him. "You are right though. Finding the source is probably the best bet." Tobias then starts to work his computer magic. Then I realize something. "Hey, Four?" "Yeah," he says without looking up from the screen. "Isn't it kind of strange how you found that file so quickly?" "Actually, it isn't. One thing I know from working in here so long is where leaders keep their secret files. No one but the leaders are supposed to know about it, but I stumbled upon the spot accidentally one day." "But isn't it encrypted?" "Yes, it is, but when I first find these files, I noticed that they were encrypted, but there is a special hack that I learned to get around it. I was curious, so I decided to go for it. At the time, I didn't find much. The file 'corn starch' was there, but I figured it was nothing because it has such a weird name. I guess I was wrong about that." "Are you sure you're not Erudite?" He turns to me finally, and chuckles a bit. "I'm sure. Anyone can be smart, but the difference is that I'm smart with only a few things while Erudites are smart with a wide range of topics." He then turns back to the screen and continues his work. After a bit, he finally finds the source and creator. "Max made it, and it was made in Erudite." "Erudite? Why would Max have been at Erudite? Why would he have made a file there?" "I don't know, but since he made it, it gives me an idea as to what the password is." "What is it?" He rubs his chin and looks up, thoughts probably flowing through his head. Suddenly, he perks up. "Malia." "Who's Malia?" "According to my research, that was the name of his daughter." "Try it then." He types it in and it works. The file opens, but there are a bunch of other folders within it. One of them is colored red and sticks out. It's labeled 'M'. Tobias opens it and clicks on the first file inside. "Well, I'll be damned."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey there! A couple of things.**

**One: I will rarely change POV's in the middle of a chapter, but it had to be done for this chapter, so I'm sorry about that.**

**Two: please let me know if you are ever confused as to what is going on.**

**Three: At this point, with each chapter I'm trying to balance out the level of conflict with the fourtris stuff that I oh so enjoy. Its hard, so bear with me. I hope I have a good balance of fourtris and conflict.**

**Four: shout out to Musicmayhem414 for the kindest review last chapter.**

**Enough jabbering, here is chapter 21:**

* * *

TOBIAS'S POV

"Four, is this what I think it is?" "It sure is." "Do you know who the girl is?" "That's Malia, Max's daughter." "How do you know?" "I know that face because when I was doing my research on Max, her picture came up and that is how I found out he had a daughter." "How did you not know that he had a daughter." "I think she had moved out already and became a member of Dauntless before I came in. He didn't mention her at all." "I wonder why. Who's the guy?" "I"m not sure. His face is censored, probably to protect himself. He must have made this video." "Do you think this guy sent this tape to Max?" "From the looks of it, since his face is covered, he probably did, just to spite Max, but who would be cruel enough to send Max a tape of his daughter being taken advantage of like that?" Suddenly, the screen changes. "Four, what just happened to the screen?" "It changed to security footage near the chasm. It is marked with the same date as the video." "This must be when she was fighting back." "I still can't see this guy's face. Can you zoom in?" "I would, but it would be too blurry." Then, screen goes black. "It cut out before her death. I wonder why," I ponder. "Beats me. You're the expert with this stuff." "What I want to know at this point is why take advantage of Max's daughter, and why kill her." "The only way to find that out is to find her rapist/killer. Find the rapist/killer, and we can get him to cough up the motive." "It's not that easy Tris. How are we going to find this guy?" "Go back to the first video." "Ok now what?" "Pause it when I tell you." "OK." A few minutes pass by until she screeches,"NOW!" I pause it immediately. "Look here," she breathes as she points at something on the screen,"look at this guy's tattoo on his arm. That is a pretty complex tattoo, so there has to be only one person with it. Find the tattoo and bam. We've found him." "You are one smart cookie, you know that?" "I know." I take a screen shot of the tattoo and print it out.

"Four, I bet you Tori made it, I can tell because of the style." "Then we should head to Tori and ask her about it." "Not so fast hot shot. She's not going to tell us unless we give her a good reason. She won't betray client confidentiality unless it is absolutely necessary." "We can't show her what we found here." "I know. What we should do now is go talk to Max. We have enough information to get him to talk. He may give us more information that could lead us to evidence. If we have the right evidence, Tori will tell us about who got that tattoo." "Off to Max's then." We make our way through the pit and down the corridor that leads to the Dauntless prison. When we get in, I tell the guards recognize Tris, since she is a police officer who has dragged plenty of arrested people down here, so they let us in no problem. She asks them where Max is being held and they lead us to him. When we get there, the leave us be. I look into his cell and I'm surprised to see him on the edge of his bed, sobbing into his hands. "Max," I whisper, but he doesn't hear me. "Max," I say a bit louder. He perks up, looking into my eyes. "What do you want?" he spits. "Look," Tris explains,"We know about Malia and what happened to her. We don't blame you for being upset because we saw the video. Max, does your behavior have something to do with what happened to her." "Yes, unfortunately it does." "Max, what have you been trying to accomplish by getting that file? You made the file yourself, in Erudite. Why didn't you get it yourself?" "Ah, Four, but that is where you are wrong. I didn't make the file. Someone logged in under my name in Erudite and put it together." I pinch my nose and breathe,"how are we supposed to believe that you didn't make it when the password was your daughter's name?" "It was my daughter's name this whole time? I should have known it would have been that simple! For so long I had tried several passwords, but nothing worked! Thats why I needed your help."

"Max," I continue,"did you become a leader after you got that video because you wanted to find the man who killed and raped your daughter." "Yes. I want to find that man and kill him. I thought that it would be easier to find him if I was a leader, but I guess I was wrong." "Max, we can find him. We got some information on him that we think can help locate him, but we need evidence to support our case. Can you tell us anything that we should know." "Four, why should I tell you anything, you threw me in jail." "Max, you attacked us, in our own home, and in Abnegation. Of course we threw you in jail. Please, Max. Tell us what you know. If you give us that information, we can find this man and punish him for what he did." "Would you allow me to be set free?" "Not unless we find him. Until we find him, you're the only person responsible for a crime. After all, one of your guys did shoot me, and almost shot Tris's child. You threatened us, Max, You need to be held accountable." "Fine. Keep me in prison, but promise you'll find this guy." "If you tell us what we need to know, I promise you we will find this man."

"The only thing I know is that, who ever raped and killed Malia, didn't do it just to spite me, but that was part of his plan. 'Corn Starch' contains his plans. Malia was just a part of it. I don't think him rapping her was an important part of the plan, but killing her was. He wanted her out of the way. I know he is planning on more things, but I'm not sure what. 'Corn Starch' details it. I'm afraid I don't have any more information. I found this out all of this information because I talked to one of his accomplices, but I killed him afterward because I was angry. I hope that you guys can figure this out." "Max, Tris and I got this. We won't let this man get away with it. You should have just told us what was going on instead of attacking us. You should have known we could help you." "I know, but I was afraid you guys wouldn't help me." "You should know me better, Max. Other than Tris and Zeke, no one knows me better. You were like a father to me, and you betrayed me." "I know. I'm sorry Four." As we are walking out, Max calls out to me, "Four, now that Eric and I are imprisoned, you're in charge of Dauntless."

* * *

"Tris, do you think Tori will tell us anything." "No, not yet. We need to get a look at those plans that Max was talking about. It could be big." We make our way back to the control room and I begin to pull the file back up again. "Uh, Tris." "Yeah?" "The file is gone." "What do you mean it's gone?" "I mean it's gone, vanished. It isn't even in the trash." "We have to find that file." "How?" "I'm not sure on this one." We walk out of the control room, thinking to ourselves where the file could be when Christina walks up to Tris and says,"there you are! I've been looking all over for you! We need to plan your wedding! I want you guys married ASAP, so lets go!" Poor Tris blushes bright red when she realizes that there is no chance at getting out of this, but she tries anyway. "But Chris, I have work to do!" "Oh please, Tris, you always have work to do when it comes to girly stuff!" "Yeah, but this is important!" "So is this, now come on!" "Sorry Four." "Its ok. Maybe it would be good to take our minds off of this for awhile. Maybe we will come up with something." "Ok." As she leaves, I realize what Max said. I'm the leader of Dauntless. This means two things: I need to figure out what it is that needs to be done to keep Dauntless up and running, and two, I have to see my father again, twice a month. Oh great.

TRIS'S POV

Tobias is right. We need a break from this. Plus, I too want to be married ASAP. It will mean that we are one, and that is what we need to be at this point, so I have no choice but to let Christina drag me back to the apartment. "OK. First things first. We need a date. How about next week?" "Next week? Christina, are you crazy? We can't plan a wedding in that short of time!" "Tris, yes, I'm crazy, and so are you, but we can get this done in a week. I've been working on the details for a while." "You have everything ready to go?" "Yep. All that needs to be done is that you pick out your dress, your bridesmaids' dresses, and Four needs to get a tux for him and his groomsmen." "You might as well keep everything else a surprise." "I was planning on it. I figured you wouldn't know what you wanted, so I did it all for you." "You're a great friend, you know that?" "No shit Sherlock."

Before I realize it, Christina has dragged me, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn to a wedding dress shop. She wants them all there when I find the right dress. "Chris?" "Yeah Tris?" "I want my mother to be one of my bridesmaids. It would mean a lot." "Will do Tris. I'll send Will to get her as soon as he swings by to give me something I need from him. He'll be here soon, so lets get you the right wedding dress." We go through several white ones, but none of them work for me. "Chris, is there any in black?" "We can find out. I mean, there should be some black ones, it is Dauntless after all." She works her magic with the shop keeper, and soon enough, she brings out several black wedding dresses. Some are too short, some are too long, but eventually I find one that I absolutely love. It is black of course, but its simple. It is strapless, withsmall white jewels at the top in the shape of a 'V', its slim fitting to show off my curves, it's a little frilly about the bottom, and it has a few tiny gems sprinkled around the bottom. "Chris, I think this is the one." "I agree," a familiar voice chirps. I turn around to see if my ears are deceiving me. "Mom!" "Beatrice!" I try to run to my mom, but I almost trip over my dress, but I'm able to catch myself. She embraces me for a moment, then she pushes me away at arms length to get a better look at my dress."Well, don't you look stunning!" "Thanks mom!" "Four sure is a lucky man! I'm sure he'll have a hard time with self- control." "Mom!" "What? Its true!" "I'd expect Christina to say something like that not you!" "I told you she'd say that Christina." "You were right Mrs. Prior. I owe you 5 bucks." "Keep the money dear. I just wanted you to know I think I know my own daughter pretty well. Speaking of which, I'm pretty sure you, Beatrice, have not been refraining from having fun with Four like you father and I asked you to." "Dammit mom! How'd you know?" "It is written all over your face. You did it last night!" "Ugh mom!" "Beatrice?" "Ugh, please don't tell dad." "Oh I won't. He's still mad that you're pregnant, and this would just make it worse." "Mom, its just hard with my hormones and stuff." "I know sweetheart. I'm not mad. I get it. I can't stop you, as much as I want to. You're still a little girl to me too sometimes." "Ugh, will I ever out grow that?" "Nope."

After I get some shoes picked out for the dress, and Christina insisted on high heels, I start to search for the right bridesmaids dress. I eventually settle on some one-shoulder knee length dresses. I let the girls pick out what shoes they want. I go to pay for everything. When the price comes up I realize that I don't have enough money for my dress. I'm about to take it back to get another, but my mother steps in. "No Tris, that dress is perfect for you. I'll help you pay for it." "I'll help too!" Christina chirps. "You guys don't have to." "We know, but your mother and I want to. You deserve it." "You guys are so sweet." "Nah, we just love you." Luckily, they didn't have to pay too much more. I decide to keep all the dresses at Christina's place so that Tobias doesn't see them, and I know that Will won't go into Christina's closet because he knows he'd get lost in there. It is friggin huge, and I'm not sure how she ended up with such a large closet.

I get back to my apartment to find Tobias sitting on the couch, just sitting and waiting for me. "Hey, Tobias, how was the rest of your day." "It was ok. I found out that I'm the new Dauntless leader, so we'll have to move to one of the leader apartments, but we can do that after we are married. I also found out what that job entails, but Zeke's actually been taking care of everything for a while because he didn't want to burden me." "That was nice of him." "Yeah, but as soon as we are married, he'll hand the reigns over to me." "Anything else happen today?" "Yeah. Will told me that Christina want us married a week from today, so I was forced to get tuxes for my groomsmen and I, so I'm all set. I was also told that Christina already has the entire wedding planned out." "She sure does, and I got my wedding dress and my bridesmaids dresses." "I can't wait to see that dress on you." "Oh, but you'll have to." "Damn." "Hey, Tobias." "Yeah?" "It feels wrong to be doing this when a killer/ rapist is on the loose." "What do you mean?" "I mean that I feel bad that I was out doing something for me when I should be searching for this criminal, like we promised Max." "Tris, you need to sometimes think of yourself. I know that Abnegation in you makes it hard, but you have to. Plus, you deserve to have time to do stuff like you did with Christina today." "It doesn't feel like it." "Tris, Tris, Tris. My selfless, brave, intelligent Tris. You deserve to be happy, whether you think so or not." "How do you know?" "I just do."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for hanging in there! I got of couple of things to say.**

**I tried a new thing with my writing. I tried to have a little fun with it, but it didn't work, at all. It went horribly, so I have to say this: This is honestly one of the worst things I've written since this story began. Its mostly a filler, but its a bad filler. Its kind of boring, but it is necessary. I absolutely do not like this chapter at all. It came out so shitty, and I'm sorry about that. Please don't give up on me though. Please have faith in me, because you and I both know I can do better. I'm sorry this is a shitty chapter.**

**This is also one of the longest chapters I've written, so I'm sorry this one had to be boring and long.**

**I'm also sorry that I once again change POVS in the chapter, but I didn't want to have to split both POVS into two chapters because I can't get very much length or very good quality with either, so this was the only solution.**

**I also quote the song "Hit the Lights" by Selena Gomez &amp; the Scene, so I don't take credit for it. **

**Enough chitter chatter. Here is le shitty chapter 22:**

My wedding is approaching fast, but all I can think about is where in the world 'Corn Starch' went. Unfortunately, since the wedding is tomorrow, Christina is forcing me to have a bachelorette. party, but she lets me decide on how many people I want to bring. I don't like having a lot of people around, so I tell her I just want to hang with her. She's cool with it. Somehow, she's found a night club in the Dauntless compound, so she made me go. I don't even pay attention to the dress I'm wearing, except for the fact that it is black and shows off more skin then I'd like. When we get to the club, I'm paralyzed, not with fear, but because of uncertainty. I'm not sure what to do. "Chris, I don't know what to do here." Tris, just go out there and have fun." "How? I have no idea what to do." Christina just shakes her head. "Tris, do you not know how to have fun?" "No, Chris, I do not." "Well, come on, Tris. I'll show you." Christina then drags me out into the middle of the dance floor and begins to dance to the music. I try to mimic her movements, but it doesn't quite feel right, so I just stand there. "Chris, I don't want to do this. I can't figure out what to do and I'm not sure I can do this. Plus, I'm as big as a house. I can barely move with my big pregnant belly" "Tris, just let go" I'm still hesitant, but I take her advice; I listen carefully to the music.

It seems wild and untamed. The song is called _Hit the Lights._ Its an old song, but it fits the club well. I hate to admit it, but I start take the lyrics to heart when it gets to the chorus. It goes _ Hit the lights. Let the music move you, lose control tonight. Come alive, let the moment take you, lose yourself tonight." _Suddenly, I feel free, and I move with the music, letting it take me wherever it is going. "There you go Tris! Thats it!" As I move, I start to notice some people staring at me. Not just people though. Its other men. "Tris, look at all the guys checking you out!" "But I don't want them to be looking at me like that. It makes me feel self- conscious" "Tris, what you need to do is learn that it is ok to be the center of attention of once and a while." "But I don't want to." "Too bad! Gosh, sometimes you still are a Stiff." Suddenly, and just before the bridge is about to hit, Christina climbs onto the bar, stands up on it, points at me, and screams,"Hey everyone, see her, the former Stiff? Lets teach her to lose control tonight!" Everyone then stares at me and cheers. A spotlight then lands on me and I freeze, not knowing what to do with all these eyes on bridge then hits and Christina sings along with it _lets go go all the way lets go go night and day from the floor to the rafters people raise your glasses. We can dance forever_. "People raise your glasses to the former Stiff!" Christina cries. They all do as she says and they cheer. Christina then starts to chant my name with the beat of the music, and the crowd soon follows. Every where I keep hearing "Tris, Tris, Tris, Tris." Christina then gets off of the bar and comes up to me and mouthes,"lose control tonight." I then feel my body move with the music, and when I do, the whole club roars loudly, not even thinking about the fact that I'm pregnant. They see me as one of them, despite my size. Their cheers keep me moving, confidence finally flowing through me, but the song soon ends and the crowd moves on with it. When the song changes, Christina comes up to me and asks,"That wasn't so bad was it?" "No not really," I reply. "Good, now keep it up."

The rest ofnight is blur because I dance so much that I nearly collapse. When that happens, Christina decides we've had too much fun, and for the baby's sake, decides that we need to go back to my apartment to chill. Tobias isn't there yet because he's probably out at his bachelor party. "That was fun, wasn't it Tris?" "Yeah," is all I can manage as I plop down on to the couch. I look at the clock to see that its only 11:30 P.M. "What now Chris?" "Before we start doing anything else, I need to tell you something." "What's that?" "It's nothing bad, Tris. Its just that I bet that, if you could learn to lose control in the bedroom like you did in the club, you and Four would have even more fun!" "Christina!" I blush red, not wanting to discuss my sex life with Christina anymore, and she knows it, but she insists. "What? Tris, I don't see why you can't talk to me about your bedroom life. We're best friends. We should be able to talk about anything!" "Chris, I'm jus not comfortable talking about it! I can barely talk to Four about it!" "Yet you guys do it practically every night." "Well yeah, but we don't talk about it. Some things just can be said, but can only be felt." "So you do bang every night!" "Chris, you're missing the point! I don't want to talk about it." "Tris, Tris, Tris," Christina breathes, shaking her head,"it shouldn't be a big deal. What makes it so difficult for you to talk about it?" "Because its awkward, Chris." "Because you make it awkward!" I sigh. She's right. She is my best friend I should be able to talk about anything with her. "Fine, but can we not talk about it tonight unless it comes up naturally? I want to enjoy tonight." "Thats what this night is for, Tris." "What do we do now, Christina?" "Well we could get into our PJs and watch a movie or we could go back out again and find something to do." "Watching a movie in our PJs would be nice. I know its not something that is done for a normal bachelorette party, but this is my bachelorette party, so it doesn't have to be normal." "Look at you taking control, Stiff." "When will you stop calling me that?" "NEVER!" Christina cries as she runs out the door to her apartment to get her PJs, her hands high in the air, her inner child peeking out a bit. She returns in her comfiest PJs, a big fluffy pillow and blanket, and a large bin full of movies. I also am already in my PJs. "What movie do you want to watch, Tris?" I go through the several movies in the bin, hoping that I'll find something that appeals to both of us.

PAGE BREAK

TOBIAS'S POV

_Earlier that night_

I leave the apartment before Tris, knowing that I should get to Zeke's early so that I can avoid him hassling me for being late to my own bachelor party, because he thinks that I'm always late, even though I'm not. He's just impatient. As soon as I arrive he bursts out the door and drags me to who knows where. "Zeke, were are you taking me?" "Just trust me dude. I got you." At some point we stop and he blindfolds me. "Its a surprise," he tells me. We walk a bit longer until I hear him open a door. He then pushes me inside. "Go ahead buddy, take it off," he urges. When I do, I find myself more pissed at him than ever before. Naked women are everywhere, their breasts jiggling just for the entertainment of customers.I instantly I cover my eyes with my hands and turn away. "Zeke," I hiss,"lead me to the bathroom, NOW!" When we get in there, I can finally open my eyes. "

Zeke, why the hell would you drag me to a strip club when I'm going to be getting married tomorrow?" "I thought you'd like it." "There is only one woman I would ever want to see nude, and that's Tris!" "Come on man. You can look, just not touch." "No, Zeke!" "Man, it is your last night of freedom, enjoy it." "Freedom from what, Zeke?" "Frommarriage! Its a life sentence! I'm surprised you'd want to commit yourself to someone forever! I thought you'd want to be a free man?" "I wouldn't be a free man! I'd be a douche bag who sleep with anyone, but that's not who I am Zeke. I love Tris, more than anything, and I will not look at another woman, at all. Its not fair to her, plus none of them and as hot as she is!" He opens his mouth, about to probably say that he doesn't think Tris is that hot, but he shuts up, knowing that I'l kill him if he says that, and because I'd disagree with him. "Zeke, strip clubs are wrong. It over sexualizes women, making them look like sex objects and not human beings, which is what they are. They're people like we are, and we don't treat them like it because of places like this; places like this are the kinds of things that make women look like nothing more than a toy, and thats not what they are. This is wrong Zeke, absolutely wrong. Get me out of here or I'll hurt you so bad you'll never be able to get out of bed again!" He gulps, but he obliges, placing the blindfold over my eyes and quickly leading me out this horrid place.

"Ok buddy, we're out." I remove the blindfold and I'm relieved to be out of there. "I'm sorry, Four. I just wanted you to have some fun." "Zeke, we still can, just not like that." "What do you want to do then?" "Zeke, how about we just go back to your place and chill." "That sounds like a good idea. Uriah is staying there tonight as well, so we can all hang out and take it easy." "Let's do it."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I once again have been distracted. However, it wasn't just TV that distracted me. I also was mesmerized by the smexy hot guys that covers my computer background (don't judge me! I'm a teenage girl! Deal with it!) Plus, I'm getting ready to go to San Diego ComicCon. Shailene Woodly and Theo James are supposed to be there one of those days to sign autographs, so I'm hoping I'll be able to get one, and in order to do so, I've been busy planning out exactly when and were I need to be for it. I doubt I'll be able to get one, but we'll see. **

**Anywho, this chapter is a bit of a filler and is kind of cheezy, but oh well. I don't give a shit. I feel like my writing is going down the drain anyway, especially with that last chapter. So here is le cheezy chapter 23:  
**

* * *

TOBIAS'S POV

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I look at the bright wall clock hanging on the wall facing me. It reads 4:30 A.M. I feel a slight twinge in my neck from sleeping on Zeke's couch, but I can handle it. Today is a big day, so a slight pain in the neck is nothing compared to what today brings. The knocking continues, and yet Zeke doesn't leave his room. "Zeke!" I groan, but he doesn't get up. I throw a pillow at his closed door, hoping that would wake him up, but I have no luck. I decide I'm going to have to answer it. As I make my way to the door, I trip over Uriah, who passed out drunk right in the middle of the floor last night. He grunts a little, but he doesn't wake up either. I rise and finally reach the door. As I open it, I realize I'm only my boxers, but I don't care because whoever is knocking on the door this early, especially today, better have a damn good reason to be here.

"What do you want?" I spit when I make eye contact with the person standing in the doorway, but I immediately regret my words. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Prior. I thought you were…" "Save it number boy. I don't want to hear your lame excuses." His face glares at me with red hot rage. Anger fills his body. He's obviously still mad at me. "How did you find me since I'm not in my own apartment?" "I have my ways, but that isn't the point. You and I need to talk, now!" I want to ask him why he's here so early, but I'd have to be up in a few hours anyway, so it doesn't matter. "Where? I got two guys sleeping here, and I don't want to wake them." "Get dressed and meet me by the train station in 20 minutes." "Will do Mr. Prior."

I waste no time in dressing and race to the train, hoping to get there ASAP so that I don't make him more mad than he already is. When I get there, he's pacing back and forth, trying to calm himself down. "Well, its about time," he scoffs. "I got here as quickly as I could. I didn't want to wake my friends." "Whatever. I really don't care about your idiotic excuses. I'm just going to cut the chase. As you probably already know, I'm friggin' pissed at you for all the shit you've done, and I don't feel like listing out every little thing, but what really pisses me off is that you got my daughter pregnant, in my own home. It was one thing to catch you in the act with her, and I'm still pissed about all of that, but getting her pregnant, especially at such a young age, really makes me angry. You have no idea how badly I just want to rip your head off your shoulders." "I can only imagine, Mr. Prior." "This ain't some joke, boy! I really want to beat the shit out of you, but for Beatrice's sake, I won't, because I know how much she loves you, but that doesn't mean I forgive you for everything." "Mr. Prior, if I may ask, what about this situation makes you so upset?" He stares at me for a moment, anger still coursing through him, but he softens a little. "

You don't get it do you? It pains me, as a father, to know that a guy has _seen_ her and _touched _her. The fact that I saw it really hurts because she is, and always will be, my little girl, and I want to protect her; I don't want someone to be with her in that way, but I'm not sure why. It's just something about it all that makes me angry." "Are you afraid that I'd just use her or that I'd hurt her?" "No shit sherlock. I'd be afraid of that with any guy she'd be with." "Pardon me, Mr. Prior, but it seems like you are obsessing over this; you are worrying about this too much. We've had this discussion, and I am sorry that I got her pregnant under your roof and that you had to witness it, but you can't go on being angry about it. Its not healthy. You just have to move on. You have to understand, that I would never hurt or use Beatrice like that. I love her, more than anything. She's my life. In fact, a little while ago, I took a bullet for her, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"You took a bullet for her?" I nod. "I'd do anything for her Mr. Prior. Please understand that I'm not just with her for her body. It isn't just a physical connection that we have, but also a mental and emotional. She gets me and I get her. She's the only person with whom I can bring my walls down for. There isn't anyone else who can make me go weak in the knees just by the sound of her voice. There's an unexplainable emotional bond that we share. Don't get me wrong, I know you don't want to hear this but you need to, but the physical attraction is there, and it is quite strong, but like I said, that isn't the only thing. You need to understand that I love her physically, mentally, and emotionally. I love her unconditionally with all my heart, and I highly doubt you'll ever hear a Dauntless say some something like that, but I'm proud to say it. I'm not the type of guy to go all mushy and shit, but I can't help it. Mr. Prior, you have to understand that your daughter doesn't belong to you anymore, she belongs to me too. She's a part of me, and always will be. She's mine, and I am hers. Please understand that we are one."

He laughs for a moment, but I stand my ground, signifying that I mean every word that I just said. "Boy, I've never seen so much passion, not even in myself. You really do love her don't you?" "Absolutely." "You love her enough to take a bullet for her and to stand up to her old man. That really does say something. You guys probably would have ended up together eventually, so all this other shit would have been inevitable." He then places a hand on my shoulder, and looks me in the eyes, gaze no longer clouded with fury. "Four, please do me a huge favor and promise me something." "Anything, and I can assure you that I'll never break a promise to you again." "I know you won't. Just promise you'll take care of my little girl." "Always."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys it is your truly again. I wanted to ask you guys, do you want me to skip the whole process of getting ready for the wedding, or do you want me to do a chapter of it? Its up to you! I have the whole wedding chapter written already, but I'm not sure if I want to go into the whole process of Tris and Four getting all set and ready for it unless you guys want to read it about it. I can skip straight to the wedding or I can do a chapter of them getting ready. Its up to you guys! Review and let me know! Thanks for reading this shittastic story!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is le wedding! I wrote this right after I published chapter 14 because I had it pictured very clearly and I didn't want to lose it. Anyway, I has to do a disclaimer.**

**I used lyrics from the following songs that are by Selena Gomez &amp; The Scene: ****_Naturally, Off The Chain, A Year without Rain, I Promise You, _****and ****_The Way I Loved You_****.**

**I also used lyrics from the song ****_New Classic_**** by Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley and lyrics from _Right Round_ by Flo Rida**

**I do not take any credit for those song lyrics. They are written in stanzas and indicated by italics, although I did change a few words in them. If the word isn't Italicized in the stanzas, then it is a word I added or changed.**

**I also used a quote from ****_Allegiant_****. You'll know which one it is, but just in case, I italicized it. I also don't credit for that quote either. Credit for that goes to Veronica Roth, as does everything in this story.**

**Now that le disclaimer is over I wanted to say that I tallied up how many people did and didn't want to have a chapter about Tris and Tobias preparing for the wedding. It was a tie, so I made a compromise. The first part of the chapter is them preparing for the wedding, but you can skip it, but I recommend that you don't skip it, because I actually think it is funny. **

**Also, I need to apologize that I've had to keep you all waiting. I've of course been distracted, of course, last week I had an excuse. I was at San Diego Comic Con. I have some exciting news. At Comic Con I met Shailiene Woodley and Theo James, who of course play Tris and Four in The Divergent Movie. I made them each a key chain. The one I made for Shaileine had Dauntless black, Erudite Blue, and Abnegation Grey, which of course represented all of the factions her character, Tris, had an aptitude for. The one I made for Theo had Abnegation grey and Dauntless black to represent the factions his character, Four, had an aptitude for. When I gave them their key chains, Shailene looked at me and said,"Oh my gosh, Thank you! That was so generous of you! Thank you!" That is a direct quote. I also got some signed posters from them. If you don't believe me, PM me and I'll send you information that will take you to my Divergent blog where I posted pics from when I saw them.**

**Anyway, enough babble here is le wedding chapter!**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

"Tris!," Christina cries as she shakes me awake,"Wake up! It's your big day, so get your ass out of bed and lets get crackin'!" I grab a nearby pillow and press into my face. "Ugh! But, Chris, I don't wanna!" "Tris, you don't get to act like a baby just because there's one inside of you! Now come on, be a big girl and lets get you into that pretty dress!" "Ugh, fine!" I drag myself out of bed and I become sucked into a whirl wind of makeup and hair products, and boy is it painful. All the tweezing and waxing burns my skin, and that's just my eyebrows. I don't even want to know what Christina is doing to my hair, because that hurts too. "Man, Tris, you're as tender- headed as you are thick- headed!" "Thick- headed? Me? Naw! I like to think of myself as strongly determined." "Yeah, strongly determined to the point of insanity!" "Hey! That's not nice, Chris!" "And neither you, but I love you anyway. Now sit still and be a good Stiff!" "I'm not a Stiff anymore!" "Yes you are, you always will be, in some way. You said yourself that Abnegation will always be a part of you. You shouldn't forget that." "Dammit, stop using my own words against me!" "NEVER!" "Dammit Chris" "Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Tris. Now relax, I'm almost done with you."

TOBIAS'S POV

Uriah blows an air horn in my face and I sit up, my face landing in a cream pie held by none other than Zeke. He then takes the pie out of my face, and as I wipe the pie out of my eyes, I hear Zeke pull out a piece of paper that looks just like the paper I wrote Tris's poem on. Great, he's about to make fun of me with his own poem. This ought to be something. He takes a deep breath and begins reciting,

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

It is time for you

To get a clue.

Today's the day

You give your life away.

So open your eyes

Because today you get your prize."

"Zeke, Uriah, was the pie really necessary?" Uriah looks at me and says,"Four, it was either the pie or my crotch. I figured that you'd prefer the pie." "What am I going to do with you two?" "Uh, you could give me a video camera and give Zeke a shot of peace serum." "Pftt. Fat chance. Last time Zeke got peace serum he stripped down to his boxers, ran out into the pit, pulled down Eric's pants, climb up onto a table, and began twerking while he sang "I like big butts and I cannot lie." That is not something I want to see again. Now, come on, lets get this show on the road." I go to the bathroom to wash the pie from my face and take a quick shower. Once that's done I go to my closet to get my tux. I then look into the mirror, and start to think. How did I become so lucky to get to marry such an amazing woman? What does she see in me? "Four, dude, stop stressing. You chose Tris, and she chose you. You chose each other. it wasn't luck. And to answer your either question, I'm not quite sure what she sees in you. Perhaps, you should ask her yourself, later of course." "How did you know what I was thinking?" "Thinking? Dude, Four, you weren't thinking you were speaking. You said it all out loud." "Whoops. Oh well. Hey, since when did you become so sentimental, Zeke?" "Not sure, but that doesn't matter. Now come on, lets get going. Your future is waiting."

* * *

TRIS'S POV

As I glide toward my future husband, ignoring all eyes that are on me, I can't help but realize what is happening; I'm finally marrying the man I love, and I couldn't be more happy about it. I look over at my dad, who walks arm and arm with me, silent tears flowing down his face, knowing that he's giving his daughter away, and he doesn't want to, but he knows he has to. I'm proud of him for finally realizing that I am not a little girl any more. Everything I've been through has forced me to grow up, and I have to be soon, if I'm going be successful in raising a child. I know my dad is still mad that Tobias got me pregnant, especially under his roof, but I know he is learning to forgive him. He will, someday. For now, he just needs to learn to let go.

TOBIAS'S POV

Damn she looks hot in the dress. I just want rip it off of her right now and make love to her. Gah! What am I thinking! This is our wedding! I shouldn't be thinking about that right now! I'm getting ready to commit myself to her for the rest of my life, and I'm looking forward to it. In a few minutes, we will be one, and I couldn't be any happier. When she finally reaches me, I shake hands with Mr. Prior, but unexpectedly, he leans in close to me and whispers in my ear,"Take good care of my daughter." I whisper back,"I swear to you, I will." With that, he turns so that I can take Tris's arm in mine, and he lets her go, sending her off to her future with me.

We both walk up to the person who is to marry us, Tori, and she begins with the whole speech about why everyone is here today, and all that stuff she's supposed to say during a wedding. After a while, we grab each other's ring and prepare to say our vows.

I go first, as I place the ring on her finger, I begin.

"Tris, _You woke me up_,

I'm _no longer tired._

_With you I feel inspired_

_You helped me find my fire._

_Now when you're cold I'll warm you up._

_I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone_

_Halting me, tripping on like next to nothing_

_Guarding my heart like a diamond ring._

Before, _it had become so hard_

_For me to be surprised._

_You're bringin back the real me_

_No judgement in your eyes._

_Because when I am with you_

_It's how I speak the truth._

_Just classic when we met_

_now you made me new._

_I know that my love for you is real._

_It's something true that we do_

_Just something natural that I feel._

_When you walk in the room, when you're near_

_I feel my heart skip a beat_

_The whole world disappears_

_And there's just you and me_

_Falling head over feet._

_I know_

_We gonna make it_

_'Cause no one else can make me feel_

_The way that you do_

_I promise you._

_I know_

_We gonna get there_

_Today tomorrow and forever_

_We will stay true_

_I promise you._

_I know heart and soul that_

_I am never letting you go._

_When it's right it's right_

_And this is it._

_'Cause I'm walking on air_

_Every single time that we kiss._

_You make the angels sing_

_You give that songbird wings_

_You make everything better._

_You make my knees go weak_

_And I just want you by my side._"

She smiles, a single tear slipping down her cheek. I can't believe how beautiful she looks right now. She's just so strong, so powerful, so brave, and she is mine, and I am hers, She takes a deep breath, and begins her vow.

"Four, _you are the thunder and I am the lightening_

_And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting._

_You have a way of moving me_

_A force of nature, your energy_

_And it takes my breath away._

_When you call my name_

_The chemistry is crazy_

_And you make me feel amazing_

_And I can't explain._

_Just keep the magic coming_

_You got me baby, crashing_

_But it feels like so much more._

_Just when, when I least expected_

_You make it feel so epic_

_Like nothing I've felt before._

_My heart is on my sleeve and_

_tomorrow is a mystery to me._

_My tongue is tied and my_

without you, _my whole body feels so weak_

_The future may be all I really need._

_Like a first love,_

_The one and only true love_

_Wasn't it written all over my face?_

I _love you_ like _you_ love _me_

_Like something pure and holy_

Like something that can never be replaced.

_And it_ is _wonderful_,

_It_ is _magical_,

_It_ is _everything I've waited for_,

_A miracle._

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'd survive without you_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_."

Tori then asks me if I take her to be my wife, and of course I say,"I do." She then asks Tris if she takes me as her husband. I hold my breath, waiting for her answer. I breathe out when the words "I do" leave her lips, along with a smile. Tori pronounces us husband and wife and says I can kiss my bride. I take ahold of her, dip her down, and kiss her passionately in front of everyone. Her hands snake around my neck as I hold her close to me. When we release, I bring her back up, and we are both nearly out of breath from that kiss, our foreheads pressed together, and the audience bursting into a roar of clapping and hollering.

Finally, we are one.

* * *

After some time at the reception, I decide to propose a toast to Tris .I stand up and bang my knife on my glass and the room falls silent. "I'd like to make a toast to my new wife, Beatrice "Tris" Eaton," I begin. Her face burns bright red, embarrassed by being the center of attention. "Tris, words cannot describe how happy I am to be married to you. Like I said, I'm not the kind of guy who will trust anyone, but you taught me that not everyone is so cruel. You taught me that I can be loved and am worth loving. _Since I was young, I have always known this: Life damages us, every one. We can't escape that damage. But now,_ thanks to you, _I am also learning this: We can be mended. We mend each other._

Tris, you are the strongest, bravest, most selfless, most intelligent, most beautiful, person I have ever known. Not to mention, lets face it, you're drop dead sexy." Everyone bursts with laughter, except for her father of course, who's glaring at me. I continue, and right on cue, Zeke blasts the speakers with that part of the song of "Right Round" that I think describes Tris, and I sing along,"You're amazin', your fire is blazin', hotter than Cajun, girl that body belong on a poster." She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, and we all laugh. She then gets up and kisses me, and I become speechless.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Earlier this week I decided to watch The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Divergent, all back to back to back, all while starting one of my 2000+ piece lego (don't judge me, I enjoy building them.). **

**I would have updated sooner, but I didn't quite know what I wanted to do with this next chapter. It took several days of just thinking of what I wanted to do. Several ideas flooded my head this week, but it took some time to piece them together. This was the result. It started out as a filler, but I don't see as a filler any more. I think this chapter is a bit different from what I usually write, but I do like it. It is interesting.**

**I starting writing this chapter at about 2:15 in the morning, and it is now about 3:10 A.M. so actually writing this chapter didn't take very long, and I didn't mind writing this late, as I'm all cuddled up in my Divergent Four Blanket that I got from preordering my Divergent DVD from Target. **

**I also keep forgetting to do a shout out to bankhead56, due to all of the long and kind reviews he or she (sorry I don't know what gender you are, as you haven't indicated that, no offense) has been writing. I really appreciate them, a lot. It really does mean a lot to me. Anyway, enough jibber jabber. Here is chapter 25:**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

After the reception ended, and like typical newly weds, we return to our apartment and make love for the first time as husband and wife. And of course, I'm now lovingly encased in Tobias's arms. It has been a great night, but my mind is starting drift away. Suddenly, I feel something strange in my stomach, and I sit up straight. "What is it?" Tobias asks as he sits up with me. "I felt something strange, and it just startled me." "Can you at least describe it?" "It felt like some kind of movement." At this, we both look at each other, and realization hits us. I place my hand on my stomach, waiting for that movement again. Sure enough, I feel it; the tiny kick of my growing baby. "Tobias, you have to feel this!" I say as I place his hand on my stomach. Not even a second later, we feel the baby's third kick. "Do you feel that Tobias?" I say,"that's our kid right there." "Oh, I feel it, but I don't believe it. Is this real?" "It is Tobias, it is. This is real." "So this is really happening then?" "No shit sherlock." "What does it feel like for you, Tris? Like on the inside?" "Its hard to say, but it just makes me feel….. excited. It also makes me feel really connected with this little one. It feels like this is our way of bonding. Its a really warm and fuzzy feeling that I really like. I guess that's how I can explain it." "I want to bond with the kid too!" Tobias groans, jealously playfully filling his voice. "You know, Tobias, I once read that one way a father bonds with his unborn child is by talking or reading to it, that way the child can hear the father's voice." "Here, I'm going to try it out." With that, Tobias maneuvers himself so that he is face level with my belly, one of hands tenderly caressing it. "Hey there little one. This is your daddy speaking to you. I'm looking forward to meeting you soon. I bet you'll be just like your mommy, except you hopefully won't be as feisty." I playfully smack him, but he continues,"Please try not to give your mommy too much trouble while you're in there, because I'm the one that hasdeal with her. So be a good boy or girl and be nice to her. I love you." He then sits up and places a soft kiss on my lips. "And I love you," he whispers. "I know." We sit there a moment before one of us decides to speak. "Hey, Tris, we ought to find out if we're having a boy or a girl, that way we can be prepared and we can find the right books to read to him or her." "Ok. I'll set up an appointment for us so we can go find out our baby's gender. Do you know what you want it to be?" "Honestly, Tris, I don't care what gender it is, because I'll love it no matter what." "Me too. Now come on, lets get some sleep. The more well rested we are, the more 'fun' we can have tomorrow."

* * *

We decided not to have a honeymoon because there really isn't any place that we really wanted to go, so we decided to just have a week to ourselves in the apartment, and it is pretty obvious what we were doing the whole time. When we finally emerged from our apartment, everyone at our table was smirking, knowing why we've been gone so long. "Hey Tris," Christina beams,"did you have fun multiplying with Four?" "Shut up Christina!" I groan as I blush bright red. "I'll take that as a yes then." We eat in an awkward silence for a while until someone finally speaks up, that someone being Christina of course,"So, have you guys found out the gender of your baby yet?" "No not yet, but after breakfast I'm calling to make an appointment to find out," I tell her. "Do you know what you want it to be?" "Four and I are going to be happy with what ever gender it is." "Hey, will you tell us when you find out?" "I don't see what not? What do you think, Four?" "Eh, sure why not?" "That reminds me, Chris, do you want to help me paint our extra room into a nursery after we find out?"

She doesn't get to answer because gun shots begin to ring through out the cafeteria. Everyone dives for cover under the table. I pull out the emergency radio us police officers are required to carry and begin to speak into it,"all units, we are under attack in the cafeteria. I repeat, we are under attack in the cafeteria. Prepare to fight back." With that, Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Will begin to turn some tables on their sides, forming some sort of barricades around myself, Christina, Shauna, and Marlene. I then peek over the edge of one table and see everyone scattering. Several Dauntless are already on the floor, none dead yet, but bleeding. Just then a bullet whizzes by me, grazing my already scarred ear. I pull out my gun and direct my eyes towards the masked figures shooting around randomly. I target one man and take aim, shooting him right between his eyes. He slumps tofloor, his blood pooling around him. I take out a few more guys before I realize that they aren't shooting at random; they aren't trying to kill anyone. Their bullets are designed to knock people out. I suddenly hear an air horn and they all cease fire. Then another masked man steps up onto a table and begins to speak,"Alright everybody. Now that I have your attention, or at least most of your guys' attention, listen very carefully. Anyone that was shot was not killed. I promise you that. They are now under a simulation. They think that this was all a dream right now, but you'll have to explain that to them later. The reason we were shooting was to get your attention, because next time, it will be real bullets flying. What I want is very simple. Tris Prior and Four, I know you're out there. Please make yourselves known or else real bullets will fly." Tobias and I don't want to risk any lives of our fellow Dauntless members, so we stand up and wave our hands. "Ah good, there you are. You probably have noticed that the file 'corn starch' is now missing from your computer system. We have it, but we need that password. We know that you guys know it. If you don't want any bullets flying around, please come up here and give us the password."

Tobias and I begin to weave our way to the masked figures. As I get closer, I notice two things: the man that was speaking has the same tattoo as the guy who raped and killed Malia, so it must be him, and that some of the other officers are behind him and his gang, ready to attack. "Ok,mystery man," I start,"the password is…. NOW!" He is startled, but he instantly dives for cover as the officers' bullets hit their targets, but he gets away, unharmed. I chase after him, following him toward the chasm. When we get there, I start shooting at him, but I only graze his arm, and I start to realize I can't run as much as I used to because I'm so heavily pregnant. I start to slow down. I shoot one last time, hitting his pocket, and out falls a flash drive. As he gets away, I decide that I can't catch him right now, but I think I will be able to soon. I walk over to the flash drive and pick it up, thinking it is probably 'corn starch.' "Hey, wait up!" Tobias says as he runs up from behind me. "What, you can't keep up with a pregnant woman?" "Oh, I can, no problem, but I was dealing with some of the people who have just woken up from their simulations. Anyway, what is that in your hand?" "I think it's 'corn starch.'" "Lets take it to the control room now and find out." "Okay."

When we get to the control room, he puts the flash drive into its slot and the screen immediately opens up asking for a password to open 'corn starch.' "Yep, you're right Tris. This is it. We got it back." "That's good, but, I'm a bit too tired to go through it with you right now. All the running made me super tired." "Okay, lets take it back to the apartment with us for safe keeping and you can rest." "Okay, that sounds like a plan," I tell him. When we get there I instantly lie myself down onto the bed, covering myself with the blanket. Tobias then sneaks underneath the blanket and curls himself around me, spooning me. When I lay down a thought comes to my mind, so I decide to tell Tobias about it before I rest,"Tobias." "Yeah, Tris?" "That man who was speaking, he had the same tattoo as the man who raped and killed Malia." "Ok, go on." "Tori obviously knows that guy, since she gave him the tattoo, like we discussed before. Now that he's attacked people at Dauntless, I bet she wouldn't mind giving us info about him so we can catch him. Now we got the proof we need to get her to talk to us." "You're one smart cookie, Tris." "Nah, I'm just observant." "And Erudite." "Only partially." He sighs, sending a shiver down my spine, but I'm starting to drift off, so I'm too tired to give in to my desires. Soon enough, we both slip into our own dream worlds for a while.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope it wasn't too long of a wait! It is almost 2 in the morning, I'm out of town, and at a friends house, but I couldn't sleep, so I wrote a chapter. Please let me know what you think and please don't forget to R&amp;R!**

**Here is chapter 26:**

Chapter 26

TOBIAS'S POV

The next day, Tris and I get up around noon and head over to the control room to go get a picture of the tattoo of the guy we are looking for. Once it is printed, we head over to the tattoo parlor and see Tori immediately. "Hey, Tori! Do you got a minute?" Tris asks her when we reach her station. "Yeah sure. What's up?" "We need to speak in private," I tell her. "OK. Lets go to the back room." Once we get there, Tris speaks up,"OK, Tori, we are looking for the man with this tattoo," Tris explains as she hands Tori the photo,"he's the guy who lead the attack in the cafeteria last night. I know you gave him that tattoo because of the way it is made. We need to find this guy, so who is he?" "Alright, I suppose I can tell you guys since this is obviously an emergency, normally I wouldn't betray client confidentiality, but I can make an exception here. Anyway, that tattoo actually doesn't belong to a Dauntless member, but rather, to the brother of an ex- leader. That's Bruce's brother, Marcus. Marcus Eaton." I instantly tense at my father's name. Shit. Tris takes my hand and squeezes it tightly, calming me a bit. "Wait a second," Tris continues,"So you're telling me that the former leader of Dauntless was the brother of the current Abnegation leader Marcus?" "That is exactly what I'm saying, Tris." Holy Shit. That makes Bruce my uncle. "So then Bruce was Abnegation born, correct?" I ask. "Yep." Ok, Thanks Tori," Tris says,"one last thing. We may arrest him, so to prove his identity, we will need you to testify in court. Can you do that?" "Yeah I can, and I have the forms he signed to get his tattoo, and the original hand drawn design, which he also signed, so that shouldn't be a problem. Would you like a copy of both of those with my signature now?" "Yes please. Thanks Tori!" "No problem, Tris!"

After the conversation with Tori is over, I drag Tris to the apartment so we can figure things out. "Tris, you know what this means?" "Of course I do. This means that Marcus was the one who raped and killed Malia, taped it, and sent it to Max." "Here's another thought Tris: was M…M…Marcus," I stutter saying my father's name,"the one who created the file 'Corn Starch'? "That doesn't matter right now, Tobias, we need to go to Abnegation and arrest him for attacking Dauntless!" "Wait, Tris! How did he get guns and people to help him carry out the attack on Dauntless? We need to prove that because Abnegation doesn't even allow fire arms, and no one in Abnegation would carry out an attack. Taking lives is much too selfish for the Abnegation." "Well, the way I see it, is that the only way he could get anyone to launch an attack with would be by either getting help from Erudite, Candor, or possibly the factionless, but even then, why would they follow him? Unless…" "Unless what, Tris?" "Unless he had access to some kind of serum that could manipulate people into following him!" "Tris, that's absurd! First of all, I highly doubt the factionless would follow him because, as you know, my mother is the leader of the factionless, so she wouldn't work with him. Candor wouldn't put on masks for an attack because they would want to be honest about who they are, even during an attack. That only leaves Erudite. Erudite can make weapons, so it would have to be them." "However, Erudite won't make weapons without an order, but the only person who could make that order is…" "Jeanine!" we both say in unison. "So that means," Tris continues,"Jeanine is in on this, but we can't prove that right now, but we can prove that Marcus was the one who attacked." "Yeah, but we can't just waltz into Abnegation and arrest a faction leader." "You're right Tobias, except that I can get the leader of Candor, Jack Kang, to issue a warrant for Marcus's arrest if I can prove that he has committed a crime. I bet that if we go to the control room and pull up the security footage for when we were attacked and show it to him, he'll issue the warrant." "We better do this now then." "I agree. Lets go."

* * *

Once we get the footage from the control room, we head straight to Candor. Once there, Tris show's the Candor receptionist her badge and leads us to Jack Kang's office. We then knock on his door. "Come in!" he chirps from the other side. We go in, and as I close the door behind me, Jack starts to address Tris,"Ah, Officer Prior. How nice to see you again. Do you need another warrant?" "Yes, Mr. Kang, I do." "For whom?" "Marcus Eaton." "The faction leader? You know I don't usually ask you why you need a warrant for arrest because you've always proved to be arresting the right people, but for a faction leader, I'm going to need some proof." "Right here, Mr. Kang," I chime in as I pull out and hand him the flash drive containing the footage of the attack. He inserts it into his computer and the footage pops up instantly. After watching it he then says,"I don't see Marcus." "Here," Tris says as she hands him the form Marcus signed for the tattoo, Tori's hand signed copy of the original drawing, and a picture of the tattoo that we took earlier. "If you look closely at the man who is speaking, you will see the same tattoo as the one hand drawn by Tori and signed by both her and Marcus." "I'd know Marcus's signature anywhere, and that is it for sure. I can't believe that I have to do this, but I'll go ahead and write you that warrant right now." "Thank you Mr. Kang."

* * *

After we get the warrant ready to go, we take off for Abnegation. I have no idea what to expect when we get there, because I haven't been there in a long time. I hope this goes well. I thought I'd never have to face this man again, but I have no choice, because he could hurt Tris if he tries to resist arrest. I can't let him do that, so I have to do this. Once we arrive at Abnegation headquarters, Tris pulls out her badge to show to the people guarding the meeting room. She tells them that it is an emergency, so they let her in, and when we step inside, I can't help but lock eyes with my father. "Beatrice, what is the meaning of this?" her father bellows,"you know you can't just walk into a council meeting." "Dad, I have a warrant," she says, avoiding eye contact with him,"Marcus Eaton, will you please come over here." "Uh, ok, but this no way to talk to a faction leader young lady." She looks at him, cocking her head and smirking at him. "Oh, I can't talk to you anyway I want because I think you will no longer be a faction leader. Marcus Eaton, you are under arrest for attacking Dauntless and for the rape and murder of Malia Anderson," she announced as she cuffs him. "Why I never," he says innocently, but we both no better. "Tobias, help me out here, son. You know I didn't do any of that," he pleads. I look at him coldly, trying to prove to myself that I'm not afraid of him any more. Mr. Prior screams something at Tris, but we both ignore him and lead Marcus to the waiting cop car. We stuff him inside, and the car drives away, but not before Tris recites his rights to him. "Alright," Tris says soon after the car is gone,"I have to call Jack Kang and tell him that Marcus has been arrested and that I want to set a date for him to be interrogated under the truth serum, but knowing Mr. Kang, he'll allow me to do the interrogation today because he would want the trial for a faction leader to be done and out of the way as soon as possible because of all the negative attention it will attract, so why don't we head back to Candor and I'll call him on the way there." "Sounds like a plan to me Tris!" "Alright then, lets go."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Its me again! Not the next chapter, but the chapter after, I was thinking of putting in another lemon, but I'm not quite sure. I want you guys to vote. In a review, say if you want a lemon or not and which ever one has the most votes wins! Thanks guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author note at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

TOBIAS'S POV

Sure enough, when we get back to Candor headquarters, and approach the Candor receptionist, she tells Tris that Marcus's trial is already set up and he is in the courtroom awaiting his truth serum injection. She also states that Jack wants Tris to do the interrogation because he knows that she knows what to ask. She then leads us to the courtroom. Once inside, Tris walks up to Jack to discuss a few things while I go and take a seat that is as close to my father is possible, because I want to face him and overcome my fear of him. As I take my seat someone goes and injects Marcus with the truth serum. I can immediately see Marcus become affected by the serum.

"Hello, my name is Tris," she begins,"now that you have been injected with truth serum I would like you to state your name and faction. Do not try to hold back or lie because, if you do, you will be in a lot of pain." "Marcus Eaton. Leader of Abnegation," Marcus declares proudly. "Do you know why you are here?" "Yes." "Why are you here?" "I am here because I am being convicted of several crimes." "What are those crimes?" "I don't know which crimes you are referring to as I have committed several," Marcus admits with no emotion in his voice. He acts like he doesn't care what he did. He thinks he can get away with it. "Ok, let's start out with one of your oldest crimes," Tris continues,"Did you rape and kill Malia Anderson, daughter of Max Anderson?" "Yes, I raped her, but I didn't kill her." "Who killed her then?" "I don't know." "What do you know?" "Well, I raped her and my brother, Bruce, filmed it and sent it to Max so that he would be angry enough to want to be a leader." I'm not surprised Bruce was involved. It kind of figures.

"And why did you want Max to be a leader?" "I honestly didn't care if he was a leader or not. It was Jeanine that wanted him to be a leader." We were right about Jeanine being involved." "Why did she want him to be a leader?" Tris asks. "I don't know," Marcus states,"except that I do know that I enjoyed what I did." "Why were you even involved? Why didn't Bruce just do everything?" "For some reason, Jeanine bribed me into doing. She never told me why she wanted me to do it, but I wanted the money, so I did it. However, I do think that Bruce is the one that killed her." "Why do you say that?" "Because he told me he was going to get rid of her after I was finished with her." "Is that everything that you know about this situation?" "There is one other thing. I helped Bruce fake his death. He's still alive, but I don't know where he is." Great, now we have to go arrest him too.

"Now then, Marcus, what was the crime you committed just yesterday?" Tris asks "I lead a team of Erudites to attack Dauntless so that we could get a password from you and Four," Marcus replies. "What was the password for?" "It was for some file named 'Corn Starch.' I don't know what is in the file, but Jeanine again paid me to get it." "Is there anything you won't do for money?" "Not really." Why am I not surprised. "Is that all that you know about this situation?" "Yes."

"Ok, Marcus. Your interrogation is now over. However, in Candor, it is policy to ask if you have any regrets as of right now. So do you have any regrets?" He doesn't even stop and think when he says,"No. I have no regrets as I do think that I have done nothing wrong. Since I have done nothing wrong, I presume nothing will happen to me and this was just a waste of time." Typical. He thinks he is a perfect human being that never makes any mistakes. Honestly, I was kind of hoping he did have some regrets, although I know he would never regret beating me. He enjoyed that too much. "Now then," Tris continues,"Jack Kang will decide your sentence. What is his sentence, Mr. Kang?" Jack clears his throat and says,"Marcus Eaton, you are found guilty of bribery, treason, assault, war crimes, rape, and murder. You are sentenced to death. The date of your execution will be set after Jeanine Mathews and Bruce Eaton are tried and sentenced in court." Jack then sends some guys to take him to a holding cell.

"Hey, are you alright?" I turn around see Tris standing behind me. I didn't even hear her move. "I'm honestly not sure. I thought I'd be happy that he is being executed, but I'm not. I don't know what I'm feeling," I tell her. "I've sent some officers to go find Jeanine and Bruce, so we can go home if you want." "I'd like that. I want to go home and organize my thoughts and feelings." "Please let me know if I can do anything to help you out. You're going through a lot, so please don't shut me out." I take a hold of her face and kiss her softly. When we release, I keep a hold of her and say,"trust me. I need you more than ever right now." I hate to admit it, as I'm supposed to be Four, the brave and strong Dauntless man that can do anything and doesn't need anyone, but right now, I'm Tobias and I need Tris to help me stay strong. She walks beside me, squeezing my hand, reassuring me that she is here for me, as we make our way to the train tracks so we can hop on the train and ride home.

* * *

**Authors note: Hey guys a couple of things.**

**1\. I'm ssssssssoooooooo sorry I've taken months to update. I've been super busy with school. I just had a debate and a midterm all within a week of each other as well as two other tests. I'm in college and I'm required to be involved in a bunch of activites and clubs for one class, so I've been crazy busy. Plus I help teach martial arts 7 hours a week, 5 hours on Saturdays and 2 hours on Tuesdays. I just haven't had the time until now, and it is almost 2:30 in the morning where I live and I have to be up at 9 in the morning for something every Thursday.**

**2\. I really appreciate all the kind reviews. They are wonderful and really motivate me. So here's a shoutout to everyone who has left a wonderful review: ****Divergent46, Pannaple, ****itsnotmine624, and a few guests.**

**3\. Thank you to Jamzerthegamer for defending me against the guest who was insulting my story.**

**4\. On that note, here's what the guest said "you still sound like a virgin maybe try writing children's books cause if you aren't you probably suck in the sack." Oh dear guest, I'll have you know that, yes, I am a virgin, but what people don't get these days is that being a virgin isn't necessarily a bad thing. Losing it isn't either. I just choose to be a virgin because I'm waiting for the right person. I could have lost it months ago, but I wasn't ready. I'm not going to apologize for that, so STFU! Also, don't say I suck in the sack, because I'm a girl, so I don't have a sack, but I'm sure you've sucked plenty already. **

**5\. And please, a wise man once said that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. I'll take constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate a cyber bully like the guest I mentioned above. Besides, I'm not surprised the guest chose to stay anonymous because its easier for them to be a dick so they don't have to face the music. Said guest is a coward.**

**6\. Please R &amp; R and I'm sorry I took so long to update!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Here's the lemon you guys asked for! Tell me what you think of it!**

* * *

TRIS'S POV  
When we finally get home, he goes and lays face down on the bed, his head turned to the side so he can breathe. I lay down next to him, keeping a very minimal space between us. I get lost in his eyes, trying to read them. I space out for a few moments before I feel him tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "A penny for your thoughts?" I breathe. "What thoughts? No thoughts ever run through here," he says jokingly, pointing at his head,"only you run through here; every second of every minute of every hour of every day." "As funny as that was, joking isn't going to make you feel better." "I know, but I thought I'd try." "Why? "Oh I don't know, maybe because I can't seem to make sense of anything else except you." "Well try, or at least try to relax and let the thoughts flow naturally. Here, I'll help." I then sit up, straddle his hips and begin to rub his shoulders. "Mmmm," he groans. "Breathe. Just breathe." I feel his whole torso expand and shrink beneath my hands as he breathes deeply. "That's it."

"Hey Tris?" "Yeah, Tobias?" "I think this is working. You were right." "As I usually am," I tease. "Oh now look who's joking!" I feel him chuckle beneath me. "Well, sometimes I just can't control myself." "Oh is that so? You seem to be in great control of yourself." "And why do you think that." "Because your hands are really close to my rear end and I'm surprised you're not squeezing it." Sure enough, my hands have migrated from his shoulders to the border between butt and back. I retract my hands immediately. "Oh… I-I-I I'm sorry. I-I-I I didn't mean to…" I stutter. "Hey, I didn't say that I didn't like it," he laughs. He then thrusts his hips upward against my crotch, making me groan. "What was that for?" "It was for you silly!" "I mean why did you do it?" "Because you're sitting on my hips, crushing my ever erect manhood and I'm trying to buck you off!" I then get off of him so he can sit up. "Dammit Tobias, sometimes I feel like there's something wrong with you!" "Well sure there is, but you love me anyway!" "You're damn right I do!" I then grab his face and kiss him roughly. After we release, we press our foreheads together and I breathe,"I'll tell you a little secret." I then maneuver myself so that I can whisper into his ear,"sometimes I feel like there's something wrong with me too. You aren't the only damaged person here." He then cups my face and says,"the most damaged people are the wisest." With that, it doesn't take long for me to rip his shirt off and begin savagely kissing him again.

Our mouthes collide like the Big Bang while our tongues dance the tango. Our hands tear each other's clothes away like a lion rips apart a carcass. It isn't long before we are as bare as a desert. We break away for a moment to catch our breath. Tobias's eyes hungrily roam my naked body, causing me to blush bright red. "Damn, you're making this whole pregnancy thing look hot," he remarks. I can tell he truly means it, despite the fact that I don't believe him, but I don't push it. Instead, I go and kiss him again, enjoying the feeling of my breasts against his naked torso. He reaches up and lightly massages them, being careful not to hurt me, as they have been a little tender, due to their growth. They are a lot more sensitive now too, although that makes his touch all that more pleasurable, but I decide he should be enjoying himself too. I reach for his hard length, but he grabs my hand and stops me. "If you so much as graze me there," he warns,"I swear to you that I will cum instantly, and I'm not ready to do that." "How is that even possible? We've only been at this for a few minutes?" "Its what you do to me Tris. Just being around you makes me this way, and pleasuring you makes it last longer, allowing me to enjoy this. So please, let me pleasure you so that I may last for the both of us." I don't object because I want this to last, so I let him continue his task. Lets face it, I'm probably also just enjoying this too much. His touch is magnificent.  
One hand roams down my body into my wetness, stroking me lightly, making me groan. I'm surprised I don't cum right then and there myself. He then pushes me back onto the bed, leaning over me, not letting me bear his weight. He reaches his hand down into me again, lightly circling around the place I want him to touch me most. I can't help but whimper from his tease. It begins to last too long. "Touch me dammit!" I demand. "Ok Ms. Demanding!" "Hey its Mrs. Demanding! I married remember?" "Gee, I totally forgot!" he chuckles as he finally begins to rub the button between my folds. I can't help but moan, but his pace is too slow! "Speed up dammit!" "Say please." "Please speed up," I beg. "As you wish Mrs. Demanding!" "Oh just get on with it!" Thankfully he does, and soon enough I begin to feel a wetness pool. I feel like I'm about to explode. Tension begins to build and build and build. My summit is approaching. One last flick finally sends me over edge, and I feel like I'm falling, no floating, into a peaceful bliss.  
"How was that Mrs. Demanding?" Tobias grins as he pulls out. "Oh is that my new nickname?" "Only in bed, but yes. Now answer the question!" "That was amazing!" "Are you up for round 2?" "Heck yeah I am!" "Good because I need to earn myself a nickname in bed!" "Is that your only motivation?" I ask. "Well no, I want to pleasure you again." "Do you ever not want to?" "Oh, not really. It is my lifelong dream!" he admits. "Is it now?" "Yes, it is." "Well I hate to break it to you, but it seems like you've reached that dream, on several occasions might I add." "I said it is a lifelong dream, so it is something I'm going to do for the rest of my life." "Damn you are smooth with your words. Its a good thing you are just as smooth in bed." "Am I now?" "Nah, I'm just saying that. Of course you are! Now get over here and lets get this party started!" "Yes Mrs. Demanding, as you wish!"  
He leans back over me, again not letting me bear his weight. He then slides into me slowly, allowing my ever-changing body to grow accustomed to him. He sets a slow pace at first, trying to build up yet another orgasm within me, and its working, but it doesn't feel like enough. He seems to read my body like a book, realizing that a slow pace isn't going to work right now, so he speeds up. He begins to pound in to me. I begin to moan and groan, the pleasure boiling hot within me. He then brings two fingers to the little nub between my folds, just above the point where we are joined. He rubs it vigorously as he continues to pound into me. The pleasure is like hot sizzling lava about to erupt out of a volcano. I can't help but scream from the immense amount of pleasure building within me. I wrap my arms around his neck as approach my end. We move so hard that I feel like the bed is shaking and will soon collapse. I'm screaming so loud that I'm sure the walls are going to crumble around us just like the world already has in this moment. There is nothing in existence but Tobias and I and the pleasure we are bringing each other right now. I'm nearing my peak and I begin to lose my breath. I cannot scream until, finally, finally, I erupt, hot lava flowing through me. Tobias has reached his peak too, so pulls out and collapses next me.  
As I begin to regain my breath, I start to utter the word "awesomesauce." "What did you say, dear?" Tobias asks. "Awesomesauce. That's what this felt like. Awesomesauce. That's your new nickname in bed." "I like it. Mrs. Demanding and Awesomesauce." "We're ridiculous," I tell him. "We're not ridiculous, we're fabulous!" "What am I going to do with you?" "Love me?" "Yeah, I guess that will have to do," I say sarcastically. We sit there for a few minutes, in each other's arms before I realize something. "Hey Tobias?" "Yeah Tris?" "When I was straddling your hips and you jerked them upward, you weren't actually trying to buck me off were you?" "I kinda was." "Let me guess, you were trying to avoid having to deal with your thoughts weren't you?" "Yep."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to drop a review and tell me what you think of it!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: this is a short chapter because I wanted to upadate again ASAP and I didn't have a whole lot of ideas to keep the story moving, but this is what I did have planned. More to come, eventually.**

**I also rereaad the reviews and saw that people were having a hard time reading the paragraphs and quotes, so I took up a suggestion that said I should start a new paragraph every time a character says something. Tell me if you think it works or not. Please don't forget to R &amp; R!  
**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

After our amazing lovemaking session, Tobias and I take a shower to make sure no one can smell the sex on us, but we take separate showers so we don't end up spending the rest of the day in there. By the time we are both showered and dressed it is dinner time. We make our way down to the cafeteria. Once we have our food, we go and sit down with Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, and Lynn. Will and Christina are yet to be seen. I'm about to ask if anyone has seen them when I find two hands over my eyes, and I instantly know they aren't Tobias's.

"Guess who!" a voice chirps.

"Oh hey Christina, whats up?" I say nonchalantly.

"Damn, you're know fun! I wanted you to guess!"

"And I wanted a turkey burger for dinner but we all can't get what we want." She sighs and goes with Will to get her food. Once she has her food she sits down next me like she usually does. We eat in a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, Christina leans close to me and whispers,"hey I need to talk to you after dinner. Can you meet by The Chasm in an hour?"

"Why? What do you need to know that we can't talk about right here?"

"Trust me. We are going to need some privacy for this conversation."

"Oh great. This doesn't sound good."

"It's not a bad thing, trust me."

"Fine. I'll be there."

"Ok. See you then!"

* * *

When the time comes, I make my way over to The Chasm to meet Christina. By the time I get there, she is already there, sitting on a new bench that was recently carved in to the wall opposite of The Chasm. She must have came here right after dinner, unlike me. I had to run home and do a few chores as well as some paper work for Marcus's arrest. I also had to prepare some paper work to arrest Jeannine and Bruce, and I still have more to do, but I know I need to make time for my friends, so now I'm going to hang out with my best friend.

"What took you so damn long?" Christina groans.

"I'm sorry. I had some paper work that absolutely had to get done. So what's up?"

"Here, you may want to come sit before I say anything." I do as she says and look at her questioningly, wondering what could make sitting down help me through a conversation.

"Okay," she starts,"today I learned something crazy; something I never expected. I learned that you aren't as quiet and tame as you portray to be."

"WTF are you talking about? Where did you learn that? Why is this something that you just _have _to talk to me about?"

"Ok, let me start from the beginning, earlier today, after I knew the trial was over, I came by your apartment to ask you something when I heard screaming. I looked around to see where it was coming from, but I couldn't find the source until I got closer to your door, and I realized it was you. At first, I thought you were in trouble, so I was about to burst in there, but then I heard Four groaning, and it hit me."

"What hit you?"

"That you, Tris, are a wild woman. I mean who knew that the former stiff was a screamer. I mean wow, I could hear that bed rocking from the other side of the door!"

"Wait a second, you heard us?" I ask, blushing bright red and horrified.

"Actually, I'm surprised that you didn't disturb your neighbors. I never expected you to be the kind of girl who gets all wild and crazy in bed."

"And you had to tell me about this?"

"Uh, yes! I just wanted to talk to you about it so I could come to terms with the fact that you are completely different girl behind closed doors."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"I didn't mean to say it that way, but that's just how it came out. I guess I'm just in shock. You are so unpredictable."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that it seems as though I don't know my best friend as well as I thought I did."

"Well, now that you do, can I go now?

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! I still have one other thing to tell you! Since you were busy with dealing with Marcus, I took the liberty of getting you an appointment to find out what gender your baby is. You're going in at the same time I am so we can find out the genders of both our babies together. It is tomorrow actually."

"I don't know what to say."

"Thank you would be good."

"Yes it would, but since I'm unpredictable, I'm not going to say it."

"Oh, you're such a badass," Christina says sarcastically.

"You're right. I am bad, although it has nothing to do with my ass because Four seems to think I have a very good ass. I must be a good-ass."

"More like a smart-ass."

I'm about to respond to her when, out of the corner of my eye, I see Tobias running toward us, his face looking very pale.

"Tris!" he yells as he approaches us. When he gets to me, he makes me stand so he can wrap me in his arms.

"What is it Four? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Marcus has escaped, and he, Bruce, Jeannine, are in the compound right now trying to find and kill you. We need to go! Now!"

We turn to leave, but we don't make it very far because we stop dead in our tracks, are eyes locked on the guns pointed at us.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I know it isn't my best, and I feel like my writing is starting to slip, but I hope you guys disagree with me. This story still has a long way to go before it is over. So more to come... eventually.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I'm also sorry that this is such a short chapter, but it is midnight right now, I'm tired, and I've been super busy with school! I hope to have another update soon, but for now, I hope this is ok!**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 30!**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

"Put your hands where we can see them!" the guy who must be Bruce barks. We do as he says while trying not to show any fear despite the fact that we have guns pointed at us.

"Now, tell us where 'Corn Starch' is and give us the password!" Jeannine demands.

"And no funny business this time!" Marcus commands.

"We would tell you, except that we don't know where it is at right now," Tobias lies.

"Don't lie to me, son!" Marcus screeches.

"I'm not your son, Marcus, and don't call me that ever again! Or else!"

"Or else what?"

"You'll be a dead man!" I can't help but be proud of Tobias for standing up to Marcus. He must really being trying to face his greatest fear.

"You don't scare me! I'm the one with the gun in my hand!"

"Yeah, but you are too much of a coward to use it!"

"Are you trying to make me shoot you?"

"I'm not trying to make you do anything. I'm just stating a fact."

"Don't let him get to you Marcus," Bruce groans,"he is trying to get you to put your guard down."

"Hey, Jeannine," I chime in,"How come you didn't send one of your minions in to do this!"

"Because if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!"

"Enough chitter chatter! Give us 'Corn Starch'!" Bruce bellows.

"We told you, we don't know where it is!" Tobias reminds him.

"Then find it!"

"How can we if we have guns pointed at us!"

"We'll follow as you go to search for it."

We sigh and realize we have no choice right now but to take them to our apartment to go find 'Corn Starch.' Luckily, We've hidden it in a secret compartment in the bed post, so we are able to pretend to search for a long time when we get there. As we are 'searching,' I try to figure out a way out of this. Suddenly, it dawns on me.

"Hey, Marcus," I say,"how did you guys get passed the Dauntless guards.

"There was only one, and he was on our side."

"Marcus you idiot," Bruce groans,"don't tell them that! They didn't need to know!"

"It's not a big deal, Bruce," Marcus huffs.

"Not a big deal? You do realize that any kind of info we give them they can use to their advantage," Bruce says, stepping closer toward his brother. They begin to argue like most brothers do. I look at Tobias and he gets the message and moves towards the couch.

"Will you two just shut up! You are distracting them!" Jeannine barks.

"Actually, you're the distraction. Now Four!"

With that, Tobias reaches under the couch cushion, grabs the hidden gun, and shoots Marcus in the leg. He collapses and clutches his leg, causing him to drop his gun. I take this opportunity to quickly grab the gun. I then turn and shoot Bruce, who is kneeling by his brother. I turn back and prepare to shoot Jeannine, but then I feel cool metal against my stomach.

"Shoot her and both you and your little bundle of joy are dead," a deep voice booms. I turn my head and look into the eyes of none other than Peter.

* * *

**A/N: Hey its me again. I hoped you guys liked the chapter. I did write it in a bit of a rush because I feel bad that I've haven't been updating as much as I should.**

**Also, I remember reading a review that said that my story was unpredictable, and I'm trying to keep it that way. Is it too predictable? What can I do to make this story more entertaining? Please let me know! Please drop a review! Thanks! 4 you guys! **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for an update! I've been super busy with school. Anyway, there is a couple of things I need to address.**

**1\. I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I have the next chapter written and it is even shorter.**

**2\. At the end of the chapter, I use a direct quote from Allegiant, as well as some descrption. If you've read the books, you'll know it when you see, but just in case, it is italicized. **

**3\. WARNING: FEELS MAY BECOME ACTIVE!**

**Enough chatter: Here is chapter 31:**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

"Fine," I groan, but instead of dropping the gun, I turn it quick enough to shoot Peter in the leg. He wasn't fast enough to react to it. He collapses, dropping his gun. Jeannine just stands there, wide-eyed, while Tobias keeps his gun trained on her. She hasn't moved an inch.

"Now tell me, Jeannine," I demand as I turn my gun back to her,"What in the friggin world do you want with 'Corn Starch'?"

"Why would I tell you," she spits.

"Lets see, maybe because you have two guns pointed at you and you don't want to get shot." For an Erudite, especially the Erudite leader, she isn't very bright.

"I'm not afraid that you'll shoot me. You can't shoot me. Bruce and I are the only ones who really know what is in that file. Without us, you'll know nothing."

"We know the password."

"I know you know. Bruce use to know it, but he forgot it. Thats why we've been trying to get the password from you. Now, I suggest you give it to me."

"Pffftt. Fat chance."

"Believe me, you should give me password and 'Corn Starch' right now."

"And why should I?

"I anticipated that you would take Marcus, Bruce, and Peter down. Therefore, I have a backup plan. A bomb has been placed somewhere in the city, and thanks to Erudite technology, it has enough power to affect the entire city and beyond. I am the only one who knows how to disarm it and where it is exactly. If you want to save the city, you'll give me what I want." I hate to admit it, but she is pretty bright after all.

"Wait, how do we know you are not bluffing?" Tobias asks.

"Do you really want to risk that? The bomb will go off in 45 minutes unless I disarm it."

"You do realize it'll kill you too," I remind her.

"It isn't that kind of bomb."

"What kind of bomb is it?"

"It contains a serum that wipe out people's memories. I, however, along with a few necessary people, have taken an anti serum that will prevent us from being affected." Shit. The entire city would be reset. People would lose everything that makes them what they are. The Abnegation in me tells me to give her what she wants to save the city, but the Dauntless in me says to shoot her and try to find the bomb myself. I'm not sure what to do. Do I play it safe, or do I take the risk? Is it worth putting people's livelihoods at risk? I also have to think of my family. I could end up forgetting the man I love and that he is the father of my child. I could forget my parents. I could forget my friends. I don't want to do that, but I also realize that this isn't about what I want; it is also about the city. Do I let their memories get erased, or do I risk letting Jeannine get 'Corn Starch'? Who knows what she could do with that information. Then again, how easily could we find that bomb? It shouldn't be to hard to find. After all, it'd have to be a place that only Jeannine would know.

"Earth to Tris!" screams Jeannine,"are you going to give me 'Corn Starch' or not? "

"No I'm not going to give it to you because I know exactly where the bomb is." I don't shoot her, but I take out my hand cuffs and place her under arrest. I grab my nearby radio and call for back up. The back arrives within five minutes to take her away, along with the injured Marcus, Bruce, and Peter.

"So where is this bomb, Tris? We need to find it now!" Tobias begs.

"It is in the one place that only Jeannine has access to: her office. Where else would it be?"

"Ok then, we need to go, now!"

* * *

We end up taking a police car with the alarm sounding. By the time we get to Jeannine's building and her office, we only have about two minutes until the bomb goes off. However, the door is locked. The only way to get in is with a retinal scan, and of course we would need Jeannine for that, but by the time we would get her here, it'd be too late. I would break the door down, but I see a sign that says "intruders beware! death serum will be released if office is broken into!" I also know that I have no choice. I'm about to kick the door down when Tobias stops me.

"Tris no! You can't do this!"

"But I have to! We don't have any other options! The city needs me!"

"But I need you! I don't want to lose you! Do you have any idea what would happen if I lost you?" I turn to him and kiss him passionately, savoring the kiss, as it could be our last.

"You'd be ok. You are strong. You'd be able to move on."

"I don't think I could."

"Well, you might have to. Remember, I really don't want to leave you and remember, I love you."

"Tris NO!" he screams, but I ignore him, break open the lock, and step inside, shutting the door behind me so the death serum doesn't leak out and kill Tobias.

_The serum smells like smoke and spice, and I feel the blood in my body replaced with molasses, and the bones with lead, and I also feel my body falling to the side._ However, I make myself stand. I feel like I want to sleep, but I can't. I have a mission to complete. I make my way over to her desk, and right underneath it is the bomb. Of course she decided to install a simple "deactivate" button right in the middle of it. I'm probably not thinking clearly with the death serum clouding my mind, but I hit the button anyway. I hear a click, and the device chirps "bomb deactivated, and I fall, the world fading around me.

_Can I be forgiven for all I've done to get here?_

_I want to be._

_I can._

_I believe it._

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! I know you probably hate me for the cliff hanger! However, the next chapter is already written. It is short, but I think you guys will want read it, but before I post it, I need some REAL feedback from you guys. I'm tired of getting things like "Plz Update!" and really short quick reviews. To get the next chapter, I want you guys to really tell me what you think of the story. Give me some feedback and advice. I'll take constructive critisism, but don't be a jerk about it. I've had that happen one too many times already, but for the most part, that hasn't been the case. Most of the reviews have been positive.  
**

**Anyway, to reiterate, discuss what you like and dislike about the story in a review. When I get so many of those kinds of reviews, I'll post the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry to sound like such a jerk about it, but I need those reviews because I am lacking confidence to write my story! I need a confidence booster! I have an anxiety disorder and I have major anxiety about whether or not this story is good or not. Thats why I really need those reviews! Forgive me!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! I really needed them.**

**I must say that I used two paragraphs directly from Allegiant, and they are italicized. I don't take credit for them.**

**Big thanks to The Reactor and kuehlelgmail dot com for some thoughtful reviews! I apprecieate them.**

**Also, one of the major plot ideas here was an original idea from **Accptence, which was written by** one of my most favorite fanfiction authors, LolaBleu. She is one of the best fanfiction writers that I have ever read. Her work is so much better than my own.  
**

**Also, check out Staying Alive by love dot eat dot write (note, where it says dot I mean an actually dot. fanfiction thinks I'm typing out a site name or email address.) Anyway, I am a beta reader for that story and she is also one of the best fanfiction authors ever.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter and I'm sorry it is so short!**

* * *

TOBIAS'S POV

I'm banging on the door, trying to break it back down, but Tris has locked it, so I can't get in. I beg for her to come back to me, but then I hear something say "bomb deactivated." I sigh, thinking that she did it, but then I hear a boom. I brace myself for impact, but it never comes. I stand there for a moment, trying to figure out what has just happened. She can't die. She can't be dead. This didn't just happen. I have to be dreaming. I'm not.

"TRIS!" I scream. No answer. I finally can't take it anymore and I break down the door. I can't see, smell, or taste any death serum, so it must be gone. I then see Tris's feet sticking out from behind Jeannine's desk. I run over to her and cradle her body. I can't tell if she has a pulse or if she is breathing. If she is, it is feint. Her face is extremely pale. I lift her, race down the stairs, and run back to Dauntless HQ. I immediately take her to infirmary and explain the situation, except for the fact that she is Divergent. I lay her on the bed they roll to me and then they roll her away.

As they roll her away, I can do nothing but stand there, hoping that she'll be ok. I don't think I'll be able to move on without her. I can't lose her. I love her. Plus, she is carrying my, no our, child. I can't lose them both. It would be too much. Right now, I can't be the brave and fearless Four. Right now, I'm Tobias, and all I can feel is dread. I'm dreading the idea that she may never come back to me. I don't know how I would take it. I don't think I could. I go and sit on a nearby chair and rest my head in my hands, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. If I lose her, I lose everything. I'll be broken again. Could I mend myself again? I don't know. I don't know.

Suddenly, I find a hand on my back. I look up into the eyes of Christina.

"Hey," she whispers. I don't say anything, so she just sits next me and we wait.

"Four," a doctor utters. I lift my head from hands and look at him, trying to put on my Four mask.

"She's on life support right now. Would you like to see her?"

"Please." The doctor leads us to her room and I see her.

_ She lies on a table, and for a moment I think she's just sleeping and when I touch her, she will wake up and smile at me and press a kiss to my mouth. But when I touch her she is cold, her body stiff and unyielding. Christina sniffles and sobs. I squeeze Tris's hand, praying that if I do it hard enough, I will send life back into her body and she will flush with color and wake up._

_I don't know how long it takes for me to realize that isn't going to happen, that she is gone. But when I do I feel all the strength go out of me, and I fall to my knees beside the table and I think I cry, then, or at least I want to, and everything inside me screams for just one more kiss, one more word, one more glance, one more._

I look back up at her, taking hold of her hand again, dreading the idea that she could actually be gone. She can't leave me. She can't. She won't. I won't let it happen. I stand up, turn to the doctor, fuming.

"How could you let this happen!" I scream,"you let her die!"

"Four, calm down! She is on life support!" the doctor screams back.

"That basically means she is dead!"

"There is a chance that she could still wake up."

"How much of a chance?"

"Unfortunately, the chances of her waking up is about a million to one."

"Then why the hell did you tell me there is chance that she'll wake up when there really isn't one."

"Because there is a possibility that her body will fight off the serum. It has only happened once before. However, there is something you should know."

"What else do you have to tell me that I don't know already."

"If she wakes up… she may not remember you, Christina, or anything for that matter."

"How is that possible? Would that be because of a concussion or something?"

"No. She did come in contact with the memory serum when she disarmed the bomb. According to the bomb squad, when they examined the bomb, she had pressed the 'disarm' button. However, that button, while it did disarm the bomb, still released a small amount of memory serum. She most likely inhaled it then. Had she known about the alternative way to disarm the bomb that wouldn't have happened, but she didn't know."

"Is there a chance that she would remember me?"

"Most likely, no. Not all. I mean, I suppose it is possible, but it is extremely unlikely."

"Could her memories come back at all?"

"Well, I once read that the memory serum has this fail safe thing that was mixed into it. What it does is find something that is important to the person who took in the serum, and then it creates some sort of trigger that is supposed to reactivate at the memories. Everyone has a different trigger though. It would be difficult to find hers. It could be anything."

"This is all just a bunch of bullshit. She's dead. I don't even know why I bothered asking these questions."

"Where…. Where…. Where am I?" a voice croaks.

I turn around and see Tris's bluish- grey eyes staring right at me. I go to her and take her hand in mine. She retracts her hand and looks at me with fear in her eyes. I haven't seen fear in her eyes since the time she first came out of her fear simulations.

"You're in the Dauntless infirmary. I carried you here."

"But who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Did you actually think I'd kill off Tris? I'm not stupid! I don't want to be murdered by a bunch of angry fanfiction readers! **

**Also, (SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ ON FROM HERE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ALLEGIANT)**

**(SPOILER ALERT)**

****(SPOILER ALERT)****

****(SPOILER ALERT)****

****(SPOILER ALERT)****

****(SPOILER ALERT)****

****(SPOILER ALERT)****

****(SPOILER ALERT)****

****(SPOILER ALERT)****

****(SPOILER ALERT)****

**I couldn't bear to make you go through the pain of losing Tris again after Allegiant. It hurt me too, but at the same time, I understand why Vroth did it, but I'm too lazy to go into the details as to why she did it, but I understand it. **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

TOBIAS'S POV

I shut my eyes, thinking that this must be a dream. She's _alive_, but she doesn't remember me.

"Who are you?" she asks again.

"I'm Four. I was your Dauntless initiation instructor," I say, not wanting to tell the doctor my real name,"I'm also the man you married not that long ago."

"I'm married to a guy whose name is a number?"

"You know my real name."

"I don't even know my own name! And why is my belly so big? Am I pregnant or something?"

"Uhh… yes. You are. I think. Hold that thought." I turn to the doctor and ask him to step outside with me.

"Did the baby survive, Doc?"

"We can check, but it is unlikely, but it is also a miracle that she is even a live, so it definitely is possible." We come back into the room and she is staring blankly at the wall. Her eyes then land on me.

"Please tell me what happened," she begs.

"I would, but to be honest, I don't know. Only you do."

"I don't know anything. You have to help me." Tears start to flood her eyes. For the first time, she's actually _scared, _but this isn't _her_; this isn't _the_ Tris I know, but it is still Tris. I just have to find the Tris I know. She is in this human being, somewhere. But where? How do I find her?

"Four," she pleads,"I'm scared. You have to help me. Please." I begin to see tears, actual tears, stream down her face. I have to help her. I glide over to her and take her hand gingerly in mine.

"Hey,"I breathe,"everything is going to be ok. You'll get through this."

"How? How can I even trust you! I don't know you! I don't know this place! I don't even know my own name! And I might actually be pregnant! I don't even know who the father would be!"

"It was me," I stupidly say.

"You," she spits,"you did this. You did this to me. Get out! GET OUT! NOW! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She begins to thrash about, ripping tubes and wires off of her.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screams. The doctor grabs a needle, grabs her a little to harshly, and injects something into her. She instantly collapses. Her eyes roll back into her head and she's out.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" I shout.

"I just gave her a minor sedative. It won't hurt her or the baby, if it is still alive. Thats what we need to find out though. I'll get to work on that now." The doctor then calls for some nurses and they bombard her with syringes and other medical instruments. Within five minutes, they leave and I am left in there with her, alone. I pull a chair up to her bedside and take her hand back into mine. She looks so peaceful now, unlike she was just mere minutes ago. I watch as her chest gently rises and falls with each breath she takes. I squeeze her hand tightly, hoping that when she wakes up, the Tris I know will be back. I'm so thankful that she is alive, but I miss Tris, the real Tris. I want her back so much. I don't think I could not only live in a world without her, but also in a world where she doesn't even know me. What can I do? What should I do? I can't even think right now. There is only one thought that is clear in my mind right now: what I know I do want. I want to kiss her, so thats what I do. I lean in and press my lips softly to hers, molding them together. It's a soft, gentle kiss, but as I pull back, I feel two hands grab my face and pull me towards her. Her lips start to kiss me more fiercely and passionately. I move my lips with hers, lost in their softness and warmth. When it all stops, I pull back and find myself staring into her blueish- grey eyes.

"T-T-T-Tobias?"

* * *

**A/N: See, that wasn't so bad. She is back now. **

**Anyway, sometime in the next chapter, I plan on another lemon, but I need some ideas. I want you guys to tell me the most romantic or most fun setting for them to make love in. Whether it be in their bedroom or bath tub with some candles, or in a car, or on the kitchen counter, you tell me. I'm open to just about anything. If I like the idea, I'll use it and give you a shout out. Please give me some ideas as to a romantic or fun spot for them to make love. I need the new ideas! Thanks!  
**

**Sorry this was such a short chapter! The next one is half way done! I just need those suggestions first!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey all! A couple of things.**

**1\. shout out to kuehlel for her review on chapter 32.**

**Also, shout outs to Quetzy, BTRlover1122, moonshine356, Otaku of Anime, ellie2297, and FourSix StarkZoey for the amazingly awesome ideas for the question I had last chapter. Some of you had the same ideas, some had unique ones. I loved them all. I plan on using most of them. If you had an idea that wasn't mentioned by anyone else, I'll mention that it was your idea, but for this chapter, three people had the same idea so I used that one. I tried to make the scene as tasteful as possible. Let me know if it worked!**

**2\. If you have read my Allegiant alternate ending story, you will recognize some stuff from it. I copied some of the stuff I wrote from it and implemented it in here because it fit really well, so I don't have credit that as I wrote it myself. However, I still do not take any credit for all rights and characters, as those belong to the Amazing Veronica Roth.**

**Enough Babble, here is Chapter 34:**

* * *

TOBIAS'S POV

I blink a few times to be sure that my eyes are not deceiving me. They are not; she is here.

"Tris!", I cry out. I wrap her in my arms and let the tears dash down my face, soaking her shirt as I bury my face into her shoulder.

"Its ok Tobias", she breathes,"its ok, I'm here now." I don't know what to say, what to think, or what to do. I feel the fire of life reignite in me as I realize that she is back. She has returned to me.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again,"I mumble.

"Tobias, I never left I will always be right here,"she beams as she puts one finger right where my heart pulses with life, passion, bravery, and love. I love her. I know that without her I would not be truly alive because my heart would stop beating. My heart beats… and beats… and beats… and beats… for her. I see a small smile form across her face when she realizes how important she is to me. I press my lips into hers once more, enjoying the feeling of my life reigniting within me and burning brighter than ever before.

"Thank you. For not leaving me, Tris. I do not know what I would have done without you."

"Tobias,"she sighs,"I would never leave you."

"But you made a choice that almost got you taken from me forever. You almost died," I remind her.

"I know. I am sorry for that. Just know that I did what I had to do and that I didn't want to leave you." I begin to fight back some anger for her almost leaving me, but I can't find it in myself to be mad at her.

"Listen to me, Tobias. It was a choice I had to make. If I've learned anything since I first landed in that net it is this: One choice can transform you. One choice can destroy you. One choice will define you. I have made choices that have transformed me, I have made choices that have destroyed me. However, I was always able to recover. However, I have made one last choice, and it is this decision that defines me."

"What choice is that?"

"I choose you Tobias, I chose you. I will always choose you and the people love. Always and forever. Anyone can attempt to change me or break me but I will always choose the people I love. I don't see me doing anything else. I cannot imagine what would happen to you or them if I had died just hours ago. Like I had said at my dad's house 'I don't belong to Abnegation, or Dauntless, or even the Divergent. I belong to the people I love, and they belong to me- they, and the love and loyalty I give them form my identity far more than any word or group ever could.'"

"Thats why you went in and turned off the bomb. You did it to save the city and the people you love."

"Yes. I'm sorry Tobias."

"You have absolutely no reason to be sorry. You did the right thing, and you did it for the right reasons." Just as those words leave my lips the doctor walks in.

"Doc, I found the trigger to bring back her memories. She's back."

"Good to hear it Four. I also have good news. The baby survived and is ok. She's perfectly healthy."

"She?" we both ask.

"Oh that's right, you were supposed to find out the gender of your baby tomorrow, but yes, it is a girl, and she is perfectly healthy." As he leaves, we both look at each other, each of us beaming.

"We're having a baby girl then," I say with a smile plastered on my face.

"Yes, we are,"she says,"and thank you for giving me her."

"Thank you for carrying her. I bet you she'll look just like you!"

"Oh gosh I hope not! I don't think she'd want to look like her mom."

"And why not?"

"I don't know, I just don't think she would." I place my hand on Tris's belly and lean in closer to it.

"Hey there little one. Don't you want to look just like your mommy?" I then feel her kick really hard, making Tris jump.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hopefully you won't be as feisty as your mommy!" Tris then smacks me upside the head.

"Your mom is something else though,"I continue,"but I love her. Now be a good girl and be nice to her. Oh, and when you grow up you are not allowed to date. Ever!"

"Tobias!"

"What? I now know how your dad feels. If she looks like you do guys aren't going to be able to keep away from her. Therefore, no guy is ever allowed to touch her!"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?"

"Fine." Just then, the doctor walks back in.

"More good news. It seems that Tris only received minor injuries from the bomb. How she was able to get out of that with such minimal damage is beyond me, but she's already surprised me by just surviving, so I guess I can't be too shocked that escaped with just a few cuts and bruises. In fact, she should be good to go home tomorrow. However, just to be on the safe side, no sex for a week."

"Dammit! Not again!" Tris groans,"Doc, you are asking for something impossible for a pregnant woman like me. My hormones drive me nuts every friggin' night!" Both the doctor and I can't help but laugh. That's my Tris alright.

"Hey be happy it isn't for like a month or something!"

"Dammit."

* * *

*one week later*

I get off work early because I have a surprise for Tris tonight, as we can finally make love again tonight. Before I go the apartment I go to the store and grab a half dozen candles and some rose pedals. When I get home, I go into the bathroom and spread the candles out throughout the room. I light the candles, turn off the lights, and go and drizzle the rose pedals from the door all the way to the clawfoot bathtub. I fill the tub and put in Tris's favorite scented bubble bath. By the time all that is done I know Tris should be home any minute, so I go and change into something a bit more comfortable and go and wait by the tub. Not two minutes later I hear the front door open. I hear her gasp a little as she sets her keys down. I then hear her little footsteps coming closer as she follows the rose pedals. When she sees me, she gasps again, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Did you did all of this for me?" she asks.

"Of course. Now come on, get in and relax. You deserve it." I watch as she strips down to nothing, and I admire her beautiful bareness, the candles highlighting every one of her magnificent features. My stare is enough to bring an easy blush to her body. She then walks over to the tub and climbs in, her back towards me. I then begin to massage her shoulders gently.

"Mmmm," she moans.

"That its, just relax. I know things have been rough lately, so just take it easy and enjoy." We sit in a comfortable silence for awhile as I continue to massage her shoulders.

"You know what would make this even better, Tobias?"

"What would that be, Tris?"

"If you joined me in here." She doesn't need to say that twice. I immediately strip myself and climb into the tub with her. When I get in, she situates herself between my legs, and she puts hers around me. I can feel her bare womanhood against my length and it makes me shiver. She grabs my face pulls me toward her and kisses me fiercely, my hands grasping her face, our lips moving in perfect unison. My hands slowly slide down from her face, my touch bringing goose bumps to her hot skin. My hands eventually land on her perfect swollen breasts. I massage them tenderly, enjoying how they feel are in my hands. When we release, we lean our foreheads together, enjoying the romantic atmosphere.

"Make love to me Tobias."

"Anything you want love." I put my hands around her waist, and thanks to the water, I am able to effortlessly lift her enough so she can sink down onto my swollen manhood. We both groan in pleasure. I've missed this. I've missed being buried deep within her. She plants her feet behind me and is able to easily push herself up and down on my length, the water allowing her to glide easily on it. I watch her magnificent glistening breasts bob up and down as they go in and out of the water with each of her movements. She moves quickly and effortlessly, thanks to the water. I move with her, enjoying what her body does to me. The hot, wet, warm walls inside her soon begin to flutter around me, indicating that she is close to finishing. She rests her head on my shoulder as she nears her peak. I also am approaching my end, as I can feel myself pulsating inside her, and I feel like I'm about to explode. Her high pitched screams of ecstasy grow louder and louder, drowning out my low groans of pleasure. Soon enough, her eyes roll back into her head and she screams loudly with bliss and I roar mighty with euphoria as we hit our peaks, together. As we come down from our high, our breaths are jagged, our sweat covered bodies shining in the dim candlelight.

"Gosh, I need that," she pants.

"Me too."

"Thank you, for all of this. I really appreciate it."

"Well I'm glad you like it."

"Liked it? I loved this,"she says as she pulls off of me, and I miss being buried inside her.

"I missed you, Tris, even though we slept in the same bed every night."

"I missed you too. I missed this, being with you, like this, so much." Tears begin to fall from her face, so I pull her to me to hug her. She begins to sob.

"Its ok, Tris, its ok. Its going to be ok."

"I know, I'm just feeling so emotional right now. I just really love you."

"And I love you." She pulls away from me and wipes away her tears.

"I guess my hormones are probably making me this way. I'm sorry I'm such a wreck right now."

"You don't have to be sorry. I don't mind it at all. Trust me when I say there is nothing wrong with you right now. Okay?"

"Alright. I love you."

"And I, love you."

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know if I did good with this bathtub scene. I tried to make it as tasteful as possible.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I couldn't sleep last night, so I was looking through some cool pictures I had on my iphone and this idea suddenly popped in my head. It was harder than I thought it would be to write it. I hoped it worked. I think it did. Anyway, here is another chapter.**

**PS: it is a lemon and it is almost the exact opposite type of lemon than the last one. Please let me know if it worked!**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

*one month later*

I wake up and reach for Tobias's warm embrace, but his side of the bed is empty. Instead, my fingers find a small piece of paper.

It reads:

_Dear VI,_

_I'm sorry, but I had to go into work early today. There is something going on that I have to deal with now that I am the leader of Dauntless. I'll be done by noon. To make up for not being there when you woke up, I want you to meet me at the end of Navy Pier tonight at 1. I'll be there waiting, and don't worry about dressing up fancy. Come in something comfortable. I love you._

_Love, IV_

I look over at the clock to see it is already noon, so I only have an hour to get ready and get to Navy Pier. I can only imagine what he has inshore for me this afternoon. I decide to dress in sweats and a T-shirt since he asked me to dress in something comfy. Once I am dressed I go ahead and start making my way to Navy Pier. I get there just in time. I find Tobias already there with a blanket spread out. He doesn't no I am here, as he is staring out into the distance.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask as I sit down next to him.

"Our baby girl," he says as he places his hand on my swollen stomach.

"What about her?"

"I just wonder if I'll be a good father to her."

"Of course you will be. Why wouldn't you be?"

"I just don't want to be like Marcus."

"You won't be. I know it. If that were to happen, which it won't, I wouldn't be around you."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. What else is on your mind?"

"What do you want to name her?"

"I've been thinking about that. The thing is that when you give a child a name, they have to live with it forever, so whatever name we give her, it will have to be one that really means something."

"Have you given any thought as to what you want?"

"I have narrowed it down to three names."

"What are they?"

"I was thinking of Brooke which means 'stream.' I like it because the chasm is a stream, and it would remind us of the chasm, where we shared our first kiss, which eventually lead to her conception. I also like Andrea, which means she would be named after my father. The other one I like is Abigail because it means 'the father's joy.' I know she will be a joy to you and that you will love her. What do you think of those names?"

"I like all three. It is hard to pick one. We could use one as her middle name."

"That is true. I hadn't thought of that."

"This is hard."

"Not is hard as it will be for me when I am trying to push her out."

"I can't believe that is only three months away."

"Don't remind me. I'll be screaming my head off."

"Yeah, but we'll finally get to meet her. Don't you want to hold her?"

"Very much so. She has been very active lately, doing somersaults in my stomach, and I really want to finally be able to hold her close and actually snuggle her."

"You are going to be a wonderful mother."

"Thanks. I hope so. And you," I get on my knees, lean over to him, grab his face, and kiss him,"will be a great father."

"I love you Tris Prior."

"I love you Tobias Eaton." With that, I can't help but kiss him again. As our lips move we hear thunder. We look up to find that the sky has mutated into an ocean of dark clouds. Lightning zooms across. The thunder booms with power. That is when the rain begins to fall. I can't help but smile and laugh.

"Funny timing," I say.

"Yeah, who cares." As the rain pounds into us, we begin to kiss fiercely again. Even with the rain crashing down onto our skin, blanketing us in water, we can't feel it. We can't feel the cold gripping us tightly. We only feel warmth. Once we release, I breathe into his ear,"Make love to me."

"As you wish love." He momentarily stands up so I can pull down his pants and boxers, which are soaking wet from the rain. He does the same for me. I maneuver myself so I can sink down onto him. As the rain pounds into us, I grab his shoulders and sink down onto him. The rain continues its heavy downfall as we begin to move, as one, like we always do. I begin to moan loudly, but the thunder drowns me out. Lightning lights up the entire sky with every snap of our hips. With each of his strong thrusts, the pressure building within me continues to rise, promising to bring me something as powerful as this storm. One last time, with the rain still drilling into us, the thunder roars powerfully and the lightning fires up the entire sky at the very same time that our own inner storm explodes, the strength of it consuming both of our entire body, making us both go slack. Our breathing becomes jagged as we come down from our high, our bodies shaking from the strength of our orgasm.

Once our breathing returns to normal, we put our discarded clothes back on, as we are now shivering from being so cold and wet.

"We better get out of here before we get hypothermia,"he says.

"I agree, but I walked here, so we'll have to walk through this rain. Plus, I'm so tired I don't think I can get that far." Because I am so heavily pregnant, even sex makes me too tired to do anything for a while.

"I drove here and parked as close to the pier as possible. I'll carry you. Just hang on." He then folds up the blanket, tucks it under his arm, and picks me up. He runs as quickly as he can to the car, knowing that the longer we are out here, the higher the chance of getting hypothermia, which could cause some pregnancy complications. As soon as we get to the car, he sets me down, unlocks the car, and opens the passenger side door for me so I can get in. He then gets in and starts the car so we can get the heater going. Once the heater is going, we begin to make our way back to Dauntless.

* * *

**A/N: please let me know if this worked or not!**

**Also, now that you have seen the three names I have picked out for the baby, which ones do you like the best? I can't decide between the three. Let me know which ones you like! You can pick one for the first name and one for the middle name, but as the story says, the options are Brooke, Andrea, and Abigail.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is something that, for some odd reason, I really enjoyed writing about. I find these kinds of things interesting when it comes to fanfiction, but of course this is not something I want to experience in real life.**

**There is more to this author's note at the end of the chapter, but for now, here is Chapter 36!**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

When we get back to the apartment, I find my mother standing right by the door.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something important. Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me go change. As you can see, I am cold and wet from the rain storm outside. Do you want to wait in the living room?"

"Sure." I unlock the door and we step inside. Once inside, she sits on the couch and Tobias and I go to our room to change. As I strip myself of my wet clothing I can feel Tobias watching me. I look over at him and see lust clouding his eyes. He is now in just a clean pair of underwear while I have absolutely nothing on at the moment. He walks over to me and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back for a moment until I remember that my mother is just on the other side of the door, so I push him away.

"I'm sorry Tobias, but we can't do this right now. My mother is waiting for us, and she is only a door away. If we did this now, we wouldn't stop and she would not only be left waiting, but she also would most likely hear us. That is the last thing she probably wants to hear right now."

"Dammit. It is just so hard for me to keep my hands off of you when you have no clothes on."

"I know. It is hard for me too. Maybe after my mother leaves we can pick up where we left off." I look down and see that his large and hard manhood looks like it is about to burst out of the thin fabric covering it. I look at his eyes and see a little bit of pain.

"You probably should take care of that," I say with a giggle.

"I would rather you take care of it. I don't like doing it myself. It isn't the same,"he says as his eyes lustfully look over my naked body.

"I know, but I can't right now. You know that. Tell you what though, why don't you go and take a shower. See if you can get your mind off of me."

"Psssh. Like that would ever happen."

"Just try ok? I need to talk to my mom."

"Alright." He then goes to grab a towel out of the drawer and goes to the bathroom. I put on a clean pair of panties, a sports bra, a fresh t-shirt, and some sweats. When I step out of the bedroom I find my mom just waiting patiently on the couch. She looks up and smiles at me. I go and sit down next to her.

"Hey mom, whats up?"

"Oh, Beatrice! I've missed you!"

"I missed you too mom."

"How are things?

"Things are going a lot better than they were a month ago, as you know. We are still trying to figure out what to do with Max, Marcus, Bruce, Peter, Eric, and Jeannine. Jeannine will most likely have to go under the truth serum, as will Bruce, Peter, and Eric. We also still don't quite know what is on the file 'Corn Starch' yet. We haven't really had time to look at it closely because we have been so busy!"

"Yeah, probably with each other!"

"Mom!"

"Oh, come on Beatrice! I know you guys do it. You told me that you were anyways when I came to see you in wedding dress. You said you couldn't resist because of your hormones. And besides your married now, so of course you guys do it all the time! You did it like an hour ago. It is written all over your face. How was it doing it in the rain?"

"I prefer not to discuss my sex life with my mother," I say, my face blushing red like a tomato.

"Actually, that is why I am here, Beatrice. I've never given you the proper talk."

"Isn't it a little too late?"

"Maybe a little, but I feel like it is something I need to talk to you about because there are some things that you really need to know."

"I think I pretty much got the gist of it. We do not need to have this conversation"

"Being pregnant and doing it every night doesn't mean you know everything about it. There is a lot you probably don't know."

"You didn't have to come all the way over here for this."

"Actually, I did. This is part of my job as your mother."

"I don't want to have this discussion mom. It isn't necessary."

"Oh, Beatrice, don't be embarrassed. It is a completely natural thing."

"I don't even talk with my best friend about it."

"Ah, but I am not your best friend. I am your mother, and as your mother, I must have this conversation with you."

"But mom!"

"No buts Beatrice! We are having this conversation whether you like it or not!"

"Fine. Go ahead. Say what you want to say."

"Let me say this now, I would have talked to you about his much sooner, but Abnegation only allowed me to tell you that sex only produced children. I was not allowed to tell you about the impact of sex on a person and a person's relationship, both physically, mentally, and emotionally. There is a difference between sex and making love. Sex is all about the physical gratification while making love is about two people showing the other person how much they love each other by bringing them pleasure. Making love is also about a spiritual and emotional connection. While sex is a very important part of a relationship, the relationship should not be based on sex. Also, neither you should feel forced into sex when you don't want it.

Here is one of the most important parts, Beatrice: you must talk to him. Tell him what you don't like, but also be open minded to new ideas. You never know if you won't like something if you don't try it. Also, don't be afraid to tell him what you do like. Tell him what makes you feel good and not only brings you the most pleasure, but also tell him what makes you feel the most connected to him. Also, don't just tell him where you liked to be touched, but also show him. He may not always know, even if he seems like he does. Showing him will make a real difference. Also ask him what he likes. Making love is not about the individual, but rather, it is about the two of you, coming together. Does all this make sense?"

I sit here, looking at my mother, my face most likely pale and full of surprise. I never expected her to talk about something like this with me. Plus, it isn't something I really like to talk about. I'd rather just do it.

"I know this is an uncomfortable topic for you, but I needed to tell you this."

"I can barely talk to him about it."

"I kind of figured that."

"How?"

"I know you very well, Beatrice. A mother always knows her child. And please, don't be afraid to talk to him, or else there is a possibility that your relationship will falter. Communication is important in every aspect of a relationship, not just sex. In fact, I want you to talk to him tonight about everything I just told you. He needs to know this too. Additionally, don't be afraid to talk to your best friend about it either. Sometimes talking with someone of the same gender about experiences is a good thing; it shows that you trust them. And I'm sure you would rather get bedroom tips from your best friend then your mother."

"Oh gosh, you better not give me any tips. I don't want to hear about you and dad like that. That is the last thing I want to imagine."

"Just like your father and I didn't want to imagine you having sex with a boy. Oh wait. That's right. We don't have to _imagine_ it. We _saw _it."

"Ugh, mom please don't remind me. That was absolutely horrifying. I was so embarrassed!"

"Hey, it was hard for us too! Neither of us liked seeing our little girl like that! Both of us hate the fact you were doing such a thing!"

"Can we just forget about it?"

"Neither of us can. It is stuck in our heads, so to make up for it, I have to give you hard time about it."

"Can we at least change the subject? I have some good news."

"What is that dear?"

"I'm having a baby girl."

"Oh that is wonderful! Do you know what you are going to name her?"

"Let me tell you what I told Four. The thing is that when you give a child a name, they have to live with it forever, so whatever name we give her, it will have to be one that really means something. I was thinking of Brooke which means 'stream.' I like it because the chasm is a stream, and it would remind me of the chasm, where Four and I shared our first kiss, which eventually lead to her conception. I also like Andrea, which means she would be named after dad. The other one I like is Abigail because it means 'the father's joy.' I'm sure Four will love her. What do you think of those names?"

"They are all great. I'm looking forward to finding out what you name her. How far are you along?"

"I'm at six months now. I got three months left."

"Well, good luck! I'll let your father know that you are having a girl. I'll also tell him about the names. I'm sure he'll be honored that you are considering naming your daughter after him. Anyway, I have to go, but it was great to see you! I love you!"

"I love you too, mom. Take care!" I walk her to the door and hug her good bye. When she leaves, I return to the bedroom and find Tobias sitting on the bed in just a pair of sweat pants, waiting for me."

"So, what did your mom want to talk to you about?"

"I don't think you want to know."

* * *

**A/N: I know that this was one of the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you guys didn't mind. I hope you liked the chapter. I know it is a bit odd, but this is something I really wanted to write. I know, I'm an oddball, no, a real weirdo. I of course, never want to have this kind of conversation with my mother. Let me know if you liked this chapter!**

**On another note, I've been looking at the name suggestions, and here are the top 2 names so far in order:**

**1\. Abigail Brooke**

**2\. Brooke Abigail**

**The other two names people given me so far are Brooke Andrea and Andrea Brooke.**

**Also, three people said to just name her Brooke. However, There are two combos that I really like that I want you guys to choose from. I am good with either. The choices are:**

**Abigail Brooke**

**Andrea Brooke**

**I am leaning toward Abigail Brooke, not only because it flows well, but also one of my best friends name is Abbey, which of course is short for Abigail, and I like that name. We'll see though. Let me know!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I have final exams next week, and I should be studying, but I wrote this instead because I am procrastinating.**

**Additionally, this is indeed the longest chapter I have written thus far. It is over 4,000+ words. Don't expect the rest of the chapters to be that long, but this one had to be.**

**Also, the first like sixteenth of this chapter was written for several days, but I didn't know how to move past it. I knew where I wanted the chapter to go, but I wanted it to be _Absolutely _perfect. I felt a lot of pressure writing this chapter, and I must say that this is probably one of if not my favorite chapter of the entire story. Despite the fact it is mostly a giant lemon, I do think it was well written. To me, it really is a great chapter! It has some parts that I don't like, but I really like the overall product. I really hope you guys agree with me. Let me know if you do!**

**Another thing: If you have read one of my other stories (I am not going to say which one) you will recognize multiple paragraphs that are word for word from it. Those paragraphs fit very well into this chapter, so I had to do it. I changed bits and pieces of some of it, but for the most part, it is word for word.**

**Final thing: One major point of this chapter was inspired by reading a certain part of a story called Staying Alive by my friend love dot eat dot write (note: when I say dot I mean an actual dot because fanfiction thinks I am writing an address or something). Anyway, I do not take credit for that idea. That idea belongs to love dot eat dot write.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 37:**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

"Try me," he says.

"Are you sure?"

"Tris, you know you can tell me anything."

"I don't know about this one."

"Why? Is it something you prefer not to discuss."

"Yeah, but I promised my mother I would talk to you about it."

"Let me guess. Your mom gave you the sex talk."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"There is only one thing that can make you blush like that."

"You know me so well."

"Come here." I walk over to him and sit on the bed so he can hold me.

"This doesn't need to be a hard topic for us," he says,"we do it every night. Plus you are pregnant, so I think we have the gist of it."

"Yeah, but my mom told me that being pregnant and doing it every night doesn't mean we know everything about it. She said that there is a lot we probably don't know."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that we didn't need to have this discussion but she insisted. After she was done I swear I was as red as a tomato and sweating bullets. I can barely talk to you about sex even though we do it so often."

"Why is it so hard for you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe it is still one of my fears, in a way."

"Perhaps. but I don't know how that would be possible considering that you face it every time we are intimate."

"I don't know then! Why do you just wave a magic wand and find out!"

"Sssshhhh. Take it easy. Don't let those pesky hormones get the best of you."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry. What did your mother say to you?" I lean my head on his chest, realizing that I will chicken out if I look him in the eyes.

"She said that she would have talked to me about this much sooner, but Abnegation only allowed her to tell me that sex only produced children. She was not allowed to tell me about the impact of sex on a person and a person's relationship, both physically, mentally, and emotionally. There is a difference between sex and making love. Sex is all about the physical gratification while making love is about two people showing the other person how much they love each other by bringing them pleasure. Making love is also about a spiritual and emotional connection. While sex is a very important part of a relationship, the relationship should not be based on sex. Also, neither of us should feel forced into sex when we don't want it."

"That sure is a lot of information. I bet you were pretty embarrassed."

"Oh, that wasn't even the most embarrassing part."

"What could be worse than having your mother telling you what making love is about?"

"I don't even want to talk about it."

"Just try. Your mother wants you to talk to me about it, and she usually is right about things, so you need to just let it out."

"Fine." I grip him tightly, the words my mother had said floating around in my head, wanting to burst out.

"I have to tell you this first, Tobias: this is _extremely_ difficult for me to talk about."

"I've told you several times already that you can tell me anything and I won't judge you."

"I know, but this is just out right embarrassing to hear from my mother. She had said that I must talk to you. Tell you what I don't like, but also I should be open minded to new ideas. I may never know if I won't like something if I don't try it. Also, she said to not be afraid to tell you what I do like. I should tell you what makes me feel good and not only brings me the most pleasure, but also I should tell you what makes me feel the most connected to you. Also, I shouldn't just tell you where I liked to be touched, but also that I need to _show_ you. You may not always know, even if it seems like you do. Showing you will make a real difference. I should also ask you what you like. Making love is not about the individual, but rather, it is about the two of us, coming together."

"Wow. I don't know what to stay."

"Me neither, but I also don't know what to do."

"You know what you can do?"

"What?"

"Have you… ever… touched yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… masturbated?" he asks, blushing as red as I am.

"Oh, gosh… I can't believe you are asking me that."

"I know that this is really something you don't want to talk about, but I think it is an important question."

"Why?"

"Because, when you masturbate, you learn about your own body and where you like to be touched. You are able to find those places yourself. Once you know those places, you can show your partner so they know where to touch you too." I swear it is 1000 degrees in here, my face burning so hot it could melt off of me.

"N-n-n-n-no. I haven't done that."

"Do you know how to?"

"Well, thanks to a little experimentation with you, I have a general idea. I know that you do though."

"You really should try it."

"I don't know."

"Please. I think it would be a good idea."

"You just want to watch me do it! Pervert!"

"Of course I do! I'm a teenage boy!"

"Which is the same thing as a pervert!"

"Maybe, but I also know that it would be good for you; for us. If you can do it so you can figure out what you like, you can show me so I can make you feel more pleasure than before. That is, after, one major part of making love. I need to know how to do that."

"I suppose I can try, but I don't want to do it in front of you just yet. I need to figure it out on my own first."

"I know, and I think that is a good idea. Do what you think you need to do. I'm on board with whatever you think."

"Okay. I really appreciate that."

"I know you do. Just take it easy, okay?"

"Alright."

"Good. Now then, I'll go get dressed so we can go get something to eat."

* * *

*one week later*

I thought that after our little sex talk, things would be awkward between Tobias and I, but they haven't. We've been intimate, but not in a sexual way. This last week, we simply enjoy each others company in the morning and evening, and we have been cuddling closely at night. Tobias has been real sweet to me. He hasn't pushed me into having sex, even though it has been obvious that I really want it. In fact, he has said no to all of my advances. At first, I was hurt because I thought he didn't want me, but then I realized that was the hormones talking. I now know that he won't make love to me because he thinks that, after our little discussion, I'm not quite ready to get back into it yet, and he is probably right. I need to teach myself about my own body before we can do anything again. This thought continues to roll through my head as I sit on my bed doing paper work for the police department. I can't seem to get anything done because of these thoughts. I want to learn about my own body, but how do I go about doing it? Do I look at myself in the mirror? Do I just lay on the bed and explore myself? I don't know, but I need to do something before I explode. I miss Tobias's touch on my skin. I have to do something.

After I put my paper work away, I decide that the best thing to do right now is to see what Tobias sees in my by looking at myself in the mirror. If Tobias is sexually attracted to me, one thing I should know is what makes me attractive to him. I strip myself of my clothing and go over to the large standing mirror in the corner of the bedroom. I don't know what to think of my body when I see it. I've never really looked at my _whole_ body like this before. The only thing I have ever looked on me was my breasts, and they are different from when I last saw them two months ago. They bigger, fuller, and rounder, but they are still in proportion with the rest of my ever changing body. My belly, while large and round, is actually kind of, I don't know, nice. Is that the word I want to use? I'm not sure, but I can't think of any other way to describe it. I have to lift my belly a bit to see my crotch. It is lightly covered with thin blonde hair, which looks almost invisible. It is interesting to see though, but I'm not quite sure why. After looking at myself in the mirror, I can't help but wonder, am I _beautiful_? I don't know. I want to think I am, but I don't know. Tobias seems to think so. Therefore, I must be.

"You are."

I turn around see Tobias lustfully looking me up and down.

"I am what?" I ask, my face blushing three shades redder.

"You are beautiful."

"How did you know I was thinking about that?"

"Thinking? You were asking yourself out loud."

"Oh," is all I can say. I walk towards him and kiss him passionately, lust taking over my body. He kisses me back for a moment before pushing me away.

"No,"he says,"not yet. Seeing yourself isn't enough. You need to explore."

"But I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't know. It's stupid really."

"No it's not. It is perfectly normal."

"You know, even though I saw myself, I still can't see myself as beautiful."

"Go back to the mirror and look at yourself again."

"Fine." I walk over to the mirror and try to reanalyze what I see.

"Don't think so hard about it," he says as he comes up behind me. He wraps his arms around my stomach and pulls me close to him. I can feel his erection through his jeans on my back side. He rests his head on my shoulder.

"You have absolutely no idea how hard it is for me to just throw myself all over you right now. Do you know why?"

"I honestly think it is because you find me sexy and beautiful, but I disagree with that fact."

"Why?"

"Because I don't see it."

"Two people can look at the same thing and see it differently. Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean I don't."

"What do you see?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. Please."

"On skin level, I see a hot and sexy pregnant woman with small but perfect breasts that fit precisely in my hands," he says as he takes ahold of my breasts.

"a gorgeous figure," he breathes as he runs his hands down the sides of my body.

"And I am highly intrigued by what lies just below your waist and that I am the only one who will ever touch it, other than you of course." His gaze locks with mine in the mirror.

"Beneath the skin, I see a strong, brave, powerful, insightful, passionate, brave, Dauntless woman. I also see a noble, humble, kind, compassionate, selfless, Abnegation woman. I'm so drawn to her because she's everything that I aspire to be; brave, selfless, kind, honest, and intelligent. She is truly remarkable."

"Really?"

"Really, Tris. Really."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I ask you now, do you now see what I see?"

"I think so."

"What do you see now?"

"I see someone who is strong, beautiful, and _Divergent_."

"Yes. That is what I see."

"I see it now."

"Good."

"Now will you make love to me?"

"No. Not yet. You've taken one step towards knowing yourself, but you still need to do a few things before I will make love to you again."

"What is that?"

"You need to explore yourself, just like I told you. You then need to show me what you have learned."

"I suppose you are my instructor again."

"Yeah, but not for initiation."

"I know, but I like seeing this side of you sometimes. It reminds me of our beginning together."

"Me too. Now come on, go get dressed before my body decides that I can't hold back from you anymore. Then we can go grab some dinner."

"Okay."

* * *

*the next day*

I wake up to find that Tobias has already left for work. I look over at the clock and realize it is already 1 o'clock in the afternoon. I slept in really late. I decide that I need to get back to my paper work. I burry myself in that for the next two hours. I then find that I am actually done with it all. I now have nothing to do. It will be at least another hour and a half before Tobias is home. What do I do now? Oh shit. There is only one thing to do, and I really don't want to do it, but I have to. I have to do it, for us. Plus, my hormones are really driving me nuts right now.

Although the idea of "touching myself" weirds me out, I decide to give it a go, as it is the only thing I know that will provide me the relief I need. I peel off my clothes, not caring where they land as I toss them away. I then slowly place my left hand over my heat and my right hand grasps my breast. I close my eyes and imagine that it is Tobias's strong hands on me, instead of my own delicate ones. I lightly run my right hand around my breast, avoiding the nipple, to tease myself a bit. A single finger glides over my taught bud, and the thought of this finger belonging to Tobias, makes me shiver with delight. I then let my right hand fall away and I begin to focus on the spot where my left hand lays. I rub my whole groin with my tiny hand before barely fitting a finger into my slit. I don't go all the way in. Instead, my finger lightly circles the sensitive button between my folds. Again, I'm teasing myself, so hopefully my release will be great. After a short time, the tease becomes too much, so I press the little nub with two fingers. When my mind pictures Tobias's fingers on the sensitive bud, I gasp,"Oh, Tobias." The sensation is overwhelming. I feel a wetness begin to form. I then become desperate and rub my bud vigorously. I feel something powerful build up within me. Visualizing Tobias bringing me this pleasure, I can't help but continuously let his name leave my lips. As I begin to reach my high point, I start screaming,"Ahhh….. Tobias… Ahhh." Before I know it, I explode, my body quaking with my release. As I come down from my high, my body still shaking slightly from the aftermath, I realize, I've done it. I actually did what Tobias asked me to do. I _explored_ myself, and boy am I glad I did. That was absolutely amazing. No wonder Tobias wanted me to try it. I now know where I like to be touched. I know it seems a bit quick, but I am a fast learner. Still, I decide that I should do this a few more times over the next few days just to be sure.

* * *

*Three days later*

Over the past few days, when Tobias wasn't home, I have continued to experiment with myself. I now feel like I really know where I like to be touched. I feel confident enough to show him now, but I just don't know when. In the mean time, today I decide to continue my "experiment" on the bed. I grope one breast as I reach my hand down into me so I can circle the little nub between my folds. I tease myself again before I start to rub it vigorously. I am about to reach my climax when I hear the door open.

"Hey Tris, I need to…" Tobias starts but he doesn't finish as he has now caught me in the middle of my "experiment." I remove my hand, sit up, and just stare at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk in on you. Anyway, you should… uh…. finish… its not healthy to build yourself up like that and not let it all go. I'll leave you to it. Sorry I walked in on you." I then step off of the bed and go to hug him, pressing my naked body into him.

"I think I am ready to show you what I like. Will you please let me show you now?"

"Tris, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I know I don't _have_ to," I breathe,"but I _want_ to."

As I turn and make my way towards my bed, I feel his gaze studying my rear end. When I turn around to lay on my back, I find him standing rigid, his mouth wide open and his eyes moving up and down wildly. He looks kind of goofy. I laugh a bit until I realize what his eyes are taking in….. me. I even see a bulge coming out of jeans. He smiles at me as he glides over to the foot of the bed, stopping and crouching down onto his knees. Oh my gosh! He is going to be friggin' face level with my heat while I'm…. well…. "playing around" with it. I won't let my fear stop me though. I can do this. I will do this, not just for him, but for me, because I know that I need this. I lay down flat, my legs spread wide so he can get a good view. Before he even looks at my crotch, he just watches the slow rise and fall of my chest, my breasts jiggling slightly with each breath. When his gaze moves down to the usually private part of my body between my legs, I slide my hand down, letting my two fingers return to where they were before. I close my eyes. I can feel his stare locked on my fingers. While it scares me that he is watching me do this, it also excites me. I never thought I would enjoy doing something like this for anyone. Because he finds this scene arousing, I can't help but feel attractive and…... _desired_.

I tease myself again by lightly sliding around the spot I want to touch most, knowing that it will not only make my release more powerful, but also because I know that this makes this even more fun for him. When the teasing becomes too much, I press the button, and my breath hitches. I rub it fiercely. I again feel the wetness begin to pool from my entrance and the tight coiling in my stomach. Knowing how pleasurable this must be for Tobias to watch, I rub even faster. I love this feeling of knowing that he can see me pleasure myself, and that it is something he is enjoying. With his stare trained on to my fingers, and the sweet feeling of pleasure my fingers are causing to build up inside me, I find myself nearing the end. Suddenly, it happens. My body tenses and I can't stop the scream from leaving my lips when I feel myself explode, great pleasure sweeping through me as I ride out my wave of euphoria. My body then becomes slack and my breathing begins to slow. My hand falls away from my heat. My body now feels heavy, but I feel so much relief within me. I then notice Tobias with his shirt off, his eyes closed and his head is slack against the bed the same way my body is. Why? Then it hits me.

"Were you... uhhh... 'jerking off' to this whole 'show'?" I ask. He opens his eyes and looks back up at me.

"Do you have any idea how friggin' hot that was to watch? I mean... wow... that was so damn sexy... my gosh... that was just... wow." I can't help but giggle a bit at how silly he sounds, but at the same time, it makes me want more.

"So you really enjoyed that, huh?"

"No shit, Sherlock. That was one of the sexiest things I've ever watched. I mean... you are the sexiest thing on this earth, but because of not only what I just witnessed, but also because it was you doing it... it was just... wow. I can't even explain it."

I then get on my hands and knees and crawl over to him. I lean close to him so my breasts are practically in his face and I whisper into his ear,"If you think I'm so sexy, prove it. Do something to make me feel sexy."

He doesn't think twice before pushing down his pants and boxers and jumping on to the bed and leaning against the headboard. I crawl back over to him and kiss him. My breath hitches when two of his rough hands grope my breasts. I even start to shake. His hands on my breasts feel so friggin' good! It feels even better when he begins to fondle them some. I can't help but moan. I gasp when I his lips wrap around the sensitive nipple of one breast. He flicks his tongue over it, eliciting a moan out of me. He then sucks on it while jiggling my other breast. I moan even more. He then moves to the other breast. He grabs my heat, sending a jolt of electricity through me, as if I were a wire. One finger barely enters me. He teases me like I did earlier. It drives me nuts. I whimper into his mouth when the teasing becomes too much, but he doesn't give in. I release his mouth and groan with desire. He eventually concedes and presses two fingers to where I need them most. I can't even understand the sounds coming out of my mouth. All I know is that this feels so damn good! Soon enough, my orgasm hits me and I reach a high state of bliss, sweet pleasure ripping through my body.

Eventually, as I come down from my high, I find I am drenched in sweat, my hand resting lazily on my chest.

"That was so much better than it ever has been, Tobias. I mean, that was just incredible. Showing you really did make a difference."

"I agree. You definitely enjoyed that more than you ever have."

"Make love to me, Tobias. I need you."

"As you wish, Mrs. Demanding." He then flips us so that I am straddling his hips. I glide myself over his manhood to coat in my wetness in hopes that it will slide in easier, as I feel tighter than usual for some odd reason. I know it is a tease for him, but I can tell he likes the sight and feel of it. I then pull my hips up and slide slowly down onto him. We groan loudly with the contact, our boys enjoying the relief of finally being joined again. I've missed this. I've missed being connected to him this way. I ride him like I've never ridden him before, gyrating my hips back and for each time I come crashing back down on to him. I look down and watch as his eyes observe my bouncing breasts. His eyes then glide down to watch as the button between my folds crashes into his pelvic bone. I have to admit, him just watching that is kind of hot but I'm not sure why. All I know is that, each time the button hits his pelvic bone, I seem to scream out in pleasure. Before I can reach my peak, he flips us so that he is on top. He continues to pound in to me, keeping me moaning and groaning. Suddenly, my I feel his hand dip down to where we are joined. He then uses three fingers to vigorously rub that sensitive nub between my folds. I can tell that his fingers are able to mimic what I did when I showed him how I liked to be touched. He understands what I like now, and it really is making all the difference. His movements within me and his fingers rubbing that sweet spot on me, I know I won't last much longer. I begin to feel my walls fluttering around him, signaling I am about to reach my peak. I don't even pay attention to the fact that the bed is shaking and constantly hitting the wall behind us, or the fact that I'm sure my neighbors can hear us. All I care about is Tobias making love to me and that I am making love to him. All I care about is the pleasure he is bringing me and the pleasure I am bringing him. All I care about is this spiritual and emotional connection I am having with him. All I care about is how we are coming together, as one, and that is what making love is all about. Soon enough, we both reach our summit, together. One last snap of our hips and we begin to fall like a shooting star in the night sky, the cosmic boom consuming us.

He then pulls out of me and lies next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"That… that was incredible," I whisper as we come back down from our sky high explosion.

"Yeah. I… I… I… I agree."

"That was the strongest orgasm I've ever had."

"Me too."

"That was the best love making that we have done."

"Yes. It was, and it can only get better from here."

"I can't imagine anything better than that."

"I can because it would be with you."

"I love you, Tobias."

"And I love you, Tris. Always and forever."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Let me know if you really liked this chapter as much as I do or if you hate it or something! Tell me what you think!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this is a short chapter, but it is kind of a filler, but I think it is a cute chapter. I also went back and reread the last chapter and I must say, it isn't as good as I thought it was. What do you guys think? I don't know, but I still do like it. Anway, enough babble, here is chapter 38:**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

"So, Mrs. Eaton, you are at 24 weeks now. That means you are still in your second trimester, so yes, sex is still safe, but when you hit your third trimester, I would cease all sexual activity because sex in the third trimester has been known to cause early labor, but of now you are fine."

"Thanks Dr. Gold. I appreciate it."

"No problem Mrs. Eaton."

"Dr. Gold, can we do an ultrasound? I haven't seen my baby yet, nor have I heard her heartbeat."

"I can do that. If you'll just excuse me for a moment, I'll be back." Dr. Gold, my OBGYN, scurries out the door and leaves me with Christina, who I had come with me today since Tobias couldn't come today.

"So it looks like you and Four can continue your fun time."

"Oh, shut it Christina. I don't want to talk about this with you."

"Oh, that reminds me, your mother came to me and told me about the little conversation she had with you two weeks ago. She wants me to be sure that you kept your promise and talked to Four."

"How much did she tell you?"

"Everything."

"Oh dear gosh. Really?"

"Yeah. She also told me to make sure you are able to talk to me about that kind of stuff from now on. Plus, we both figured you would rather have a discussion about sex with your best friend rather than your mother."

"I would rather not talk to either of you about it."

"I know, but you should. You can trust me. Now please, tell me, did you or did you not talk to Four?"

"Yes I did, and before you ask any more questions, yes, the discussion did help us, _a lot_."

"Good I'm glad, although I can tell you guys did talk, but I just wanted to hear it from you."

"How in the world did you know?"

"I came by your place again a few days ago. I could tell by your screams that you were enjoying yourself so much more than the last time I swung by and heard you guys."

"Damn! You heard us, _again_?"

"Yup, and I must say, you sound like a beast in there!"

"Shut up!"

"Come on. You have been uncomfortable with this subject for way too long. It is high time you and I talk about this."

"Fine, but not here. How about after this appointment, we go to my place and we can talk, okay?"

"Fine." Just then, Dr. Gold returns with a bottle of gel in her hands.

"Sorry it took so long. I had a patient call me about something important. I had to help her."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Alright Mrs. Eaton, just lay back and relax. I'm going to lift your shirt up a bit and put some of this gel on your abdomen. The gel helps with forming the picture. Now, it is going to be cold, so brace yourself."

"Ok." Christina then pulls out the video camera I gave her so she can show Four how this all went. Dr. Gold then lifts my shirt and squeezes the gel onto my abdomen. I feel goosebumps rise all over my body as the cold gel touches my skin. She then begins to move the wand along my abdomen. I then see something form on the screen.

"You see this bump right here," she says, pointing at it,"that's her nose, and that little oval shape thing is her hand." I can't help but let a single tear drip down my face as I can actually see my baby girl for the first time. I can't believe it; it's my baby girl, _my_ _daughter_. Suddenly, I hear a _thump thump_ over and over again.

"That is a strong heartbeat, Mrs. Eaton." I cannot believe the overwhelming joy I am feeling right now hearing her heart beat for the first time. I'm ecstatic. I reach for Christina, pull her close to me, and sob into her stomach. I can't believe how emotional I am right now. Just then, on the screen, I see my daughter open her hand and move it side to side.

"Tris," Christina breathes,"it looks like she is waving at you and saying 'hi mommy!'"

"I can feel the movement too. This is unbelievable."

"Believe it, Mrs. Eaton. You have a healthy baby girl inside of you. I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you soon."

"I can't wait to hold her in my arms."

"I'll print out a few pictures so you can show Four. I'm sure he'll want to see this."

"I'd like that. And thanks Chris for filming."

"No problem Tris." Once the pictures are printed, Dr. Gold then cleans up the gel and we head out. When we arrive at the apartment, Chris slams the door and looks at me sternly.

"Ok, now, we _have_ to talk, and there is no way you are getting out this."

"What else is there to talk about? My mom already told me everything."

"She didn't give you any tips did she?"

"She kind of did. I mean, the whole showing and talking to him about it really did make a difference."

"You know what, fine. If you want any tips, you know where to find me."

"Hey, it sounds like those pesky pregnancy hormones are getting to you now, and you are only 8 weeks along!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Now look who is saying shut up!"

"Just… Just… oh be quiet."

"Just breathe, Chris. Relax. Don't let those hormones make you stubborn like they did me when I was 8 weeks along."

"You're right. I'm sorry Tris."

"No need to be sorry. Just be aware, alright?"

"Alright." Just then, Tobias walks in.

"Oh hey girls, how did the appointment go?"

"Triswas a wreck!"

"Oh, shut up Christina!"

"And now it is you who is saying shut up! You are now the Shut Up Queen!"

"Shut up."

"Nah, I am a stubborn pregnant woman, so I don't feel like shutting up."

"Damn you."

"I love you too, Tris. I'll leave you two alone, oh and here is the camera. See you later!" She hands me the camera and scurries out the door.

"You and Christina are something else."

"Eh, oh well. She's my best friend, so deal with it."

"Oh, I am."

"Good, now do you want to see the video or the pictures first?"

"I'll look out those pictures."

"Ok." I then hand them to him. We then look at them together.

"You see this bump right here," I say, pointing at it,"that's her nose, and that little oval shape thing is her hand."

"Well, I'll be damned. I don't know what to say."

"How do you feel?"

"Like the luckiest man alive. I can't wait to hold her."

"Me neither. Now, do you want to see the video?"

"Yes, please." I then show him the video. Once the video is done, he looks at me, actual tears welling up in his eyes.

"That's _our daughter's_heartbeat I hear?"

"Yes, it is. You are going to be her father."

"That's my baby girl?"

"It sure is."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for loving me and giving me a wonderful daughter."

"I wouldn't have her without you." He then pulls me in and kisses me passionately. We make out for who knows how long before I end up pushing him away.

"You and I both know that if this continues, we won't make it to dinner."

"Who needs food?"

"Um, your hungry pregnant wife who is carrying your hungry daughter."

"Oh, right. Let's go then." As we make our way down to the cafeteria, instead of discussing our daughter, we actually end up discussing what we are going to do with Bruce, Jeannine, Peter, and Eric. They do need to go under the truth serum soon. The reason why haven't done it yet is because we can't give Peter, Jeannine, or Bruce any serums because of the gun shot wounds they have. The serum would affect their body's ability to heal, and they do need time to heal. If they don't heal, they could die, and the information they have would go with them. However, they should be good to go by next week. Therefore, Tobias and I have agreed that they will all go under the serum next week, but we need to figure out exactly what we want to ask them. We continue this discussion as we sit down and begin to eat our dinner. However, we don't get to finish because our friends come and sit next to us, and we can't discuss the case in front of them because the information is confidential. In the meantime, though, we just eat, laugh, and enjoy the company of our friends. After all, other than my parents and Tobias, they are one of the few people who actually keep me sane, which is exactly what I need right now.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**Also, while I do know where I want this story to go, I'm having a hard time getting there. Is there any suggestions that you guys have for the plot? I need some ideas. What do you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!  
**


	39. Not an update

**Hey guys! Unfortunately, this isn't an update. This is a long winded explanation of why I haven't updated. Read it if you want, but you don't have to.**

**I have just been caught up in a whirlwind of things. When I last update, it was pretty much finals week for me at my college, so I was studying. After that, I was super exhausted, so I rested a few days. After that, I went to Chicago to see family for the holidays. **

**The day after Christmas, my mom and I got a phone call from my dad, who stayed home, saying that my 16 year old dog had a stroke. We then made the 250 mile journey back home that day. We thought we were going to lose him, so I wanted to be there for him just in case. Luckily, he recovered from the stroke and was up and running the next day. That was until, on New Years day, he stopped eating and he couldn't hold down water. He couldn't even stand. That night, my New Years eve consisted of me sleeping on the floor near him so I could be with him. Later that night, he threw up and move to a place where I couldn't sleep by him. I could barely sleep that night. We took him to the vet, where they kept him for 24 hours. Unfortunately, this time, he couldn't recover. On January 2nd, we went to the vet to put him down. I wasn't going to let him suffer. It would be inhumane. I told him that I loved him as the vet injected an overdose of anesthesia so he would just relax himself to sleep. It was a really hard night for me. I wasn't going to let him go by himself. I wanted him to know that I loved him very much. My dogs are family to me.**

**Less than a week later, my parents told me that they had gotten divorced before the end of the year, so I was really upset about that. I have been really depressed for a while because of all of everything that has happened in just a few weeks. **

**About another week or two later, I went to California to see some more family. When I got home, I only had one day to rest before college started up again.**

**Here's a random thing now: On my way to California I was in downtown Chicago and I couldn't help but think of all the things that happened in the books However, the next day I was in O'Hare airport AKA the Bureau. I almost wanted to cry thinking about what happened there, including the death of you- know-who.**

**Now, I am really busy with college. I am taking a chemistry course, a zoology course, Precalculus, and Spanish. I am up to my neck in studying and homework. My grades aren't doing so well either. I'm having a hard time with balancing everything. Plus, I still do martial arts twice a week. I do 1 hour on Thursday and 4 hours on Saturday. The only day I have off during the entire week is Sunday, so I usually am studying or sleeping, because that is the only time I can catch up on my sleep. **

**Also, a side note, I just turned 20 yesterday, so I was obviously busy.**

**All of this is why I haven't updated. I have a lot going on right now, but I promise that this story is nowhere near over. It still has a very long way to go. I won't abandon it. I promise I'll be back, but right now, I need to focus on school, martial arts, and family. I adore all of my amazing readers and I hope you stick with me. I'm sorry I haven't updated.**


End file.
